El Misterio de los Potter
by Harryherms
Summary: CAPÍTULO OCHO! Pasaron dos meses desde aquella noche en la que las cosas cambiaron. ¿Cómo estarán ahora? Luna... ¿Embarazada? Harryherms y Flor
1. Prólogo

**5 de Enero del 2008**

Hola gente! Bueno, esta es una nueva historia que estoy escribiendo con Flor (NiicuyFlor) una amiga mía (my sister del corazón :D) que la hemos empezado hace 4 meses... si, ya sé, una eternidad. Pero como era vía msn o por mails o las pocas veces en que nos juntábamos, se nos hacía terriblemente imposible...

Pero bueno, aquí estamos con el prólogo de esta historia (por lo tanto cortito).

Tengo que decirles que ya tenemos escritos 8 capítulos de esta historia, así que pueden estar seguro que estaremos actualizando por lo menos una vez por semana (aunque no sé muy bien en las vacaciones... pero obviamente no va a quedar inconclusa)

En fin, los dejo leer

Y abajo, unas **pequeñas notas de las autoras**.

* * *

**EL MISTERIO DE LOS POTTER**

**Prólogo: 17 años antes…**

- P-pero… ¿está completamente seguro de lo que dice?

- Si Minerva, parece que James y Lily… han muerto – decía un hombre con una larga barba blanca, que lo hacía aparentar más grande de lo que realmente era, mientras bajaba la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que McGonagall lo miraba con la boca entreabierta sin saber bien que decir.

- Y… ¿y el bebé¿Qué pasará con él? – dijo por fin la señora de lentes cuadrados con una mirada que no podía esconder su tristeza

- Mandé a Hagrid a buscarlo, por lo que ya debe estar por…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, una gran motocicleta, que la conducía un hombre dos veces más alto que una persona normal y sin duda 5 veces más ancho, que traía en una pequeña canasta de atrás un bulto envuelto en unas blancas sábanas.

-Rubeus – dijo el anciano hombre mientras le estrechaba la mano al semigigante- ¿has traído lo que te pedí?

-Si Dumbledore, pero… hubo un problema. No había sólo un niño…. Sino dos.

Entonces Hagrid se dio vuelta hacia la motocicleta del tamaño de un barco y de la canasta que había sacó dos bultos, en dónde se podían ver dos pequeños rostros angelicales que dormían plácidamente.

Uno de ellos era un niño que tenía en su pequeña frente una gran cicatriz en forma de rayo, nadie más que Harry Potter.

Era igual a James: tenía un hermoso pelo azabache negro que hacía que su blanca tez, junto con los pequeños rayos lunares de esa noche, resaltara aún más.

Y la otra era una hermosa niña de la misma edad que el otro, pero con la diferencia de que era igual a su madre: un hermoso pelo rojo brillante se asomaba por su pequeña cabeza, pero sin ninguna cicatriz en su rostro.

De repente la niña se puso de costado, dejando ver en su espalda una cicatriz en forma de rayo igual a la que el niño tenía en su frente.

-Se llama Kathleen- dijo Hagrid mientras los observaba- Kathleen Potter. Estaba grabado en la cuna donde la encontré.

-Pero entonces, señor Dumbledore¿qué haremos con los niños?-preguntó una preocupada McGonagall

-Llevaremos a Harry con sus tíos y a la pequeña la llevaremos con una familia muggle que vive cerca de aquí que es muy conocida mía y que hace tiempo estaban queriendo tener un hijo, así que la llegada de esta niña los hará muy feliz. Minerva, por favor, lleve a la señorita Potter a donde ahora le voy a decir y entréguele esto a la señora de la casa – dijo extendiéndole un sobre que había aparecido de la nada para luego darle a la pequeña Kathleen que aún seguía durmiendo- Yo me encargaré del señor Potter. Adiós.

Y dicho esto, el mago de la gran barba desapareció con un crack, haciendo que la mujer que allí se encontrara, luego de despedirse del semigigante, hiciera lo mismo.

* * *

**_NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS:_** ¿Y¿Les gustó? Sabemos que es cortito, pero es un prólogo al fin y al cabo, no? 

En fin, todo lo que tengan para decirnos, ya saben... click un _GO_ y dejar un review que con gusto serán leídos y respondidos

Ahora ya nos vamos!

Les mandamos un beso enorme desde aquí, nuestra casa, Argentina xD

Niicu (harryherms) y Flor.


	2. Capítulo I

**13 de Enero de 2008**

**H**ola gente! Acá les traemos el 1º capítulo de "El Misterio de los Potter" que es más largo que el anterior.

Antes que empiecen a leer, les vamos a dejar unos items sobre la historia para que lean así no tenemos reclamos en los rr

Los personajes, excepto Kathleen hasta el momento, son propiedad de J.K Rowling, la Warner, etc. Nosotras sólo los utilizamos para plasmar nuestra imaginación y para su diversión.

Cedric Diggory NO está muerto. En este fic aparece vivo y en Hogwarts... ya irán entendiendo a medida que lean.

El fic se sitúa en el séptimo año de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

En estos y en los capítulos siguientes van a ver a una Hermione muuuy celosa...

Las palabras que estén entre " " (comillas) y en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes.

No todo es lo que parece ;)

Y último... esperamos les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo I**

- ¡Apúrate Harry!- decía una apurada Hermione corriendo hacia el aula de Pociones mientras hacía malabares para que no se le cayeran los libros.

- ¡Espera Hermione! Vas muy rápido...-decía un agitado Ron mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aire perdido de tanto correr, haciendo que su amiga lo mirara desaprobatoriamente con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

- Deja de quejarte y camina más¿si?- dijo Hermione retomando su paso.

Y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera recriminarle para entablar otra de sus estúpidas discusiones, Harry habló:

- Herms¿qué vas a hacer después de clases?- preguntó haciendo que la enojada expresión de Ron cambiara a una de pura picardía.

- No lo sé Harry. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo la castaña sonriendo, haciéndolo sonreír.

Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Hermione Granger: su manera tan especial de cambiar de humor tan rápidamente, cosa que siempre lo había hecho sentir muy bien.

- Lo que pasa es que pensaba que podíamos adelantar tarea que nos den hoy para tener el resto de la semana libre

- ¿Te sientes bien Harry¡Wow¡No puedo creer lo que mis oídos están escuchando!- dijo dejando salir una sonora carcajada sin perder su ritmo al caminar- si Harry, te ayudo.

Al llegar a la clase de Pociones, vieron a una chica de Hufflepuff sentada en el primer banco.

Por lo visto era nueva, ya que Harry, Ron y Hermione nunca la habían visto.

La muchacha era muy hermosa: su cabello, color rojo brillante, caía por debajo de sus hombros, que gracias a los pequeños rayos solares matutinos, tenían algunos destellos anaranjados. Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas profundos, muy parecidos a los de Harry la observaban en silencio, hasta que la chica habló:

-Buenos Días…-dijo la joven

-Buenos Días -respondieron los tres al unísono

Kathleen miraba a Harry al igual que Harry a ella.

La chica era muy parecida a su madre, cosa que le llamó mucho la atención.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Harry

- Me llamo Kathleen Neil ¿Y vos?

- Me llamo Harry Potter...Un gusto conocerte…- dijo Harry tomándole la mano y moviéndola de arriba abajo en señal de saludo.

Hermione que los estaba mirando, sintió una punzada en su estómago: era como si el simple hecho de que Harry estuviera pendiente de esa nueva chica la molestara completamente.

En ese momento el profesor Horace Slughorn ingresó al aula con algunos alumnos de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor que se habían quedado charlando afuera.

Hermione no dejó de perseguir a Harry con la mirada, fijándose si éste se sentaba con aquella tal Kathleen que, Hermione no sabía por qué, había empezado a caerle mal. Pero para suerte suya, Harry había optado por sentarse con Ron, ya que una joven, al parecer, compañera de Kathleen, se había sentado con esta.

- Buenos Días Alumnos…-dijo el profesor Horace Slughorn con su característica sonrisa surcando su rostro

- Buenos Días Profesor…-respondió la clase

- Hoy veremos diferentes pociones con sus ingredientes. ¿Alguien puede decirme cuál es la poción que tengo aquí en mi escritorio?- preguntó señalando un frasco que tenía la misma poción que Hermione, junto con Ron y Harry, habían preparado en segundo, por lo que la castaña no tardó ni 5 segundos en levantar su mano esperando a que el profesor le diera la palabra para poder hablar.

-A ver… señorita Neil¿Me los puede decir?-pregunto Slughorn

- Si…Los ingredientes de la poción multijugos son: Crisopos, sanguijuelas, Descuraina Shopia, Centinodia, Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio, Piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana y algo de esa persona en la que queremos convertirnos.

-¡Excelente¡25 puntos para Hufflepuff!

Los alumnos de Gryffindor miraron a Hermione, como no pudiendo creer que no haya respondido.

- Y a ver… esta otra que tengo acá… ¿quién puede decirme cuál es?

Hermione vio que Harry no podía dejar de mirar a Kathleen, asombrado pero a la vez sonriente, entonces ese dolor punzante volvió a aparecer en el estómago de la castaña, por lo que levantó en el aire su mano estirándola lo más que podía para que el profesor la viera para poder contestar antes de que aquella Hufflepuff pudiera responder, pero al igual que antes, el profesor volvió a ignorarla diciendo:

- Muy bien señorita Neil¿cuál es?

- Es la Poción Veritaserum, que con tan sólo una gota sirve para hacer que la persona a la que se lo damos nos diga hasta su más preciado secreto.

- ¡Si¡Así es¡15 puntos para Hufflepuff!

"_¡¿Cómo es que respondió antes que yo?! Y este Harry como la mira… ¿por qué? Pero lo peor… ¿por qué me importa?"_

Luego de una larga práctica de realizar las pociones anteriormente nombradas, que sólo Hermione y Kathleen habían podido hacer correctamente, el profesor anunció el final de la clase.

-Terminó la clase alumnos. La tarea de hoy, será escribir dos pergaminos con todas las instrucciones para preparar las pociones Multijugos y Veritaserum. ¡Hasta pronto!

Entonces todos los alumnos que en el aula se encontraban salieron.

- ¡UHH¡No van ni dos semanas de clase que a este chiflado se le ocurre darnos 2 pergaminos¿Pero qué¿Está loco?

- Ya empezamos… –decía Hermione sarcásticamente- ¿tú que opinas Harry? – decía tratando de que el moreno desenfocara su vista de aquella tal Kathleen, que ahora estaba con un par de chicas de su casa hablando animadamente.

- Ah... si si – dijo sin prestar ningún tipo de atención- Oye Herms¿qué piensas de esa chica?

- _"La verdad, me cae malísimo y no sé porque" _Mmmmm…. No sé Harry, no la conozco demasiado…

- ¿Sabes lo que yo pienso? – Dijo aún observando a la pelirroja- creo que es muy… muy parecida a mi mamá… a Lily

Entonces ahí Hermione comprendió porque su mejor amigo prestaba tanta atención a aquella joven: la veía muy parecida a su madre. Y entonces se sintió culpable: culpable de sentir esas horrendas sensaciones punzantes en su estómago… esos terribles… ¿celos de que su mejor amigo sintiese algo por una chica? No lo sabía… pero encima él, que nunca había tenido a su madre y que ahora tenía una mujer muy parecida a ella, debía sentirse muy atraído a conocerla.

Entonces se abrazó con fuerza al moreno casi derribándolo como aquella vez en cuarto año, haciendo que el moreno por primera vez le prestase atención.

- ¿Estás bien Herms? – dijo Harry viéndola preocupado

- Si Harry – dijo Hermione cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había hecho, sintiendo como el color subía a sus mejillas- solo que…

Pero no pudo terminar, ya que en frente de ellos se puso Kathleen y comenzó a hablarles.

- ¡Hola Harry! – dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa

- Hola… -respondió tímidamente Harry, que se había separado de la castaña para luego mirarse los zapatos.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos Harry?

- Son mis mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione.

- Ho-hola- dijo Ron mirándola embobadamente- soy Ron W-Weasley-

- Hola Ron- dijo la pelirroja besándole la mejilla, haciendo que a éste se le pusieran las orejas coloradas.

- Y yo soy Hermione, Hermione Granger – dijo ésta estrechándole la mano mientras le sonreía, aunque aún no le caía para nada bien.

- Hola Hermione- dijo la pelirroja que ahora había centrado su mirada en el rostro de Harry, más precisamente su frente.

- Emmm… bueno, yo me voy. Quedé con Luna. ¡Adiós!- dijo el pequeño de los Weasley haciendo un pequeño gesto con la mano y luego yéndose.

- Mmmm... Harry… ¿qué es eso que… que tienes en la frente? – dijo Kathleen abandonando su despreocupado tono de voz tornándose seria y pálida a la vez.

- Ehhh…. Es una cicatriz – le dijo intentando taparla, aunque le era inútil ya que tenía el cabello corto.

- ¿En... en… en forma de rayo?- preguntó la pelirroja con un tono de voz preocupado además de nervioso.

-Si... me la hizo Lord Voldemort cuando yo tenía un año...pero¿pasa algo?

-No no -dijo la pelirroja tocándose quien sabe por qué su hombro izquierdo.

-Bueno yo... yo debo irme... ad.. - pero antes que pudiera terminar, el profesor Slughorn se les acercó mientras se frotaba sus manos además de enseñar sus dientes blancos.

-¡Qué bueno¡Así que el señor Potter, un joven con excelentes calificaciones en esta área, y la señorita Granger, una de las mejores alumnas de todo Hogwarts, se están haciendo amigos de la señorita Neil¡Esto es magnífico!- dijo tan contento que lo único que le faltaba era dar saltitos de alegría

Kathleen miró a Harry y Hermione con cara de puro susto, pero Harry le hizo señas como diciéndole que estaba medio loco, cosa que hizo reír a la pelirroja por lo bajo y que a Hermione le dieran más ganas de estrangularla.

- Emmm... señorita Neil... ¿por casualidad usted no tiene que ver con Marcus Neil, ganador por siete veces consecutivas de las olimpíadas de "Los Brebajes más complicados de hacer"?

- Mmm... No, bah, creo que no...

- Ah bueno mi niña, solo preguntaba - dijo el profesor volviendo a retomar su sonrisa- y por cierto¡desde ahora perteneces a mi club!

- ¿Qué club profesor?-dijo la pelirroja, muy confundida

- No se preocupe que el señor Potter y la señorita Granger le explicarán todo¿no es así?

-Si si profesor, nosotros le explicamos-dijeron Harry y Hermione al unísono

-¡Ah! Casi me olvidaba, este sábado hay reunión y todos los miembros del club deben ir con parejas para celebrar "San Valentín", ya que el sábado cae 13, en una fiesta sumamente exclusiva para los miembros del club. Ahora voy a llamar al señor Cedric Diggory para que les explique todo¿si¡Cedric¡Por favor ven!

Cuando el ex prefecto de Hufflepuff se les acercó para explicarles a Harry, Hermione y Kathleen, muchas chicas de Hufflepuff, se quedaron mirándolo con adoración, mientras que las únicas desinteresadas eran Hermione y Kathleen, que ambas estaban observando a Harry, pero Hermione más precisamente a como éste observaba a la pelirroja y ésta estaba centrada en su cicatriz, aunque de vez en cuando los jóvenes asentían sin tener idea de lo que Cedric les estaba explicando.

Cedric pensó que Kathleen era sumamente preciosa. Desde el instante en que la había visto, se había quedado enamorado de aquellos ojos verdes esmeraldas que por alguna razón desconocida eran muy parecidos a los de Harry y ese cabello rojo brillante del que se moría de ganas por acariciar hasta quedarse sin tacto, por lo que agradeció enormemente cuando Hermione dijo:

-Emmm…Harry¿vamos a hacer la tarea de Slughorn a la biblioteca?-dijo Hermione mientras jalaba el brazo del moreno para que este le prestara atención, rogando interiormente porque la acompañara- Así nos las sacamos de encima y tenemos todo el fin de semana libre, como tú me dijiste. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Qué tarea?-dijo Harry, mirando atontado a Kathleen, sin prestarle mucha atención a Hermione-

- Harry, la de los pergaminos-dijo Hermione enojada, poniéndose entre medio de los jóvenes para llamar la atención del moreno

- Está bien…vamos…-dijo Harry sonriéndole a su mejor amiga haciendo que ésta le regalara una de esas sonrisas que ganarían un premio, y no supo porqué, pero de pronto se vio sonriendo tontamente y quedarse embobado mirando a la castaña, que lo agarró de la mano comenzando a jalarlo en dirección a la biblioteca quedando de espaldas a éste, para que no viera el sonrojo repentino en ella.

Kathleen despidió a los jóvenes que le devolvieron el saludo y cuando se hubieron perdido de vista, le prestó atención a Cedric.

- Eres nueva en Hogwarts¿No?-dijo Cedric, mirándola

- Emmm…si- respondió esta un poco nerviosa ya que se había dado cuenta que Cedric era un muchacho muy guapo- pero por lo que veo tú eres más grande que un alumno de Hogwarts¿no?

- Si, ya salí de este colegio, pero ahora me encuentro aquí porque Slughorn y Dumbledore necesitaban de mi ayuda para poder enseñarles a los prefectos como atender a Hogwarts por un tiempo indeterminado. Aunque admito que me encanta regresar a Hogwarts.

- Ah…-dijo Kathleen, mirando a Cedric más detenidamente, deteniéndose en sus perfectos rasgos masculinos…

- ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Cedric

- Me llamo Kathleen, Kathleen Neil -dijo mirándolo a los ojos-

- Que lindo nombre, es uno de los nombres de mi escritora favorita…-dijo él centrándose en aquellos ojos verdes esmeraldas que lo habían hipnotizado, para luego centrarse en sus labios…

- Gracias, tu nombre también es lindo…-dijo Kathleen mirando a éste, que se reprendió mentalmente por haber hecho lo que hizo- Cedric…me vas a tener que disculpar, pero me tengo que ir a hacer mis deberes, mejor dicho tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

- Si quieres, te puedo ayudar…-dijo Cedric, mirándola fijo-

- Estaría bueno, pero prefiero, hacer la tarea sin ayuda…-le dijo ésta

- Entiendo…-dijo Cedric- adiós Kathleen, nos vemos luego¿si?

- Si, no te preocupes. ¡Adiós! –dijo la pelirroja dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el ex prefecto de Hufflepuff se la quedara mirando embobado cuando ésta se iba hacia la biblioteca.

Kathleen en todo el trayecto se cuestionó mentalmente el hecho de que Harry tuviese la misma cicatriz que ella en su frente. A ella, sus padres adoptivos, ya que ellos le habían dicho cuando ella cumplió los 11 años que había sido adoptada, le dijeron que su cicatriz se debía al accidente automovilístico que habían tenido sus padres cuando ella era pequeña en el cuál estaba presente pero del que gracias a dios había salido ilusa. No podía entender como era que el tenía la misma cicatriz pero que a éste se la había hecho Voldemort, por lo que decidió ir a la biblioteca para despejar sus dudas y poder hablar un poco más con el moreno.

Al llegar, vio a Harry y a su mejor amiga Hermione hablando animadamente, sonriendo, mientras hacían juntos su tarea de pociones. No quiso interrumpir, pero la duda que tenía era más importante que el simple hecho de hacer los deberes.

- Y si Harry, ya te he dicho que tienes que explicar detalladamente los….-decía Hermione mientras le sonreía a su mejor amigo

-Hola Harry…Hola Hermione…-dijo Kath, con voz dulce-

-Hola Kathleen-dijo Harry, con una sonrisa, más que linda-

-Hola Kathleen…-dijo Hermione abandonando su expresión de alegría para dar paso a una de terrible seriedad _"Y tuvo que venir esta pesada"_

-Harry…mis amigos, me dicen Kath, y como te considero uno, llámame Kath…-dijo Kath-tú también Hermione- agregó luego de ver la mirada de ésta, pensando que se había sentido mal por no haberle dicho a ella, aunque la castaña estaba así por la forma en la que se lo había dicho al moreno

- Esta bien…Kathleen…digo Kath…-dijo Harry, algo tímido-

Kathleen rió, haciendo que el moreno se pusiera del color del pelo de los Weasley.

"_Ay Harry, mis amigos me llaman Kath, y como te considero uno, llámame Kath"_ pensaba Hermione con esas terribles punzadas en el estómago sin poder dejar de mirar la estúpida sonrisa que mostraba Harry al ver a la pelirroja.

Kathleen agarró su libro de pociones y se sentó al lado de Harry, haciendo que a la castaña la invadieran terribles ganas de estrangularla y luego triunfante empujarla y sentarse en el lugar que ocupaba ella al lado de Harry, pero se contuvo y siguió con su redacción.

- ¿Por dónde van? –preguntó Kathleen mirando en la hoja del libro de Harry, acercándose al moreno, demasiado para el gusto de Hermione, que luego de dar un resoplido por lo bajo, dijo:

- Estamos por empezar por la redacción de la poción Veritaserum, que sirve para...

- Para decir hasta el más preciado secreto de una persona, si, ya lo sé- dijo la pelirroja centrándose en su libro, haciendo que la castaña tuviera ganas de practicar con ella todos los maleficios existentes-¿quieren que los ayude? Seguro que lo terminaríamos más rápido

- Si – dijo Harry alegremente mirándola a los ojos- nos encantaría que nos ayudaras Kath¿no es así Herms?

"_¿¡¿Qué¡¡Ni loca¡No pienso compartir el trabajo con ella!"_ - Bbueno… está bien –dijo la castaña con un tono de voz que al moreno le pareció… ¿enojado? Seguramente debía ser por el estrés de las últimas semanas, por lo que no se preocupó y junto con Kathleen comenzaron a buscar la información necesaria para su trabajo. _"Prefiero aguantarla antes de dejarla sola contigo, porque si no los celos me van… ¿pero qué estoy diciendo¡Basta Hermione!"_

Harry y "Kath", como ahora la llamaba el moreno, se habían enfrascado en su propio trabajo dejando a la castaña de lado, haciéndola sentir más furiosa que antes, pero a la vez triste. Triste, de pensar que aquella chica pudiera estar reemplazando su papel de mejor amiga, y si así fuese, Harry no la necesitaría, y ese pensamiento la hizo sentirse muy mal haciendo que sus ojos se empañaran de lágrimas.

El moreno, a pesar de estar realizando el trabajo junto con Kath, no podía, de vez en cuando, no mirar a su mejor amiga, que se había quedado realizando el trabajo sola dándose cuenta de varias cosas de las que antes no se había percatado, como por ejemplo la manera que tenía de morderse el labio inferior cuando estaba pensando, o la manía de dejar la pluma al lado derecho del libro y nunca del izquierdo y se dio cuenta de los hermosos destellos dorados que tenía su cabello desmarañado, que era una de las tantas características de la castaña que más le gustaban y que la hacían única en su género, gracias a los rayos solares que se filtraban por la mañana. Luego con la mirada recorrió su rostro, hasta centrarse en sus ojos, que eran de un profundo color chocolate que le parecían sumamente preciosos, pero que en ese instante estaban vidriosos y empañados, lo que podría significar que tenía ganas de llorar.

- Herms¿qué te pasa?- preguntó tocándole el hombro haciéndole que lo mirase con esos ojos que lo estaban cautivando por completo aunque no sabía el porque

- Nada Harry- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa tratando de que pareciera convincente, pero el solo hecho de pensar que Harry podría no necesitarla más como amiga, la había devastado por completo.

- Ah- dijo el moreno no muy convencido, pero volvió a retomar su lectura.

Eran las 10:30 de la mañana cuando los tres ya habían terminado todos los pergaminos.

- Menos mal que terminamos todo- dijo Harry hablándole a Kathleen y a Hermione para romper el silencio que los invadía desde la última vez que él había hablado además de la furtiva mirada con la que la castaña miraba a la pelirroja- ahora no tendré que hacerla el fin de semana

- Si, es verdad- dijo Kathleen enseñando su blanca dentadura- Ehmmm…. Harry, hay algo que tengo que decirte… en privado-agregó mirando a Hermione de manera inquisitoria

"_¿Y esta quién se cree para echarme así como así?" _pensaba la castaña mientras miraba a Harry en busca de apoyo, esperando la respuesta de "ella puede estar presente también, es mi mejor amiga" pero al ver que éste asentía levemente con la cabeza, se sintió tan enojada que agarró sus útiles, los metió en su mochila sin acordarse de que estaban en una biblioteca y salió tras decir un "bien, bien" como aquella vez en la clase de adivinación, que le hizo entender a Harry que estaba más que enojada, pero no hizo nada por detenerla porque lo que Kathleen tenía que decirle parecía muy importante.

-Ehmmm… Harry, yo quería… saber como es que… te hiciste la cicatriz...-dijo sin ocultar su nerviosismo la pelirroja

¿Sólo le iba a hablar de su cicatriz¿De esa estúpida cicatriz la cual lo había perseguido por años¿Sólo por esa estúpida cicatriz¿Es que acaso no conocía la leyenda del niño-que-vivió?

-Ehmmm… si, esta cicatriz me la hizo Lord Voldemort cuando yo tenía un año. Mató a mis padres con el maleficio "Avada Kedabra" y cuando quiso utilizarlo contra mí le rebotó hacia él, ya que mi madre me había dado su protección por lo que no me sucedió nada, salvo el hecho de tener de ahí en más esta cicatriz. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Ehmmm… - no había pensado en eso, por lo que se quedó pensando un tiempo- sólo que, sentía curiosidad, ya que como yo había venido de Beauxbeatons y…

- ¿Vienes de Beauxbeatons?-preguntó Harry cambiando de tema, cosa que la pelirroja agradeció internamente- ¿conoces a Fleur y a Gabrielle de la Court?

- Si, Harry- respondió ésta con una gran sonrisa- Y es más, me han contado del torneo, y que has ganado, y que salvaste a Gabrielle… en fin, sé todo.

- Ah, genial entonces. – y le devolvió la sonrisa hasta que dijo- Kath¿te parece mal si me voy a buscar a mi amiga Herms?- su voz denotaba preocupación- creo que algo le ha pasado…

- Si tranquilo, además yo tengo cosas que hacer. Adiós Harry- le dio un beso en la mejilla, se paró y se fue, dejando a Harry que después de guardar sus útiles y quedarse pensando como tonto en aquel beso, hizo lo mismo.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ ...

Notas de las Autoras¿Y¿Qué les pareció? A mí (Niicu) las partes que más me gustaron fueron las de los celos ajajajaj amo los celos! xD y de Flor seguramente todas en las que aparece Cedric (porque tan sólo con leerlo se pone como tonta xD)

Antes que nada, queremos agradecer a todos los que nos pusieron en favoritos, en alertas y nos dejaron reviews:

**misthy sakura agustina, Chika Black, ChOcOkIsS, Dojiz, danny 1989, Anabell Potter, AtRaM Potter, Moni H-Hr forever y Sol.**

Gracias de verdad Esperamos no defraudarlos.

En fin, nos vamos.

Por cierto, subiremos un capítulo 1 vez por semana, así que seguramente el próximo lo traigamos el domingo que viene, aunque quién sabe... si tenemos muchos reviews... eso se puede adelantar xD

Así que¿qué esperas para clickear un _"GO"_ y dejarnos tu review:)

Un beso!

Niicu (harryherms) y Flor


	3. Capítulo II

**19 de Enero de 2008**

**H**ola gente!

Acá estamos actualizando el 2º capítulo de la historia que nos parece es un poco más largo que el anterior.

Actualizamos hoy, Sábado, ya que como la última vez actualizamos el domingo, es un día antes.

En fin, les dejo los items:

- Cedric Diggory NO está muerto. En este fic aparece vivo y en Hogwarts... ya irán entendiendo a medida que lean.

- El fic se sitúa en el séptimo año de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- En estos y en los capítulos siguientes van a ver a una Hermione muuuy celosa...

- Las palabras que estén entre " " (comillas) y en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes.

- No todo es lo que parece ;)

- Y último... esperamos les guste este segundo capítulo

Y por supuesto como siempre, abajo unas **pequeñas notas de las autoras**.

* * *

Capítulo II

Una castaña se encontraba sentada en el sofá rojo de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Aún estaba enojada de que Harry la hubiera echado como a un perro para sólo hablar a solas con "Kath".

"_¿¡¿Pero quién se cree que es esa pelirroja para quedarse a solas con Harry¡¡Con mi mejor amigo¡MI mejor amigo! Tengo unas ganas tremendas de que se caiga o le pase algo por lo que no pueda caminar y Harry no pueda… ¿¡¿Pero qué dices Hermione¡Compórtate¡No puedo creer lo que estoy pensando! Pero me da mucha rabia que 'Kath' se quede con MI Harry! No no no, algo me debe haber pasado… ¿es que acaso estoy enloqueciendo? Pero lo que pasa es que esas terribles punzadas que siento cada vez que los veo cerca me pueden… y cuánto… puede ser que sean… ¿celos? No no, pero¿entonces por qué me siento así? Para mi deben ser celos de amistad, aunque, antes no me importaba tanto como ahora… ¿Pero que me está pasando?" _

De repente, el objeto de sus pensamientos ingresó a la sala llamándola.

Cuando sus ojos esmeraldas la vieron, una gran sonrisa surcó su rostro, haciendo que a la castaña se le olvidara la bronca que había sentido para devolverle la sonrisa y, sin saber porqué, quedarse hechizada en aquellos ojos, luego en sus labios…

-¡Herms!- dijo el moreno acercándose hacia donde estaba ella para sentarse a su lado- ¿Sigues enfadada… conmigo?

-¿Contigo Harry?- dijo saliendo de su trance para mirarlo incrédula _"Estoy enojada con esa Kath"_- ¿Por qué habría de estar enojada contigo?

- Y bueno…- dijo poniéndose colorado, cosa que le hizo a la castaña recordar el pelo de Kathleen, haciéndola sentir otra de esas punzadas en su estómago- como saliste así de la biblioteca, pensé… que estabas enojada

- No, Harry-dijo ésta sonriendo mintiendo lo mejor que podía, ya que sí seguía enojada, pero no con el chico moreno que tenía enfrente, sino con cierta pelirroja…-Estoy bien, solo que…-pero no pudo seguir porque se sonrojó al percatarse de lo estúpido que sonaba que una amiga sintiera celos de que su mejor amigo estuviese con otra chica que no fuese ella.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, Harry la abrazó fuertemente, mientras le decía al oído:

-Lo lamento Herms, no quería echarte, pero Kath tenía algo importante que decirme.

¿Cómo podía ser tan tierno? No lo sabía, pero lo único que pudo hacer, además de sonreír tontamente, fue devolverle el hermoso abrazo que le estaba dando.

Si antes se había enojado con Harry, ya se había olvidado todo, dejando paso a una total alegría de saber que su mejor amigo era una gran persona y que aún la seguía considerando su mejor amiga, cosa que le hacia más que feliz.

Luego de unos minutos abrazados que para la castaña fueron más que hermosos, Harry dijo:

-Herms¿quieres ir a comer? Por que ya es la hora del almuerzo y bueno quería que vayas conmigo.-dijo Harry, con algo de timidez-

-Ehmmm… Claro…-dijo Hermione soltándose del moreno y poniéndose colorada, ya que se dio cuenta de que seguía abrazada a él. Y sin saber porque, ese abrazo le había hecho sentir algo muy hermoso dentro de ella, como una brisa de verano que la envolvía por completo y la hacía feliz.-vamos.

Y entonces ambos se levantaron y Hermione se adelantó para salir antes del retrato para darle la espalda a Harry así éste no podía ver la gran sonrisa y el sonrojo repentino que tenía su rostro tras haber recibido ese abrazo, que la habían hecho sentirse muy bien, pero sobretodo feliz. Pero, tras haber ido delante, no pudo ver aquellos ojos verdes que la observaban con adoración y la sonrisa del rostro de Harry que tampoco sabía porqué ese abrazo le había hecho sentir tan bien.

-----------

Una pelirroja paseaba por los terrenos del lago, pensando en Harry, pero sobretodo en su cicatriz, la cuál extrañamente era igual a la que ella tenía en su hombro izquierdo.

Pero¿cómo era posible que ambos tuvieran la misma cicatriz? Aunque ella tenía que sentirse afortunada, ya que por suerte la tenía en la espalda y el pobre de Harry la tenía en su frente, mostrándosela a todo el mundo todos los santos días.

Igualmente, debía reconocer que no era muy "bonita" para mostrar. Aún recordaba esas vacaciones en Brighton, costa inglesa, en las que todas las jóvenes la señalaban mientras se reían de ella a sus espaldas… eso sí que había sido un fastidio.

Pensando y pensando sobre la cicatriz, volvió a pensar en Harry y se dio cuenta que era muy parecido a su padre difunto James, ya que lo único que tenía de sus padres biológicos era una foto muggle (que le habían dado cuando vivía en el orfanato) en la que se los veía abrazados y sonrientes, y podría jurar y rejurar que Harry era una copia de James, excepto por los ojos, que extrañamente eran iguales a los de ella.

De repente sintió una serie de pasos a su alrededor, pero ni se molestó en fijarse en quienes eran ya que aún seguía pensando en Harry y su cicatriz.

-¡Eh, tú, primor! – escuchó que la llamaban, por lo que se dio vuelta y pudo ver a un rubio y otros dos que más que personas parecían gorilas acercándose a ella de una manera insinuante. Vio en sus pechos la verde y plateada insignia de Slytherin, por lo que pudo cerciorarse de que eran Draco Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, que tenían fama de todo excepto de ser buenas personas. -¡Pelirroja! –ahora sabía que la había llamado uno de los gorilas.

-¿Qué quieren?-preguntó ésta sonriendo forzadamente

-A ti-respondió Draco tomándola por la cintura, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a escasos milímetros

-¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?!- dijo Kathleen separándose y dándole una sonora bofetada-¿¡Quién te crees que eres para hacerme eso!?

-No debiste maldita-dijo el rubio mirándola con puro odio en sus ojos grises mientras se frotaba la zona de su rostro que ahora estaba roja- Ya verás estú...- y entonces comenzó a sacar su varita, haciendo que la pelirroja lo imitara, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar hechizo alguno, apareció un muchacho castaño que dijo:

-¡PROTEGO!-era Cedric, que ahora estaba enfrente de la pelirroja que le miraba asombrada y agradecida.

Cedric miraba tan furioso al rubio, que si las miradas matasen éste hubiera caído muerto.

El hecho de que el rubio hubiera querido, primero abusar de alguna manera a Kathleen y luego hechizarla, le había caído tan bien como si le hubiesen dado mil patadas en sus partes nobles. El hecho de pensar que a esa joven que le había caído tan bien le pasara algo, lo ponía malo, e iba a hacer lo posible e imposible para que aquel idiota universal las pagara caro, muy caro.

-¡Quedan castigados¡Ya mismo los llevo con el director, y, como aún ejerzo poderes de prefecto, 60 puntos menos para Slytherin!

Cedric les aplicó el _Desmaius_ para que no pudieran replicar, y luego aplicó el _Wingardium Leviosa_ para hacer levitar los cuerpos hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

-Gracias Cedric-dijo Kathleen abrazando al castaño, provocando su sonrojo y el del chico, separándose rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.-En verdad, no sé como agradecerte…

-Yo sí-dijo éste sonriéndole haciéndola estremecerse sin saber por qué- ven conmigo a la fiesta de Slughorn, ya que yo no conozco a nadie ahora y bueno…

-Me encantaría ir contigo-dijo Kathleen sonriendo emocionada por la idea de ir al baile con Cedric, que era tan guapo… Al darse cuenta de su pensamiento sacudió ligeramente la cabeza- Ahora ¿vamos a comer? Es la hora de la comida y no quiero retrasarme…

- Está bien, vamos…-dijo Cedric-

Y juntos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

Al llegar, Kathleen despidió a Cedric con la mano, ya que no quería tocarlo o siquiera besarlo en la mejilla, porque la última vez que lo había hecho, había sentido algo muy raro es su estómago, lindo, pero raro.

Rápidamente se acercó a la mesa de los Gryffindor y cuando vislumbró a Harry, que estaba sentado junto a Ron y Hermione, comenzó a acercarse a ellos.

Ron ese día comía más apresurado que de costumbre, cosa que hacía que Harry y Hermione se miraran pícaramente.

-¿Qué sucede Ron? Hoy estas comiendo… raro- concluyó Hermione

- _Eg_ que mi Lunita me _esdpega _–respondió éste con comida en su boca, haciendo que la castaña hiciera una mueca de asco, lo que hizo reír por lo bajo a Harry que por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de mirarla.

- "Lunita" – dijo Kathleen que acababa de acercárseles poniendo sus manos en los hombros del pelirrojo, que al sentir el contacto se atragantó con la comida que tenía y que a la castaña se le frunciera el seño ligeramente.- qué tierno eres Ron.

- Y… así es el amor, no? –dijo Harry sonriéndole a la pelirroja que le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras Hermione no dejaba de mirarlos y pinchaba con más fuerza de la necesaria un pedazo de roast beef.

- ¿Puedo sentarme junto a ustedes chicos? La mesa de Hufflepuff está llena…- decía Kathleen señalando con su dedo pulgar la mesa de su casa, que en verdad estaba llena excepto unos lugares al final.

Hermione, que había visto los lugares, estaba a punto de decirle que aún si quedaban lugares en la mesa de Hufflepuff y que no había necesidad de 'estorbar' en su mesa… mejor dicho, de ocupar un asiento en su mesa, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Harry se le adelantó:

Si, seguro Kath, siéntate aquí- y tras haberlo dicho, se corrió del lado de Hermione para ponerse más cerca de Ron, haciendo que ésta sintiera las punzadas de su estómago con mayor intensidad que antes y que la pelirroja quedara entre ella y su mejor amigo Harry.

Tras este hecho, Hermione no sólo estaba furiosa sino que las punzadas a las que ya se estaba acostumbrando la estaban abrumando, como si la quemaran interiormente debido a la intensidad.

-Gracias… y¿qué van a hacer hoy por la tarde?- preguntó la ojiverde mientras se servía una buena porción de tarta de calabaza.

- No lo sé… -respondió Harry mientras la imitaba en servirse - ¿Y tú?

- Bueno, yo iré a Hogsmeade a comprarme algún vestido para el baile del club de Slughorn.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-preguntó Harry

- Bueno yo….-dijo Kath, pero fue interrumpida por Herms

- La acompañaremos Luna y yo, así de paso compramos nuestros vestidos juntas… ¿No Kath?-dijo Hermione con un tono no propio de ella mientras sonreía falsamente, cosa que Harry notó. _"Todo con tal de alejarte de ella"_

- Claro… -contestó Kath un poco confusa y sorprendida debido al último comentario de Hermione, pero sonrió y siguió- Estaría muy bueno.

- Está bien…-dijo Harry sonriéndole también, con los ojos esmeraldas apagados- por cierto Kath¿Tienes pareja para el baile? –ahora su voz sonaba tímida y era casi imperceptible

En ese momento, a Hermione se le atragantó su comida, pero hizo todo lo posible para pasar desapercibida, cosa que fue muy fácil de realizar.

"_¿¡Quiere invitarla al baile¡NO¡Más vale que tenga pareja porque si no…¿Por qué si no qué¡Ay por favor! Más vale que tenga pareja así Harry… puede invitar a otra… a alguien… a alguien como… como yo"_

Sabía que era más que imposible aquello, ya que si no lo había hecho en cuarto, menos lo haría en sexto¿no? _"Pero quizá… tan sólo quizá… me invitase… ¡basta Hermione¡No te engañes! Tú sabes que es imposible¿o no?"_

- Ehmm… si, ya tengo pareja. – Kathleen se había tornado colorada y su voz era algo muy parecida a un susurro.

- Ahh – dijo Harry recuperando su tono de voz normal- en el baile nos lo presentas¿si?

- Si si, está bien- le dijo sonriéndole y abandonando también el sonido de su voz-y por cierto Hermione, nos vemos en los jardines del colegio a las tres¿te parece?

- Si, nos veremos allí. Yo buscaré a Luna.

- Buenísimo. – Le dedicó una gran sonrisa a ésta y al ver que no se la devolvía sino que la miraba con el seño fruncido volvió a posar su mirada en su plato.- Ron… ¿me pasas el zumo de naranja por favor?

- Ehmmm… si, claro-dijo el pelirrojo dándoselo.- Ahora me tengo que ir. Quiero estar un rato con mi novia antes de que se la lleven a comprar vestidos y de paso le aviso¿quieren? Ya que bueno… -sus orejas se tornaron coloradas- ella me invitó ya que también pertenece al club de Slughorn.

- Está bien Ron – dijo Hermione sonriéndole mientras lo miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos… un brillo de alegría al ver cuanto un chico quería a una chica… y no pudo evitar pensar en ella, y su príncipe… y Harry… sacudió la cabeza. _"¿¡Qué rayos tiene que ver Harry con mi príncipe!?¡Oh vamos Hermione!, ahora además de sentir esos terribles celos de tu mejor amigo deliras. Sigue así que terminarás como la madre de Sirius." _

Ron se despidió de sus amigos con un movimiento de manos mientras iba caminando hacia la puerta. Hermione también lo saludó aún sonriendo dándole la espalda a Kathleen y a Harry, por lo que no pudo ver como éste la miraba con el seño fruncido.

Kathleen se percató de la mirada de Harry hacia Hermione y no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. A Harry le gustaba Hermione. Se notaba a leguas. Por lo que iba a hacer todo para que el sábado pudiera ocurrir "algo" entre ambos.

Después de que el pelirrojo se hubiese ido, el almuerzo concurrió normal, excepto que Harry aún seguía mirando a Hermione con el seño fruncido. _"¿Le gusta… Ron? No no, no puede gustarle Ron… ¡tiene novia! Pero entonces… ¿Por qué lo miraba así? Basta Harry. A Hermione no le gusta nadie. Tranquilo." _Y pensando en eso sonrió, tomando lo que le quedaba de su zumo de naranja.

De repente, Kathleen se despidió de ambos, con la excepción de que a Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que hizo que a la castaña la volvieran a perturbar esas odiosas punzadas mientras no dejaba de fruncir el seño y a ésta con un gesto de manos.

La pelirroja salió de la mesa de los Gryffindors, y se dirigió hacia la habitación de las Hufflepuffs.

Al entrar y ver que nadie estaba en el baño, se dirigió a darse una ducha para luego ir a Hogsmeade para comprarse el vestido que usaría el sábado.

Entonces recordó la escena del comedor entre Harry y Hermione y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se notaba a kilómetros que a Harry le gustaba Hermione y a ésta lo mismo. Sobretodo por las reacciones que tenían. Pero estaba segura que si se los preguntaba, se lo negarían. _"Ay estos dos… ¿Por qué en vez de hacer toda una escenita no se dicen lo que sienten? Bueno, creo que este sábado será un día genial para hacerlos darse cuenta." _

Al pensarlo, no pudo evitar sonreír, pero tampoco pudo evitar pensar en ella y _su_ pareja para el baile. Cedric.

Al pensar en su nombre un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral.

No sabía por qué, pero ahora estaba nerviosísima.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaba 1 hora para ir a Hogsmeade, por lo que decidió apurarse en su ducha, aunque el nombre de Cedric no salía de su cabeza.

En el Gran Comedor, Harry y Hermione aún seguían almorzando.

Desde que Kathleen se había ido, no habían pronunciado palabra alguna. Hermione no quería levantar la mirada de su plato porque sabía que si veía los ojos verdes esmeraldas de Harry ya no podría seguir escondiendo su molestia y los celos que la estaban torturando en su mente saldrían sin control. No, a esos ojos no podía mentirles.

Estaba incómoda porque sentía sus ojos clavados en ella y sabía que no la dejarían en paz a menos de que ella hablara.

-Harry – sus ojos se encontraron y por un momento creyó ver en ellos un dejo de… ¿enojo? –debo irme a prepararme para ir a Hogsmeade. Aparte debo ir a buscar a Luna… aunque no quiero interrumpirla con Ron… – Harry vio como sonreía al pronunciar su nombre y no pudo evitar bufar- ¿sucede algo Harry?

-No-contestó mordazmente mientras hacía lo posible por no preguntar…- ¿Te gusta Ron?

Y las palabras salieron de su boca. Se sintió terriblemente estúpido, sobretodo al ver la cara de burla que ponía Hermione.

- ¿Yo¿De Ron? Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ¿Acaso estás loco Harry? Es el novio de una de mis mejores amigas… ¿cómo va a gustarme? Ja ja ja ja Además… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Y lo había hecho otra vez. Había metido la pata tan profundamente que no sabía como iba a hacer para sacarla.

- Ehhh… porque, bueno… como vi que tú lo mirabas de esa forma… tan… "especial"

- Ay Harry –dijo limpiándose algunas lágrimas provocadas por la risa- pero mira que decir eso… yo sólo lo miraba así porque me encanta ver como las personas se quieren, y el amor que Ron le tiene a Luna es tan grande que es digno de admiración.

- Ah…-se había quedado embobado viendo como su mejor amiga le sonreía con ese brillo especial que habían tenido sus ojos antes. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de lo hermosa que era su sonrisa… sus labios…- Lo siento entonces

- No que va, Harry. Pero que me has hecho reír, me has hecho. Ja ja ja

- Por cierto Herms¿con quién vas a ir al baile?

- Ehmmm… -esa pregunta la había agarrado por sorpresa- no sé… no tengo pareja. ¿Y tú?

- Yo tampoco… -un incómodo silencio los invadió, que luego fue roto por Harry – y entonces, me preguntaba si… - ¿cómo es que se sentía tan nervioso? Era Hermione, su mejor amiga, y sólo la invitaría para que no fuera sola al baile. Además, el sólo hecho de pensar que alguien podría ir con ella lo hacía enojar… y mucho.- me preguntaba si… siquerriasiralbaileconmigo

- ¿Qué Harry? Lo siento, pero no he entendido nada de lo que has dicho.

- Me preguntaba si… querrías ir al baile con… conmigo.

¿Acaso era cierto lo que Harry le había dicho¿La había invitado?

Si, era cierto. Al percatarse de ello, su corazón dio un vuelco tan grande que sintió que se le saldría del pecho. La sonrisa más ancha invadió su rostro y feliz como nunca antes lo había estado dijo:

-Si

Lo malo es que no se había escuchado. Lo había dicho tan bajo a causa de la felicidad que sentía que ni ella había podido escucharse.

Harry al ver que no respondía supuso que no querría ir con él, por lo que en un tono de voz bajo pero audible le dijo:

-Si no quieres, lo entenderé….

-Si

-¿Si qué? – al ver su sonrisa, una pequeña esperanza había comenzado a formarse.

-Si, si quiero ir al baile contigo.

Y entonces lo abrazó tan fuerte que ambos se cayeron en el banco, con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

* * *

Notas de las Autoras: antes que nada, queremos agradecer por los bellísimos 18 reviews que tenemos. Estamos muy contentas por ellos

Gracias a: **AtRaM Potter, juli, Marze2403, Moni H-Hr forever, Jane Hermy Granger, karypotter** (no te preocupes que eso no va a suceder. Antes de que pase eso, nos hacemos HeRon xD), **HermPotter, Loony Potter, Sol, danny1989, Sabina, Mariella.**

¡Muchas gracias! y también a los que nos agregaron a favoritos, en alertas y demás.

Esperamos que les haya gustado.

Y como veran, nuestra castaña sigue con los celos a flor de piel, aunque ahora tiene una cosa por la cuál sonreír tontamente jajaja

El próximo capítulo (el tres) lo verán seguramente el sábado próximo... aunque ya saben como funcionan lo de los reviews, no?

Así que clickeen un _"GO"_ y déjennos su opinión

Les mandamos besotes enormes a donde quiera que estén :)

Niicu (harryherms) y Flor.


	4. Capítulo III

**26 de Enero de 2008**

**H**ola gente! Hoy sábado les traemos el capítulo nº 3 de la historia.

Es más largo que los anteriores y es uno de nuestros favoritos por obvias razones que van a ver a continuación.

Sin nada más que decir, los dejamos leer.

Ah, saben, los personajes, excepto Kathleen hasta el momento, son propiedad de JK Rowling, la WB, etc, nosotras sólo los utilizamos para su diversión.

Y por cierto, abajo las **pequeñas notas de las autoras** de siempre.

* * *

Capítulo III

- Herr… mioo…nee –decía Harry entrecortadamente debido al fuerte abrazo que estaba recibiendo por parte de su mejor amiga

- ¡Oh Harry¡Cuánto lo siento!- dijo la castaña mientras se levantaba del moreno y se incorporaba en el asiento, para luego recibir pícaras miradas de su mesa, cosa que hizo que sus mejillas tomaran un ligero color escarlata.- Ehmm… me tengo que ir para prepararme para ir a Hogsmeade, Harry.

- Está bien. Después nos vemos¿si?

- Si si... no hay problema. ¡Nos vemos luego Harry¡Adiós!- y tras saludarlo con la mano, se dirigió muy sonriente a su Sala Común, mientras que Harry la miraba también sonriente como se iba.

--------

Al salir de su ducha, Kathleen se vistió con unos jeans azules marinos ajustados, un sweater rojo mangas largas que combinaba perfectamente con su lacio pelo y unas zapatillas a juego.

Salió rumbo a los jardines para encontrarse con las chicas y se topó con Cedric Diggory.

- H-ola…-dijo Cedric. Era increíble como la belleza de esa chica lo hacía estremecerse completamente, hasta el punto de hacerlo tartamudear cada vez que la veía.

- Hola… ¿Cómo estas?- respondió ésta con su amable sonrisa, mientras sentía que sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

- G-enial… ¿Y tú¿te encuentras bien?

- De mil maravillas, es más, ahora tengo que irme hacia Hogsmeade a comprar mi vestido con Hermione y Luna.

- Espero que los encuentren.-le sonrió

- Gracias- y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, que fue medio tonta ya que se había perdido en aquellos ojos almendra que le encantaban y no sabía el porqué. Separó su mirada de la de él mientras sentía como el color invadía sus mejillas.

- Si tú quieres…bueno… podemos ir…juntos, o sea, digo- Cedric estaba tan nervioso que Kathleen tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por entender lo que decía- podría ayudarte… ayudarlas

- No sé, tendría que preguntárselo a Hermione. Ella tuvo la idea de que vayamos las tres.

- Por mí, tienes un si.

- Jajajaja, por ti, no por ella…- suspiró al pensar como sería su tarde con Hermione. Siempre que estaba con ella, le daba la impresión de que ella no la quería cerca.

- No te llevas muy bien con ella¿no?

- Sinceramente… no. No es que sea mala chica, es más, es una muy buena persona y se le nota, pero nos conocemos poco y nada y además se nota a leguas que le molesta que Harry y yo estemos juntos…-

- ¿Están juntos?- no supo porqué, pero sintió como su interior comenzaba a arderle.

- ¡No¡No estamos juntos! Quería decir, cada vez que estamos "cerca" ¿comprendes?

- Si- y de repente se sintió tan feliz que tuvo que ahogar un suspiro de alivio.- Yo creo que a ella le gusta…

- Si, eso no hay duda… y creo que él también de ella, pero ambos no se dan cuenta de lo que sienten debido a los grandes años de amistad que tienen.

- Si… yo también pienso lo mismo.

- Bueno, creo que si me vas a acompañar deberíamos…

- Una pregunta…

- ¿Si?

- ¿A que colegio ibas?- esa duda lo albergaba desde que la había conocido… ¿cómo no la había visto nunca?

- Yo iba a la Academia Beauxbeatons…

- ¿Conoces a Fleur y a Gabrielle de la Court?

- Claro…- no le gustaba para nada el tono emocionado que mantenía la voz de Cedric. ¿Acaso habría tenido algo con Fleur? No… era imposible aquello, pero ¿Por qué le importaba a ella? - ellas me contaron sobre lo guapo que es Harry jaja…- vio como la cara de Cedric se tornaba seria y ese gesto le encantó- y del torneo de los tres magos y bueno, también se de la muerte de Igor Karkaroff, el director de Victor Krum, una lástima…Pero por lo menos sobreviviste, Harry y Fleur también…No me hubiera gustado no conocerte…

- Veo que sabes perfectamente la historia

- Si, ellas y yo somos muy buenas amigas, aunque soy más amiga de Fleur. Fue ella quien me convenció de venir a Hogwarts para conocer al maravilloso Harry Potter, al profesor Dumbledore… y acepté enseguida, ya que no aguantaba ni un minuto más a Madame Maxime… Era realmente insoportable, pero muy buena mujer. ¡Nos hacía bailar ballet todos los santos días¿Sabes las ampollas que he tenido a causa de eso?

- Jajajaaj Entonces creo que podrías mostrarme como bailas¿no? Ahora no tienes ampollas…

- Claro…pero después si tengo ampollas en los pies…

- Jajaja, no te pasara nada…Muéstrame…

- Está bien.

Kathleen, empezó a dar algunas piruetas alrededor de Cedric y éste quedó atónito ante el baile de la joven. Se movía con tanta delicadeza como un pétalo de rosa en el aire y Cedric no pudo evitar admirar mucho más su belleza de lo que hacía. Los giros y _degulés _que estaba dando eran tan perfectos y sincronizados que Cedric estaba seguro de que si participaba en un torneo, ganaría el primer premio sin dudar.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo de lo que antes no se había percatado.

Kathleen le gustaba… _y mucho. "Si es tan hermosa… ¿Pero Cedric¿Qué estás diciendo¡Cómo te va a gustar! Bueno… si, me gusta… y no sabes cuanto… ¡Basta!"_

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Kathleen sin dejar de danzar, haciendo salir a Cedric de su ensimismamiento

- Si…digo, no, no me gusta, me fascina. Bailas excelente Kath.

- Gracias-el chico notó como se sonrojaba ligeramente y no pudo evitar sonreír. -Estuve 6 años en Beauxbeatons, y creo que me ayudó a perfeccionarme en la danza… aunque obligatoriamente…

-No, enserio… bailas tan bien que…

- ¿Que qué?

- Que cualquiera se fijaría en ti por todo lo que sabes hacer. –_"Incluso alguien como yo… ¿Pero en qué estás pensando Cedric¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?"_

- Jajajaja, sigue soñando, eso no va a pasar…

- Tengo que ponerme a tu altura para bailar en la fiesta de Slughorn si no quiero hacer papelones…No me gustaría pisarte…

-¿Quieres que practiquemos?- le preguntó la colorada sonriente

- B-bueno- respondió Cedric sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba rápidamente

- Tómame de la cintura…-ordenó Kathleen

Cedric lo hizo y sus dedos temblorosos rozaron con la tela del sweater.

Kathleen sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la médula ósea. Tragó saliva. Cedric tenía sus manos en su cintura… ¿qué otra cosa podría ser mejor? Ya no importaba nada, ni el día, ni la hora, ni los minutos ni segundos… nada, excepto ellos dos.

Kathleen apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del chico sintiendo la gruesa tela del algodón del uniforme del Hufflepuff y luego juntó su otra mano libre con una del muchacho y entonces lentamente comenzaron a bailar.

Ambos se deslizaron por la habitación, sonrientes, sin importarles nada, por lo que se olvidaron de la hora… tanto que ni se dieron cuenta de que se hacía tarde.

-Aún no me pisaste… estás bailando muy bien

-Gracias. Espero no hacerlo el sábado.

- Por favor, porque no me gustaría acabar sin un pie…

- Jajajaj tranquila, no lo harás…

Cedric y ella, se quedaron mirándose y esas miradas decían más que mil palabras, pero estos dos aún no podían descifrar lo que realmente significaban.

- ¡Por Merlín¡Es tardísimo¡Hermione va a matarme! Debo irme…-dijo Kathleen

- Pero…bueno, está bien… ¿te acompaño?

- No gracias… Hermione va a estar demasiado enojada para aguantarse otro disgusto...

- Oh, está bien pero… ¿Después nos vamos a ver?

- Si…Si llego temprano de Hogsmeade y si no estoy cansada, puede que si…

- Perfecto- concluyó Cedric con una sonrisa.

- Nos vemos- dijo Kath, saliendo de la habitación rumbo a los Jardines.

Al llegar, se encontró con una muy sonriente Luna con su aspecto soñador de siempre y a una Hermione con algo mucho más que el seño fruncido.

- ¡Perdón por la tardanza, chicas! Es que tuve que hacer unas cosas… mejor dicho, tuve que bailar…-se disculpó Kathleen

- No hay problema-dijo la dulce voz de Luna- todos nos retrasamos a veces

Hermione no pudo evitar mirarla con ojos abiertos como platos mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente _"Claro… la señorita perfecta llega 1 hora tarde y todos la perdonan, pero por su culpa nos retrasamos y la que nos afectamos somos nosotras. ¡Cómo si ella fuese la única que tiene cosas que hacer! Arggg"- _¿Qué bailaste?-preguntó Luna como quién no quiere la cosa haciendo enojar mucho más a Hermione.

- Bueno, simplemente lo que me hacían bailar en Beauxbeatons… puro ballet.. Algo que no me llama la atención, pero que según Madame Máxime hago genial…

- ¿Enserio? Yo siempre, quise aprender ballet, pero no soy muy buena para el equilibrio-dijo Luna, con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus enormes ojos azules.

- Si quieres, puedo darte algunas clases… ya sabes, para que sepas mejor como controlar tu equilibrio- esto a Hermione le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Una cosa era que _la señorita perfecta _supiera bailar ballet y supuestamente a la perfección, pero otra muy distinta era que viniera y se hiciera la profesora. ¿Quién se creía que era?

- ¡Si! Estaría muy bueno. ¿Cuándo empezamos?-preguntó Luna, con la sonrisa más linda.

- Mañana mismo si te parece bien…

- Claro, me parece genial – y ambas rieron tontamente, a lo que Hermione sólo pudo bufar y mirar su reloj exageradamente, a ver si así se daban cuenta de la hora…

- Bueno, entonces te espero mañana después de Transformaciones, en la Sala de los Menesteres.

- Ahí es en donde nos reuníamos con el ED…-dijo Hermione por primera vez interrumpiendo la conversación- y no es muy conocido que digamos… ¿cómo lo conoces?

- Ya sé que no es muy conocido, pero la mayoría de mi tiempo lo paso en la biblioteca y en Beauxbeatons había un libro sobre Hogwarts que decía sobre todas estas cosas ocultas y además, alguien me lo había mencionado… creo que Colin, ya que ahí hacían las reuniones del E.D¿no? Y que Harry era profesor…-Hermione vio sonreír a la pelirroja al pronunciar su nombre y no pudo evitar que las punzadas la invadieran otra vez- Seguro que era un profesor excelente¿no?

- Si, era más que excelente, era…-se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, y al ver las sonrisas pícaras de la rubia y la pelirroja añadió en tono molesto- Pero ahora procuremos apurarnos para ir a Hogsmeade…

- Claro-contestaron Luna y Kathleen al unísono mientras a espaldas de la castaña se dirigían risitas cómplices.

Las jóvenes se dirigieron hacia Hogsmeade y al llegar fueron a la tienda de Madam Malkim, donde también se vendían unos vestidos de gala hermosísimos, como el que la castaña se había comprado para el baile de cuarto. Ésta sonrió al recordar la cara que Harry le dirigió al verla bajar por las escaleras.

-Luna…este vestido¿te gusta?-dijo Kathleen, mostrándole un vestido azul a la rubia.

-Me encanta…es perfecto…-dijo Luna, con entusiasmo. Y en verdad el vestido era hermoso: era de un azul igual al de los ojos de la chica con unos tirantes que terminaban atándose en la espalda, dejando una parte de ésta al descubierto y con un largo hasta el piso. A Luna le quedaría genial y no se perdería por nada la cara de Ron al verla.

-Creo que a Ronald le va a encantar-dijo Hermione sonriéndole

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó Luna aún sonriendo mientras miraba cada vez más y más entusiasmada el vestido.

-Claro. Además¿cómo no le va a gustar? Si él se vuelve loco tan solo con verte- le dijo Kathleen mirándola con dulzura –

- Tiene razón Kathleen-dijo Hermione por primera vez concordando con la pelirroja, cosa de lo que ésta y hasta ella misma se sorprendieron.

-Pero no eres la única persona que hace que a los hombres se le caigan las babas con tan solo una mirada…por ejemplo Hermione -aseguró Kathleen sonriente- creo que Harry gusta de ti…

-De… ¿De Mi?-preguntó Hermione incrédula. ¿Kathleen le estaba diciendo todo esto cuando Hermione sentía que a Harry le encantaba la pelirroja? - No puede ser…soy su mejor amiga…

-Hermione…seamos razonables. Harry gusta de ti….lo veo en sus ojos… cada vez que te mira, o te habla… es más que obvio-dijo Kathleen, con suma tranquilidad, a lo que Luna asentía sonriendo sin soltar el vestido azul- Y te soy honesta: me encantaría que fueran pareja… porque…-

- Pero… tú… ¿no gustas de Harry?- si, se lo había preguntado. Pero se sintió una terrible estúpida al ver como Kathleen comenzaba a partirse de la risa.

- ¿¡Es que te has vuelto loca Hermione!? Jajajaja ¡tú si que me haces reír! Jajaja

¡Obvio que no! Yo a Harry lo veo como un amigo… quizá como al hermano que nunca tuve… pero hasta ahí nomás…

Hermione no pudo evitar darse el lujo de sonreír… ¡Kathleen no gustaba de Harry! Y eso le dejaba el camino libre a ella… ¿¡Pero en qué estaba pensando¡Harry no le gustaba¡Por supuesto que no! Era su mejor amigo y… pero¿no era que de los mejores amigos nacen los mejores amantes? _"¡Basta Hermione! Tú y Harry no pueden ser nada porque son amigos… y nada más. Pero… ¿qué tal si pudiesen 'ser' algo más¡Basta Hermione!"_

- Y… ¿por qué crees que con Harry haríamos la pareja perfecta?- preguntó Hermione, y se dio cuenta que su nombre, Harry y pareja en la misma oración encajaba perfecto.

-Porque Harry compartió contigo 7 años de su vida y creo que tantos años pueden hacer que una amistad se transforme en un gran amor.

-No lo sé Kath- dijo Hermione por primera vez llamándola así. Kathleen comenzaba a caerle mejor, mucho mejor. Las punzadas en su estómago se desvanecían lentamente.- aunque igual entre Harry y yo no puede pasar nada porque… sólo somos amigos¿no?

Kathleen y Luna hicieron un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia al asunto, por lo que la castaña se atrevió a preguntar

- Y si Harry y yo fuésemos la pareja perfecta… ¿cómo es que lo sabes?

Kathleen, se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro para decirle mientras le sonreía.

- Lo sé Herms, sólo lo sé.

Hermione, al mirar los ojos verde esmeralda de la joven quedó petrificada. Ella era tan parecida a Lily Evans, la madre de Harry…Era tan igual que ahora entendía cuando Harry le preguntaba que pensaba de ella. Al ver la sonrisa en su rostro, Hermione no pudo más que sonreír. Kathleen era una persona genial.

-Kath…Herms…se nos está haciendo tarde, así que empecemos…-dijo Luna interrumpiéndolas.

Éstas sonrieron y comenzaron a buscar vestidos para probarse.

Las tres entraron a distintos probadores con un vestido cada una.

Hermione se probó su vestido, que era de un hermoso verde muy parecido al de los ojos de Harry (aunque no tan hermosos como ellos) que hacía resaltar su pelo y su esbelta figura de una manera impresionantemente bella. Tenía unos pequeños volados en la parte inferior del vestido que rozaba el suelo y la parte superior estaba formada por unos finos tirantes que dejaban al descubierto sus hombros y parte de su espalda. En la cintura, tenía un pequeño lazo que se ataba en la espalda marcando sus curvas que demostraban que ya había dejado de ser una niña hace mucho tiempo.

Se miró al espejo y no pudo evitar sonreírse a si misma, al imaginarse tomada del brazo de Harry y bailando con él.

A Kathleen le pasó exactamente lo mismo pero con su pareja de baile, Cedric.

No pudo hacer más que sonreír al ver como su lacio pelo rojo caía por su espalda –ahora descubierta- debido al strapless del vestido rojo que lucía. Era largo y al igual que el de la castaña, marcaba notablemente su hermosa figura. Pero de repente, su sonrojo hizo que bajara la mirada al piso. El sólo hecho de imaginarse vestido de gala a Cedric con lo apuesto que era… la hacía más que sólo colorarse.

Y bueno Luna, estaba aún tan entusiasmada con su vestido, que lo único que hacía era sonreírle al espejo que tenía enfrente.

-Yo ya tengo mi vestido -dijo Luna mientras salía de su probador dando una alegre pirueta

-Yo también ya tengo mi vestido. Sólo me faltan los zapatos -dijo Kath, saliendo con el vestido en mano y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Hermione asomó su cara por la puerta del probador y les dijo

- Kath… Luna… ¿qué les parece?- preguntó saliendo con el vestido puesto para luego ver las caras de asombro que tenían las jóvenes- ¿no les parece muy… provocador para una fiesta?

- ¡Por Merlín Herms!- dijo Luna con cara de '¿no es más que obvio?'- ¡Ese vestido te queda espectacular!

- ¡Si Herms! – concordó la pelirroja- ¡Pareces una modelo!

- ¿Una modelo¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Luna y tras la mirada que Kathleen le dio a la rubia, Hermione dijo antes de que la pelirroja hablara.

- Son mujeres muggles muy hermosas que por lo general promocionan distintos estilos de moda caminando en pasarelas. Estas presentaciones se realizan generalmente en actos públicos.

- Ah…- dijo Luna- entonces, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que dijo Kath.

- Además-acotó la pelirroja- estoy segura de que si Harry te ve con él, no podrá sacarte los ojos de encima. Así que no se habla más del tema Herms, lo llevas y punto.

- Bueno chicas…-dijo Hermione con voz rendida, aunque no le desagradaba para nada haber perdido.

---------

Cuando hubieron pagado sus vestidos, salieron de la tienda.

-Kath…-dijo Luna

-¿Si?

- Me parece que ese chico alto de tu casa-dijo la rubia señalando a Cedric- está mirándote y viniendo para acá…

- Ah- dijo Kathleen sin poder evitar sonreír aunque no sabía porque- ¿por qué no se adelantan y después las alcanzo?- sugirió Kathleen sin despegar sus ojos de el caminar del chico.-

-Como tú digas-dijo Hermione sonriendo pícaramente

- Vamos Herms, dejemos a Kath con su _amigo_ Cedric. Seguro que quieren estar a solas… -agregó Luna

-¡CHICAS!- gritó una total colorada Kathleen, a lo que éstas sólo pudieron reír a carcajada limpia para luego irse a la tienda de zapatos más cercana.

Kathleen resopló por lo bajo y cuando se dio la vuelta para poder seguir admirando como caminaba Cedric, se dio cuenta que éste estaba enfrente de ella, sonriendo como para hacerla estremecer de la única manera que él sabía.

* * *

Notas de las Autoras: Bueno, como ven, cierta castaña ya no está tan peleada con dicha pelirroja . Esperamos que les guste ya que fue uno de los capítulos que más nos gustó escribir.

Muchas gracias a los que nos agregan a favoritos, en alertas, o a los que nos hacen más que felices con sus hermosos reviews:

**Moni H-Hr forever, Lyra, HermPotter, karypiotter, lanyera, AtRaM Potter, Marze2403, danny 1989, Lily Jane Granger, briadsxs, ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR, lily potter weasley95.**

Gracias!

Bueno, ya nos vamos. Y ya saben lo de los reviews, cuanto más dejen, más rápido habrá actualización

Les mandamos un beso fuerte y un gran abrazo a los que siguen esta historia y a ti que te has leído todo esto.

Niicu (harryherms) y Flor.


	5. Capítulo IV

**4 de Enero de 2008**

**H**ola a todos!

Antes que nada, pedimos perdón por no haber subido ayer Sábado, pero yo (harryherms) tuve parientes en casa y se me hizo imposible subir el capítulo. Y como Flor no tiene el capítulo (bueno, no me acuerdo si se lo pasé por msn o por mail), además de que seguro no se debe acordar la contraseña de esta cuenta, tampoco pudo subirlo.

En fin, acá está el cuarto capítulo de la historia. Es uno de los capítulos que más nos gustan con Flor (ya van a saber por qué jijiiji)

Esperemos que les guste . Lo único que tenemos que decir antes de dejarlos leer es que **los personajes, excepto Kathleen hasta el momento, y los lugares al igual que los hechizos son propiedad de la señora Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Nosotras sólo los utilizamos para plasmar nuestra gran ¬¬ imaginación y para divertirlos.**

Y por supuesto también, abajo nuestras ya habituales **pequeñas notas de autoras.**

* * *

Capítulo IV

-Hola Kath-dijo Cedric

-Hola- respondió la pelirroja sonriéndole también- ¿qué haces en Hogsmeade?

-Vine a acompañar a mi padre que tenía que hacer algo…y… te vi…y entonces quería…

-¡Cedric!-gritó un hombre rechoncho de pelo oscuro que tenía los mismos ojos que el joven acercándose hacia ellos- Te estaba… ¡ah! Pero¿Quién es esta hermosa joven?

Si, lo había afirmado. Era el padre de Cedric. Dos gotas de agua.

-Soy Kathleen, Kathleen Neil. Y supongo que usted es…

-Yo soy Amos Diggory – dijo el hombre estrechándole la mano ligeramente a la pelirroja. Aunque más que estrecharle, le estaba envolviendo la mano con su mano mientras la movía de arriba a abajo

-Papá…-susurró Cedric mirando como Kathleen sonreía nerviosamente ante el gesto

-Sabes Cedric- dijo soltando por fin la mano de la muchacha mientras se dirigía a su hijo- Creo que conozco a esta muchachita de alguna parte…

Kathleen cada vez se ponía más colorada (si eso era posible) debido a la intensa mirada que recibía por parte de aquél hombre que ya le había caído bien. Estaba pensando en cómo sería tenerlo de suegro… aunque para eso habría que casarse con Cedric y… sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, aunque no pudo reprimir una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Ah¡Ya sé a quién te pareces!-dijo el padre de Cedric luego de varios segundos- ¡eres igual a la madre del niño-que-vivió! No me acuerdo su nombre ahora… pero eres idéntica a ella.

- Ah… si si- dijo Kathleen mientras asentía a desgana sin prestar atención a lo que el hombre decía. Estaba hipnotizada en los hermosos destellos que tenían los rizos del cabello de Cedric, que eran increíblemente bellos- puede ser…

-Tienes sus ojos…-dijo Amos sonriéndole mientras con sus enormes manos se daba unas pequeñas palmadas en la barriga

-Papá…-susurró otra vez Cedric, pero esta vez con una sonrisa

Amos le guiñó un ojo a su primogénito, gesto que la pelirroja no pudo comprender, y tras saludar con un gesto de manos, se alejó de los jóvenes.

-Emm…-dijo Kath mordiendo su labio inferior tras ver que ninguno emitía sonido alguno, cosa que le fascinó a Cedric

- ¿Y las chicas?- preguntó el castaño para sacar tema de conversación

- Fueron a comprar zapatos… y yo les dije que en un momento las alcanzaba… así que…

- Si, tranquila, comprendo- dijo Cedric sonriéndole, aunque sus ojos no expresaban lo mismo. Estaban como… ¿tristes?- nos vemos después¿vale¿Y te parece si vamos a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla? Podemos invitar a las chicas si quieres…

- Si, seguro. Adiós Cedric! – y entonces se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y le dio a Cedric un sonoro beso en la mejilla, dejando al chico atontado y a ella más colorada que su propio pelo. Entonces se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al local dónde se encontraban Hermione y Luna.

Kathleen tenía una gran sonrisa cuando entro en la tienda, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por las chicas.

-¡WOW! Cuanto te tardaste…-dijo Luna con una sonrisa pícara-

-Seguro que se la pasaron hablando…-dijo Hermione sonriente, aunque parecía que esa frase tuviese un doble sentido, el cuál la pelirroja no pudo descifrar.

-En realidad, conocí al padre de Cedric y por eso me retrasé un poco…

-Para mí que Cedric te gusta…-acotó Luna mientras observaba un par de zapatos del mismo color que su vestido con taco chino

-¿¡Qué¿A mí? No…-mintió Kath, ya que ella bien sabía que Cedric le gustaba… y mucho. No sabía desde cuándo ni porqué, sólo que le gustaba, aunque bien sabía que era imposible. ¿Cómo podría un hombre tan guapo como él fijarse en una chiquilla como ella? No, era sumamente imposible.

-¿Kath?-dijo Hermione mirándola con el seño ligeramente fruncido… incitándola a hablar más.

-Está bien…-no sabía cómo, pero Hermione parecía saber de sus sentimientos- lo admito…"Me gusta Cedric Diggory" ¿contentas?-les dijo a ambas a lo que éstas sólo pudieron sonreír- pero NUNCA voy a mostrarle lo que siento -dijo Kathleen mientras se disponía a buscar zapatos

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Herms mientras se acercaba a ella para poder mirarla a los ojos

-Porque es obvio que él no siente lo mismo…en realidad, no se si él siente lo mismo…o si sigue con Cho Chang, ya que me dijeron que fueron novios en el torneo de los tres magos…-dijo Kathleen mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza

-¡Ay ni la menciones!-dijo Hermione tras resoplar por lo bajo. Se notaba que aquella chica no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Pasa algo con ella?-preguntó Kathleen mientras seguía buscando zapatos

- Bueno… ella y Harry…bueno…después te cuento…-dijo Hermione mientras agarraba con más fuerza de la necesaria un par de zapatos verdes-

Buscó con la mirada a Luna en busca de una explicación, a lo que ésta sigilosamente se acercó y le susurró:

-Ella y Harry fueron novios, aunque su romance no duró mucho

-Ya entiendo…-susurró Kathleen, mientras entendía el repentino enojo de la castaña. Y la comprendía, ya que con Cedric había pasado algo parecido.

-Chicas… -dijo Luna de repente mientras se sentaba a probarse ese par que había estado teniendo en la mano-¿Con quién van al baile? Porque yo voy con Ronnie- no pudo evitar sonreír tras decir el nombre de su novio- pero no sé con quien van ustedes

-Yo voy con Harry…-respondió Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se probaba aquellos zapatos verdes que la habían fascinado

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Kathleen terriblemente ilusionada y sonriendo a más no poder

-Si-dijo Hermione, entusiasmada-

-¡¡Iupii!!-dijo Luna mientras comenzaba a dar saltitos con los tacos que se había probado, haciendo que la dueña del local la mirara severamente- ¿Saben qué? Acabo de descubrir que además de lindos, son comodísimos.

Kathleen y Hermione rieron ante el comentario de Luna para luego volver en su búsqueda de zapatos.

La ojiverde encontró unos zapatos rojos con un delicado taco y sin dudarlo se los probó.

-¿Qué les parece?-preguntó Kathleen a las chicas

- Son geniales-dijo Luna mientras terminaba de ponerse sus zapatos

- Si… y van a quedar buenísimos con el vestido-acotó Hermione

-Entonces los llevo-dijo Kathleen sonriendo, pero no por el hecho de haber encontrado los zapatos, sino por saber con quién se encontraría- Chicas… adivinen quien me invitó a tomar una cerveza de manteca…-

-Emm… ¿puede ser que sea Cedric?-dijo Hermione mirándola pícaramente

-Si-dijo Kathleen aún más sonriente-así que apurémonos un poco¿si? Yo ya tengo mis zapatos¿y ustedes?

-Yo si- respondió Luna mostrándole la caja que tenía en mano

- Y yo también- agregó Hermione mientras terminaba de meter en la caja el par de zapatos verdes que se había probado antes.- ¿vamos?

-Si-dijeron las otras dos al unísono

Entonces pagaron los zapatos y se dirigieron fuera del local.

Al salir, descubrieron a Cedric sentado en un banco cercano que, al verlas, se paró inmediatamente.

-Hola chicas-saludó el muchacho

-Hola- respondieron las tres con una Kathleen muy sonriente

-Bueno¿vamos?-dijo Cedric

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Luna como quien no quiere la cosa

-A tomar una cerveza de mantequilla. Yo le dije a Kath, así que si quieren pueden venir…

Luna estaba por asentir, pero Hermione, tras ver como la pelirroja miraba a Cedric y éste a ésta, tomó por el codo a la rubia y dijo...

-Ahh… no. Es una lástima, pero quedamos con Harry y con Ron¿no es así Luna?-preguntó Hermione mirándola con cara amenazadora

-Ahh si si-respondió tras darse cuenta del plan de su amiga- pero otro día será.

-Ahh está bien. Entonces, mándenle saludos a los chicos, si?

-Si-respondió Hermione mientras se iba alejando con la rubia- ¡Adiós!

-Bueno¿vamos?- dijo Cedric mientras le tendía el brazo a la pelirroja

-Si-respondió ésta sonriente mientras lo aceptaba gustosa.

Luego de tomar algunos tragos de cerveza de mantequilla, los jóvenes se encontraban riendo de las travesuras de Cedric en Hogwarts, hasta que una chica de Ravenclaw se apareció en frente de ellos.

-¡Hola Cedric!-dijo Cho mientras le plantaba un beso en los labios que dejó muerta de asombro a la pelirroja y al chico en sí - ¿y tú quien eres?-preguntó tras separarse del castaño señalando a la chica

-Ehmm… ella es Kathleen, Kathleen Neil. Kath, te presento a…

-Cho Chang, la novia de Cedric-dijo ésta mientras acariciaba el pelo del chico.

Kathleen se quedó muda del asombro. ¿Para qué demonios la había invitado al baile si estaba de novio?. ¿Acaso se hacía el gracioso o qué? _"¡Idiota!. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que te invitaría? Tendrías que haber aceptado lo de Harry…" _

Entonces y para asombro de Cedric, se levantó de su asiento y dijo con la voz más fría que había usado jamás:

- Me voy. Y lo del baile, queda cancelado. Seguro que con tu novia bailarás mejor que conmigo. Adiós.

- ¡Espera Kath!- gritó Cedric, pero la pelirroja ya había salido del local.

Invadida por la rabia, comenzó a correr a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían y todo lo que podía debido a las bolsas que tenía en las manos.

Comenzaba a sentir los ojos nublados, efecto de su estúpida manía de llorar cada vez que se enfadaba mucho. Nunca odió tanto ese defecto como en aquél momento, ya que debido a su ligera miopía había tropezado con una persona y habían caído al suelo, quedando ella encima de él.

- ¡Oh!. ¡Cuánto lo siento!- dijo mientras levantaba las bolsas que se habían caído y se secaba los ojos para poder fijarse con quién había tropezado. Era un muchacho pelirrojo de unos profundos ojos azules y una figura realmente bella. Se fijó en su atuendo y vio que en su pecho tenía lo roja y dorada insignia de Gryffindor y entonces no le quedó duda de se trataba de Ron Weasley que en ese momento miraba a su alrededor, por lo que dedujo que seguramente estaba buscando a Luna.

- Luna no está conmigo Ron-dijo mientras terminaba de secarse disimuladamente los ojos- ya se fue con Hermione para Hogwarts…

- Estás llorando-dijo mientras ahora sus ojos azules la observaban preocupados-¿Por qué lloras?

- Es una larga historia…-dijo mientras rememoraba rápidamente cómo Cedric la había engañado y no pudo evitar enojarse aún más.

- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo… así que¿que tal si mientras vamos de regreso a Hogwarts me vas contando la historia?

-Está bien Ron-respondió con una sonrisa y ambos emprendieron camino hacia Hogwarts.

------------

Cuando Luna y Hermione llegaron a Hogwarts, se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes para guardar todo lo que habían comprado.

Hermione se dirigió a su placard de su cuarto de prefecta y colocó con mucho cuidado el vestido que usaría el sábado para ir a la fiesta de Slughorn con Harry.

Al verlo otra vez no pudo evitar sonreír e imaginarse del brazo con Harry… o aún mejor, bailando con él.

No sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que ese día sería uno de los más importantes de su vida.

Además, se sentía tan nerviosa… ¿pero por qué? Si al fin de cuentas, no iba a ir con otra persona que no fuese Harry, su mejor amigo… pero entonces¿por qué se sentía así?

Con esos pensamientos, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 20:00. Ya habían pasado 5 horas desde que habían ido a Hogsmeade y ya era la hora de cenar.

Entonces bajó y se encontró con un moreno de ojos verdes que la esperaba sonriente.

- Oh, Harry- dijo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa – ¿qué haces aquí?

- Mmmm… como había pasado tanto tiempo desde que habían ido a Hogsmeade, supuse que estabas aquí.

- Si, tardamos mucho, pero el tiempo vuela cuando uno está de compras. En fin¿vamos a cenar?

- Si, vamos Herms.

Y entonces ambos se dirigieron, pero con la diferencia de que Harry tomó de la mano a la castaña, cosa que hizo que el color subiera a sus mejillas, pero que no le desagradó en lo absoluto.

------------

Al llegar a Hogwarts, Ron y Kathleen se dirigieron a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff así ésta podía dejar su vestido y zapatos antes de ir a la cena.

- No puedo creer lo que te ha hecho ese Cedric-decía Ronald mientras estaban enfrente del retrato que daba a la sala común de los hufflepuffs. Kathleen no sabía bien el porqué, pero éste tenía los puños apretados.

- Yo tampoco… -contestó Kathleen más para si misma que para él- en fin, lo pasado pisado, no? No hay que llorar por la leche derramada…

- ¿Cómo que no hay que llorar por la leche derramada?. ¿Acaso se te derramó la leche?

Tras escuchar lo último que dijo el pelirrojo, Kathleen comenzó a reírse estrenduosamente, dejando a un Ron muy confundido, cosa que la hacía reírse aún con más ganas.

- ¡No Ron! jajajaja ¡Es un dicho muggle! - paró para terminar de recobrar la compostura mientras se secaba unas lágrimas producidas por la risa.- Quise decir que no hay que llorar por estupideces que ya pasaron.

- Si, en eso tienes razón.-dijo Ron, con las orejas más rojas que su propio pelo.- Bueno Kath, te espero aquí así vamos al Gran Comedor…-en este momento, sus orejas se tornaron rojísimas, si eso era posible.-juntos.

- Ah, listo. Espera un minuto- la pelirroja ingresó tan rápido como alma que lleva el diablo. Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era encontrarse con Cedric_ "aunque seguro está con Cho en Hogsmeade…"_ pensó, y no pudo evitar enojarse más de lo que estaba. Subió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron y tiró todas sus ropas por su habitación. Bajó tan rápido como subió y salió a encontrarse con Ron.

-Wow, eso sí que fue rápido-dijo Ron mientras le sonreía, a lo que ésta le devolvía la sonrisa.- En fin, Kath puedes venir a cenar a la mesa de los Gryffindor. Estoy seguro que no habrá problema, además te ahorrarás el ver a Cedric.

- Sería estupendo-dijo ésta. Mientras menos viera a Cedric, mejor.

- Entonces¿vamos?

Kathleen asintió con la cabeza y entonces ambos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, sin percatarse de que un chico castaño de Hufflepuff los observaba con el seño ligeramente fruncido y los puños apretados.

------------

- ¡Hola Luna!-decía Hermione mientras con su mano libre le hacía señas a su amiga para que viniera a su mesa, ya que la otra mano estaba entrelazada con la del moreno, por lo que recibió por parte de la rubia una mirada de pura picardía. Se sonrojó ligeramente, aunque no por eso soltó la mano de su amigo.

- Hola chicos-respondió Luna mientras hacía como si no hubiera visto nada y se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor, aunque la castaña sabía que esa mirada soñadora que le estaba dedicando ahora era un "más tarde me cuentas o te mato".

- ¿Y Luna?-preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba y soltaba la mano de su mejor amiga, sin darse cuenta de cómo la sonrisa de ella desaparecía un poco- ¿has conseguido lo que buscabas?

- Si Harry. Ya me compré el vestido y los zapatos. Pero no te diré nada… es un secreto.

- Como quieras-dijo Harry mientras le sonreía- ¿y Ron?. ¿Dónde está?

- No lo sé-dijo Luna con sus profundos ojos azules preocupados- eso iba a preguntarte yo…

- No, yo tampoco sé nada de él-respondió Harry- pero estoy seguro que debe estar por ahí, además nunca se pierde las cenas¿no? En fin¿y tú Herms?-la castaña le dedicó una sonrisa digna de un anuncio de dentífrico y Luna no pudo evitar sonreír _"¿Cómo puede ser que aún no se de cuenta de cuánto le gusta Harry?"_ -¿conseguiste lo que buscabas?

- Si, yo también conseguí todo lo que…

- ¡Hola chicos!-dijo Kathleen mientras se acercaba con Ron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor- ¿de qué estaban hablando?- y entonces la castaña pudo ver que Harry miraba a Ron sin creer lo que estaba viendo. Hermione volteó a ver a Luna si los miraba con cara rara, pero sólo pudo ver sus profundos ojos azules soñadores y una sonrisa tras haber recibido en la cabeza un beso por parte del pelirrojo, que ahora se sentaba a su lado.

- De si habíamos conseguido las cosas-dijo Luna mientras le sonreía y le servía a Ron un poco de patatas fritas.

- Ah si si-dijo Kathleen mientras se servía un poco de zumo de naranja y recibía por parte de Harry una mirada que Hermione no pudo descifrar… parecía como… ¿enojado?... no lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar sentirse triste… otra vez esa sensación de que a Harry le gustara Kathleen volvía a invadirla y aunque a ésta no le gustara, se sentía triste de saber que nunca tendría oportunidad con él…. ¿pero en qué diablos estaba pensando¿acaso no era su mejor amigo? Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo… algo que quizá sabía hace mucho tiempo pero que recién se daba cuenta. Harry le gustaba. No sabía desde cuando ni por qué, pero su mejor amigo le gustaba y mucho.

- Que gueno que egstá egsto –dijo Ron con su ya natural comida en la boca, a lo que recibió por parte de Harry una mirada de profundo asco, pero la castaña supo que no se debía a la comida.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en un silencio muy incómodo, en el cuál solo se oían las risas de Kathleen y Ron tras sus charlas en códigos, con palabras como "Hufflepuff", "idiota", "Zorro Amarillo" entre otras, que hacían que los presentes los miraran con la cara de más pura incredulidad que habían visto en sus vidas, a excepción de la ojiazul de Ravenclaw que de vez en cuando le dedicaba una sonrisa al pelirrojo que lo ponía tonto por instantes.

Hermione, mientras trataba de comer disimuladamente, observaba a Harry por el rabillo del ojo como éste – sin sacarles la vista de encima a los pelirrojos- pinchaba con más fuerza de la necesaria un pedazo de tarta de melaza.

Sintió como los ojos comenzaban a llenársele de lágrimas pero no iba a llorar, y menos en el Gran Comedor, dónde se encontraba todo Hogwarts…

Es que se sentía tan triste por pensar que a Harry le gustaba Kathleen… y más ahora, que por fin se había dado cuenta cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Y de que sus celos no habían sido amistosos, sino porque a ella él le gustaba. Y cuanto…

Justo cuando todos pensaron que ya no habrían más charlas estúpidas por parte de los pelirrojos, Kathleen se cayó de repente – haciendo que el pelirrojo hiciera lo mismo- con la misma mirada que tenía Harry cuando se notaba que estaba triste… pero al mismo tiempo enojado.

Ron pareció no entender hasta que una figura de un castaño se puso en medio de ellos y Kathleen volvía a su plato como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cedric miró a los pelirrojos con los puños apretados. No sabía por que se sentía así… tan enojado. El sólo ver a Kathleen con el pelirrojo lo ponía malo… y triste.

Cuando llegó, Kathleen no le había mirado ni mucho menos dirigido una de sus amables sonrisas que siempre le había dedicado y le hacía sentir de alguna manera… especial. Y pensar que no la vería más a aquella sonrisa lo ponía triste… _"¿Pero por qué se habrá enojado tanto¿Por Cho?"_

-Hola Kath-dijo él ignorando las miradas de los presentes, sobretodo la de Ron, que en aquél momento lo estaba fulminando con la mirada

Kathleen lo ignoró. Y lo seguiría haciendo hasta cuanto quisiese. Si él la había lastimado engañándola, ella lo lastimaría con su indiferencia.

-Hola chicos-dijo ahora dirigiéndose a todos los presentes, quienes todos menos Ron y la pelirroja le devolvieron el saludo-

-Kathleen… ehmmm…-comenzó Luna indicando con su cabeza al prefecto, quien le sonrió cariñosamente, por lo que recibió por parte de Ron una mirada que mataría al mismísimo Voldemort.

-¿Qué?-preguntó a Luna de mala gana. Se estaba haciendo la indiferente, pero no por eso pasó desapercibida la sonrisa que el prefecto le dio a la rubia. Harry y Hermione se miraban en silencio, preguntándose con las miradas que diablos había pasado entre Kathleen y Cedric para reaccionar así- ¿Acaso importa?

-¿Por qué me ignoras?-pregunto él abriéndose paso entre ella y Ron, quién lo fulminó con la mirada aún sin decir nada. Kathleen era la que tenía que hablar. Aunque si decía algo más que la incomodara o si le volvía a dirigir a Luna otra de esas miradas… no podría retenerse.

La pelirroja no contestó. Sólo cortó un pedazo de torta de chocolate y se lo metió en su boca delicadamente

-¿Te enojaste por lo de Cho, no?-le pareció que había dado en el clavo, ya que Kathleen al oír el nombre de la susodicha por fin lo miró, aunque no supo por qué Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido al mismo tiempo que Hermione fruncía el seño ligeramente. Supuso que su estrategia estaba funcionando por lo que sonrió y prosiguió- Ya sabes, bueno, no, no sabes…ella y yo…bueno, salimos juntos per...

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Se sintió tan enojada que otra vez su estúpida manía de llorar en esos momentos regresó y entonces, ante el silencio de la mesa de Gryffindor, le dio tal bofetada al castaño que le ladeó la cara.

Ante la mirada atónita de ahora todo Hogwarts y sobretodo la de Cedric, no pudo evitar que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos verdes.

- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA CEDRIC DIGGORY!. ¡TE ODIO!

Y corriendo a toda velocidad se marchó del Gran Comedor. Dejando atrás a todos en silencio y a un muy atónito Cedric.

- Iré con ella –dijo Hermione tras varios minutos en silencio

- No, Hermione-saltó el pelirrojo mirando con aún más enojo al castaño- yo la comprendo más que nadie. Luna… te molesta si, bueno, yo voy…

-No hay problema-dijo ella con una de sus sonrisas soñadoras

Tras dirigirle una sonrisa a su novia, Ron pasó al lado del castaño mirándolo como lo había estado haciendo mientras que en un tono solo audible para éste dijo

- Te lo merecías por idiota.

Y sin más, se fue en dirección a donde había ido la pelirroja.

El silencio seguía reinando en el Gran Comedor. Todos tenían la mirada fija en Harry, Hermione, Luna y Cedric, que tenía su mano en su mejilla ahora colorada por el impacto del golpe.

Hermione quiso seguir al pelirrojo, pero sintió un brazo en su abdomen que le impedía el paso. Nunca antes en su vida había visto a Harry tan enojado y por primera vez temió de lo que podría ocurrir. Tan sólo con ver su verde mirada se le heló la sangre y sólo pudo quedarse ahí parada donde estaba.

Algo malo iba a pasar y ella lo presentía.

De repente las copas, platos y cubiertos comenzaron a temblar. Hermione se acercó a Harry importándole muy poco lo que pudiera pasarle y le dijo

- Harry, tranquilo, yo iré a hablar con Kath.

- No-dijo él con una voz que de solo escucharla se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca- tú no iras a ningún lado… antes de que hable con éste imbécil.

Cedric no pareció darse cuenta de nada. Estaba tan impactado por lo que había hecho Kathleen que no se enteró de nada, ni siquiera cuando fue agarrado por el cuello de la camisa por Harry, ni como el piso empezó a temblar debido a los gritos de Harry, ni tampoco las súplicas de Hermione porque lo dejara en paz ni mucho menos cuando recibió un golpe tan fuerte en la cara por parte del moreno que lo hizo caer al piso.

- ¿¡QUÉ LE HAS HECHO IDIOTA!?. ¿¡POR QUÉ SE FUE LLORANDO ASÍ!?. ¡¡DÍMELO!!

- ¡¡HARRY!!. ¡¡POR FAVOR!!-lloraba Hermione mientras trataba de detenerlo por los brazos- ¡¡YA DÉJALO EN PAZ!!

- ¡¡SEÑOR POTTER!!-dijo la profesora McGonagall, mientras aterrada miraba como el piso se movía-¡¡DEJE DE PEGARLE AL SEÑOR DIGGORY O NO DUDARÉ EN USAR LA MAGIA PARA QUE LO HAGA!!

- ¡ES QUE USTED NO SABE LO QUE ESTE INFELIZ LE HA HECHO A KATHLEEN!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras paraba de pegarle para mirar a la profesora a los ojos

- ¿Y ENTONCES POR QUÉ USTED LE PEGA AL SEÑOR DIGGORY SI LA SEÑORITA NEIL ES LA INVOLUCRADA?

Ahora si que se había quedado sin palabras. Nunca se hubiese imaginado una pregunta así y menos una respuesta.

Ni siquiera el mismo sabía por qué había reaccionado así. Sólo sintió que habían lastimado a alguien muy importante en su vida… muy parecido a él… como si lo hubiesen lastimado a el mismo.

Sabía que sonaba estúpido, pero eso era lo que había sentido y había actuado sin pensar.

-Nno… no tengo ni idea profesora.-contestó al fin más calmado, ya que el piso había dejado de moverse y los platos y cubiertos también, aunque ésta sabía perfectamente el por qué.

- Tendrá que acompañarme a mi despacho señor Potter-dijo la profesora mientras se acomodaba sus cuadrados anteojos con una mirada que demostraba su desacuerdo con lo ocurrido, pero que era comprensiva, cosa que Harry no pudo ver -Mientras tanto, señor Thomas, señor Finnigan-ahora miraba a los jóvenes que miraban en silencio la escena al igual que los demás alumnos de Hogwarts- lleven al señor Diggory a la enfermería urgentemente.

- Si profesora-respondieron los dos al unísono mientras obedecían.

- Y usted señorita Granger – cuando la profesora la nombró Harry se acordó de su presencia. La vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas luchando porque no salieran y no pudo sentirse más idiota de lo que ya lo hacía. – acompáñelos y relátele a la enfermera Poppy lo sucedido, así sabrá como curar al señor Diggory.

- Si profesora- respondió ésta y se fue siguiendo a los tres jóvenes sin dirigirle una última mirada a Harry, quien no la dejó de seguir con su mirada.

- Vamos señor Potter- escuchó que lo llamaba la profesora McGonagall sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Él no respondió nada. Sólo siguió a la señora de lentes cuadrados que ahora caminaba a paso ligero hacia su despacho.

Él sabía que seguramente sería castigado, aunque el porqué le había pegado a Cedric por lo que le había hecho a Kathleen… eso aún se lo seguía preguntando.

Aunque no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

* * *

Notas de las Autoras: jujuju Nos encantaría ver sus caras en este momento. ¿No se esperaban eso por parte de Harry, no? Bueno, el próximo sábado tendrán el quinto capítulo y sabrán como sigue la historia. 

Gracias a todos los que nos agregan a favoritos, los que agregan la historia a favoritos y sobretodo gracias a los que nos dejan sus tan hermosos reviews que son los que nos hacen tener una sonrisa cada vez que vemos cuanto les gusta la historia.

Gracias a: **ESTRELLA KALEIDO STAR, danny1989, lily potter weasley95, monse evans, Moni H-Hr forever, Marze 2403, AtRaM Potter & Sabina. **

En fin, nos vemos el próximo Sábado! (aunque... puede ser que lo subamos el viernes )

Un beso y un abrazo fuerte!

Nicu (harryherms) y Flor.


	6. Capítulo V

**8 de Febrero de 2008**

**H**ola a todos! Con Flor decidimos traerles el 5º capítulo de la historia hoy, viernes. No queríamos hacerlos esperar tanto.. :P

La verdad que no tenemos muchas cosas que decir, salvo estas:

**En este capítulo aparece una castaña muy off-character. Muy... adolescente típica que sufre de amor.**

A medida que lo escribíamos me decía... "esta no es Hermione, no" pero bueno, el capítulo quedó así y punto.

En fin, ya saben: **Harry Potter es una saga ficticia creada por Jo Rowling. Nada de los personajes, excepto Kathleen, nos pertenecen. Sino, créanme que no existirían los libros 6 y 7 y mucho menos una Ginevra Molly Weasley.**

Los dejamos leer.

AH! me olvidaba :P abajo nuestras ya usuales **pequeñas notas de autora .**

* * *

Capítulo V

Kathleen se encontraba llorando en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona.

Se replanteaba mentalmente lo vivido hace instantes en el Gran Comedor y en Hogsmeade.

¿Cómo Cedric podía ser tan idiota¿Cómo se había atrevido a preguntarle si se había enojado por lo de Cho¿Era estúpido o se hacía¿Qué esperaba que le respondiera? 'No, no me enojé por eso. Sólo porque me pediste ir al baile contigo cuando estás de novio con ella.' ¿Acaso era idiota?

"_¿Por qué estoy llorando como una estúpida? Porque sabes que te gusta y te duele que salga con otra chica… ¡eso no es cierto! A mi no me gusta más…" _se decía interiormente, aunque no se lo creía ni ella misma.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- escuchó que le preguntó una chillona voz. Levantó la mirada y se sorprendió de ver a una fantasma adolescente mirándola con preocupación. Iba a responderle pero fue interrumpida por una horrenda risa por parte de la fantasma, quien le dijo- Jajajaj ¡te ves horrible! Jajajaj

"_Lo único que me faltaba"_, pensó, _"Encima de que me siento fatal por lo que me hizo ese idiota viene este fantasma y me dice cosas horribles."_

Quiso ignorarla, pero la fantasma parecía no querer darse por vencida, por lo que siguió llorando.

-¡Vete Myrtle¡Déjala en paz!- escuchó Kathleen que dijo una voz conocida

- ¿Quién te crees que eres ahora, Weasley¿El novio?

Kathleen levantó de vuelta la mirada y pudo observar al pelirrojo, que ahora tenía las orejas levemente coloradas, quizá un poco más que su pelo.

- Eso no te importa. ¡Vete!

- ¡Nadie quiere a Myrtle¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Y con un sonoro ruido de agua, la fantasma se perdió por las cañerías.

-Gracias Ron- le dijo Kathleen mientras terminaba de secarse las lágrimas.

-Emm… no hay de qué Kath-dijo él sonriéndole tímidamente y un poco nervioso, aunque al verla en ese estado se acordó el por qué había venido.

Ron se le acercó y se sentó a su lado. Le dedicó una sonrisa tan sincera, que la pelirroja se olvidó de todo y se abrazó fuertemente a él, mientras lloraba tan amargamente como había estado haciendo.

El ojiazul se sorprendió ante la reacción de la joven. Pero al escucharla llorar de esa manera, sólo atinó a responderle el abrazo sin hablarle. Sólo dándole su compañía.

Ella se sintió tan bien en los brazos del pelirrojo, que estaba segura de que podría quedarse así toda la vida. _"Que afortunada que es Luna… con un chico así… ¿¡Pero que estoy pensando!? Aunque... bueno, es la verdad"_

- ¿Te sientes mejor Kath?- le preguntó el pelirrojo en uno de sus oídos, haciéndola sonreír sin que él lo viera ya que su aliento le causaba cosquillas.

- Si, Ron. –dijo ahora viéndolo a la cara, pero aún abrazado a él- muchas gracias por estar conmigo.

- No hay problema Kath –le dijo éste, intimidado por aquellos hermosos ojos esmeraldas- Ehmmm… bueno, creo que… mejor nos vamos¿te parece?

- Si si-dijo soltándose del abrazo suavemente, aunque un poco colorada y no sabía por qué. Después de todo, era Ron¿no?

Justo cuando estaban por salir, apareció Hermione, quien al verlos frunció el seño ligeramente.

- Herms-dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole, pero la castaña no le devolvió la sonrisa, sino que dijo:

- Kathleen, necesito hablar contigo. ¿Puedes acompañarme?

- Si si-dijo mirando al pelirrojo con confusión, pero éste tenía la misma mirada que ella- ¿hay algún problema Ron si…?

- Ve tranquila- le respondió éste- yo mientras busco a Luna…

- No Ron- le dijo Hermione haciendo que éste la mirara aún más confundido- ella estará con nosotras.

- Ah, está bien- asintió Ron, aunque se lo notaba deprimido- entonces las veo después¿si? De paso voy a buscar a Harry porque tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch ya que mañana hay partido…

- No Ron. Harry- cerró los ojos al pronunciar su nombre- está con McGonagall porque… en fin, no importa. Prefiero que se los diga él.

- Ah bueno, entonces nos vemos luego.

- Si seguro-respondió Kathleen mientras iba hacia donde estaba Hermione, quién aún seguía con el seño fruncido, pero ahora se mordía el labio inferior.- Adiós Ron.

Y sin más, ambas salieron del baño de chicas.

----------------

- A ver señor Potter-decía la profesora McGonagall sentándose detrás de su escritorio mientras le indicaba con la cabeza a Harry que se sentara en la silla que estaba en frente de éste- ¿por qué le pegó al señor Diggory?

- No… no lo sé profesora. ¡Le juro que no estoy mintiendo! –agregó al ver la cara de la profesora- es muy difícil de explicar para mí…

- "_Es el poder de la hermandad lo que lo ha hecho actuar así, Harry"_ Está bien señor Potter. Yo sí sé por que ha actuado así pero...

- ¿Por qué profesora?-la interrumpió Harry con intriga

- No es el momento adecuado para que se lo diga. Ya llegará, señor Potter, se lo prometo. Pero no ahora. En fin, le estaba diciendo que yo sé por qué ha actuado así y lo comprendo, pero no por eso no tendrá un castigo. Deberá todos los viernes de este mes limpiar los trofeos de la sala de los trofeos, además de que bajaré a Gryffindor 20 puntos por su conducta. ¿Entendido?

- Si profesora.

- Entonces ya puede retirarse, señor Potter. Si mal no recuerdo, Gryffindor tiene entrenamiento de Quidditch¿verdad?

- Así es.

- Entonces vaya y no pierda más tiempo que ya llega 10 minutos tarde y mañana jugamos contra Hufflepuff.

- Está bien profesora.-sonrió. Su profesora era una fanática del Quidditch sin remedio.- Adiós.

- Adiós señor Potter.

Y tras decir aquello, salió de la sala de la profesora, ahora directora, hacia el campo de Quidditch, mientras seguía preguntándose el por qué le había pegado a Cedric.

--------------------

Kathleen y Hermione se dirigieron en un silencio muy incómodo a dónde se encontraba Luna, que era en la habitación de prefecta de la castaña.

La pelirroja no sabía por qué Hermione evitaba su mirada. ¿Qué habría pasado cuando ella se fue del Gran Comedor por el idiota de Cedric? _"Basta"_ pensó de inmediato _"no tengo que pensar en él… Para algo Ron estuvo conmigo…" _sonrió al recordar su nombre y acordarse de cómo la había consolado con su abrazo _"¿Pero qué te está pasando Kath?"_

- Llegamos Kath- escuchó la pelirroja que le dijo Hermione en un tono de voz muy frío para ser ella- "Verdes esmeralda"-dijo y la puerta se abrió.

Mientras entraban, Kathleen no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse el motivo por el cual Hermione había puesto esa contraseña.

Luna estaba sentada con su típica mirada soñadora, pero esta vez no había ninguna sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora sí que estaba preocupada.

¿Qué diablos había pasado?

- Vale chicas- comenzó Kathleen mientras sentía como la ansiedad y el nerviosismo comenzaban a invadirla- díganme ya que ha pasado… me están asustando…

- No ha pasado nada-mintió Hermione rápidamente- sólo queremos que nos cuentes lo que ha pasado con Ced…

- ¡NO ME MIENTAN! –gritó a todo pulmón mientras por la ira que sentía todo comenzaba a temblar- ¡DÍGANME QUE HA PASADO!

- Es-está bien – respondió una muy asustada y asombrada Hermione, al igual que Luna, que estaba como paralizada. Luego al ver que la pelirroja comenzaba a calmarse ya que el temblor había disminuido, la castaña se paró y se acercó sigilosamente a Kathleen. Se asombró de que la pelirroja podía hacer temblar las cosas al igual que Harry… tan sólo con pensar su nombre recordó lo ocurrido en el Gran Comedor y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran.- Te contaremos todo, pero primero necesitamos saber que pasó con Cedric para poder entender lo ocurrido. –_"Necesito saber que ocurrió para saber por qué Harry reaccionó de aquella manera"._

- Es que… - ya se había calmado por completo. Ahora lo difícil iba ser explicar lo ocurrido con… ni siquiera quería pensar su nombre. Sintió los marrones ojos de la castaña observarla expectantes y estaba segura de que Luna también posaba su soñadora mirada en ella, por lo que tras luego de suspirar profundamente comenzó- Bueno… ¿recuerdan cuando… Cedric me invitó a tomar cervezas de mantequilla?- al ver que las dos asentían con picardía en sus ojos continuó- bueno, al llegar allí estuvimos un rato hablando y riendo hasta que…- tragó saliva al recordar lo ocurrido- llegó Cho Chang. La novia de Cedric.

- ¿¡Qué!?- dijo Hermione tan incrédula como lo estaba Luna

- Si… -respondió Kathleen mordiéndose el labio inferior para no llorar, aunque no sabía cuánto más iba a poder aguantar- aunque lo peor fue… fue… ¡que lo besó delante de mí!- y no pudo retener más las lágrimas que salieron sin control. Se llevó las manos al rostro y sintió como Hermione la cobijaba en su pecho.

- Tranquila Kath-le susurraba mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda- todo va a estar bien…

- ¿¡CÓMO QUE TODO VA A ESTAR BIEN!?-le dijo la pelirroja apartándose bruscamente de la castaña para mirarla con más lágrimas, ahora de rabia, retenidas en sus verdes ojos- ¡EL ME ENGAÑÓ¡ME INVITÓ AL BAILE TENIENDO DE NOVIA A ESA… ESA….¡ARGGGG!

- Tranquila Kath- intervino Luna por primera vez en la conversación con su tranquila voz soñadora- Hermione tiene razón, todo va a estar bien. Además, ahora que está en la enfermería…

- ¿Qué?-preguntó olvidando momentáneamente su rabia para mirar con preocupación a la castaña y a la rubia, esta primera mirando a Luna como siempre miraba a Ron cuando metía la pata… pero ésta seguía tan impasible como siempre.- ¿Qué le pasó a… a Cedric?

- Bueno… emm… cuando te fuiste…-comenzó la castaña con sus ojos marrones enfocados en un punto lejano detrás de ella. Por alguna razón estaba evitando sus ojos- bueno… Harry… -cerró los ojos y suspiró. Al abrirlos, Kathleen pudo ver que estaban vidriosos, como si quisiera llorar.- se enojó tanto por lo que te hizo que… le pegó tal golpe que Cedric tuvo que ir a la enfermería.-y entonces sin nadie esperarlo se llevó la mano a la boca mientras trataba de retener un sollozo cosa que se le hizo imposible.

- Oh por Merlín…- dijo la pelirroja sentándose de repente en el lugar más cercano que tenía, mientras observaba como Luna se paraba para abrazar a Hermione, que aún seguía intentando en vano reprimir los sollozos. Ella sabía que cuando Harry se enfadaba podía ser muy malo, y eso la asustó un poco. Aunque en parte estaba agradecida con Harry porque le hubiese pegado, porque sentía que se lo merecía. Aunque si lo merecía o no era lo que menos le preocupaba ahora. Le importaba mucho más su amiga castaña, que estaba siendo consolada por Luna. Se paró y se acercó a ellas, con una sola pregunta rondándole la mente.

- Hermione… espero no te ofenda mi pregunta, pero… ¿por qué lloras? Me refiero que no ha pasado nada, o eso creo. ¿Acaso Harry ha salido herido?

- No…-dijo Hermione esbozando una sonrisa mientras seguía llorando silenciosamente. Ahora si que la pelirroja estaba confundida.- Es sólo que… se que sonará estúpido… pero… la única respuesta que encuentro para que… Harry actuara así… es que… -sonrió mientras se secaba las lágrimas- que… que guste de ti… ¡espera¡no te rías! Pero… es la primera vez que me gusta un chico de… esta manera y…

- ¡LO DIJO! LO DIJO¡SI! – decía Luna mientras comenzaba a dar saltitos alrededor de las jóvenes, haciéndolas sonreír- ¡Yo sabía que gustabas de Harry, Hermione!

- Ay Hermione… -comenzó Kathleen mientras se sentaba al lado de ésta, viendo como sonreía avergonzada.- ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetírtelo? … Harry no…- pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no tenía ningún argumento para negar lo que la castaña había dicho. Aunque era obvio que Harry no gustaba de ella. Podía poner las manos en el fuego diciendo que Harry gustaba de Hermione. Quizá también estaba enamorado, pero aún no lo sabía. Y si así era… entonces… ¿por qué Harry salió a defenderla?. Tras ver como la castaña esperaba su respuesta, tragó saliva y prosiguió- El punto es que Harry no gusta de mi ni mucho menos. Y quizá… quizá saltó a defenderme porque con Harry estamos comenzando una gran amistad…-instintivamente se tocó su hombro izquierdo- y puede ser que le haya molestado lo que zorro amarillo me hizo a mí, aunque no supiera el verdadero por qué. El punto, Herms, es que no tienes que ponerte mal por estas cosas. Te entiendo, pero te vuelvo a repetir que no creo que la reacción de Harry se deba a que guste de mí, sino que estamos empezando una gran amistad, y quizá por eso se enojó como se enojó. Así que ponte contenta que estoy segura que Harry no gusta de mí, sino más bien como ya te he dicho en otra ocasión, gusta de ti.

- Gracias Kath, yo sé que lo último que dices lo haces para hacerme sentir bien, y te lo agradezco, pero prefiero que no me digas esas cosas porque después las ilusiones me juegan una mala pasada y…

- Hermione, no son mentiras. Es la verdad y está más clara que el agua. Pero bueno, por lo menos me alegra que te sientas mejor. Ahora cuéntame¿es muy…-su voz se tornó preocupada, al igual que sus ojos- es muy grave lo que le pasó al zorro amarillo?

- Un minuto… ¿quién es el zorro amarillo que no entiendo nada?- ahora, a los curiosos ojos marrones de ella se le sumaron los pícaros de Luna, que la observaban en silencio expectantes.

- Bueno, el zorro amarillo es… Cedric. Es un apodo que decidimos ponerle con Ron para no levantar sospechas. También le pusimos idiota, Hufflepuff, pero sin duda zorro amarillo es mi favorita. – rió al acordarse como se había reído cuando Ron le dijo lo de los nombres, y no pudo evitar envidiar a Luna por tener un novio tan maravilloso como él, aunque se reprendió mentalmente tras haberlo hecho.- Entonces¿cuán grave es lo que le ha pasado?

- Sinceramente, nada. Sólo sufrió una fractura en el tabique- Luna sonrió al ver la mirada sorprendida de la pelirroja- pero nada que Madame Pomfrey no pueda arreglar en un santiamén.

- Ah.- dijo haciéndose la indiferente, pero en su fuero interno se alivió de que no haya sido más grave.- Luna, creo que tendremos que suspender mañana la clase de Ballet.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó la aludida mirándola desilusionada con sus grandes ojos azules.

- Bueno, mañana hay partido de Quidditch entre Hufflepuff y Gryffindor. Yo lo había olvidado por completo. Y da la casualidad de que es 10 minutos más tarde de la clase de transformaciones, y por eso no podremos ir. Porque yo no pienso perderme como juegan los chicos de Hogwarts mi deporte favorito.

- No, yo menos. Mañana juega Ron y seguramente le va a gustar que su novia vaya a verlo.-le dijo Luna mientras sonreía pícaramente.

- Es verdad. Mañana juega Harry también-agregó Hermione mientras no podía evitar sonreír.

- A ver una pregunta para ti Luna… ¿alguna vez Hermione se ha perdido un partido en el que ha jugado Harry?-preguntó Kathleen con picardía.

- No, ninguno. Y no se los perdería por nada del mundo. Si cuando yo digo que le encanta no miento…

- ¡Chicas!-gritó Hermione completamente sonrojada, haciendo que las demás se rieran a carcajada pura.

- Bueno Jajajaaj me parece que ya tengo que irme a mi sala común-dijo Kathleen mientras miraba su reloj- son las 10 de la noche y mañana va a ser un día muy movido.

- Si-dijo Luna parándose haciendo que las otras dos la imiten- mañana con lo del Quidditch va a estar todo muy ajetreado, y no va a haber nadie que pueda calmar a Ron y sus nervios… ya me lo imagino. En fin, yo también me voy. ¿Salimos juntas, Kath?

- Si, si. Nos vemos Herms.

- Adiós chicas, nos vemos mañana. Gracias por todo el apoyo que me dieron hoy. Enserio, me hizo muy bien.

- No fue nada Herms-le respondió la pelirroja abrazándola brevemente- gracias a ti por como me has tratado.

- Bueno, nos vamos.-dijo Luna mientras también abrazaba a Hermione.

- ¡Adiós!

Y sin más, salieron dejando a una Hermione rememorando todo lo que habían hablado esa noche. Sobretodo, una frase que la pelirroja le había repetido muchas veces:

"Harry no gusta de mi, sino de ti".

-----------------------

- Bueno equipo, hoy estuvieron genial en la práctica.-decía Harry- Yo creo que si mañana jugamos como lo hicieron hoy, tenemos muchas oportunidades de ganar, pero no se confíen de Hufflepuff porque es un equipo muy bueno y… Diggory-pronunció las palabras como si le diera asco- es un buen capitán y tiene a su equipo muy bien armado. Así que los veo mañana media hora antes del partido en los vestidores. Duerman bien y procuren mañana desayunar lo necesario. Adiós.

Tras un par de aplausos por parte del equipo que estaba compuesto por Ron Weasley como guardián, a Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley y Jack Sloper como cazadores, y a Lavender y Parvati como bateadoras, éstos se retiraron a vestirse para luego irse, dejando solo a Ron y a Harry.

- Harry¿tú crees que el idiota de Cedric Diggory participará mañana en el partido?

- La verdad, no lo sé ni me importa. Pero lo que si me tiene preocupado es por qué hoy le pegué por lo que le hizo a Kathleen. No quiero decir que me arrepienta, porque te estaría mintiendo, pero McGonagall tiene razón. A mi no me hizo nada, sino a Kathleen y sé que puede sonar egoísta pero no tendría que haberme entrometido.

- Mira Harry, para mi estuviste genial. Yo le hubiese pegado al idiota ese, pero Kath me necesitaba y yo sabía que era el único que podía ayudarla…

- Ron-comenzó Harry mirándolo igual que lo había hecho esta tarde- tú eres mi mejor amigo y todo eso… pero Luna también lo es. Y ella parece quererte, y mucho, amigo. Lo único que quiero decir es que… que no la lastimes. Si te gusta Kathleen…

- ¿¡QUÉ¿¿ESTÁS LOCO HARRY¡Ella no me gusta! – no sabía por qué, pero sus orejas se habían tornado de un color rojo más fuerte que su cabello.- Sólo… sólo es mi amiga. Además, tu sabes que me gusta mucho Luna… la quiero un montón y… bueno, esto a ti no te incumbe en realidad, pero tienes que saber que a mí no me gusta Kathleen. Es muy… linda, no lo niego, pero no me gusta. ¿Por qué¿A ti si te gusta? – no supo por qué tampoco, pero cerró los puños con tanta fuerza que las uñas le lastimaron levemente la palma de su mano.

- ¡No, Ron! Jajajajaja ¡Es una gran amiga! Jajjajaja No me gusta para nada, aunque tampoco digo que sea fea. Pero es como si fuera una gran amiga… una hermana, podría decirse. La quiero como a una hermana.

- Claro, es verdad, me había olvidado que gustas de Hermione…

- ¿Yyo?-dijo éste claramente sonrojado- ¡es mi mejor amiga, Ron! No me gusta… y ya sé lo que estás pensando, pero la invité al baile porque yo no tenía pareja, ella tampoco y pues… decidí que sería divertido ir con ella. –_"Además, así nadie más la invitaría… ¿pero qué estoy pensando?"_- Bueno Ron, dejemos esta charla para otro día que mañana es un día muy importante. Además, voy a tener que limpiar todos los trofeos…

- Si… pero podría ser peor el castigo, tuviste suerte.

- Es verdad. Bueno¿nos vamos?

- Seguro.

-------------------

- Bueno Luna, nos vemos mañana¿si?

- Si, seguro Kath-le respondió ésta con su sonrisa- ¡ah! Y gracias otra vez por acompañarme a mi sala común. Enserio, no deberías haberte…

- No fue nada – le dijo la pelirroja por décima vez- Además, yo me he ofrecido, así que no tienes por qué agradecerme.

- ¡Adiós Kath!- le dio un beso en la mejilla e ingresó en la sala común de Ravenclaw.

La pelirroja suspiró profundamente y emprendió camino al lugar por el cuál se había ofrecido a acompañar a la rubia: la enfermería.

Ella no quería verlo… su consciencia le decía que no, pero su corazón le decía que ir a verlo era lo correcto.

Ya era tarde y seguro si la veían caminando en esa dirección la castigarían, por lo que decidió llevar a cabo el plan que había pensado hace tan sólo instantes.

Se metió en uno de los pasillos que estaba vacío, volteó la cabeza para cerciorarse de que estaba sola, y entonces sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón un diminuto anillo dorado muy parecido a una alianza. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y sonrió. Se acordó del día en que lo había recibido y su reacción y entonces se lo puso en su dedo anular y desapareció. Era un anillo de invisibilidad.

Aún recordaba perfectamente aquella navidad en su primer año en Beauxbeatons, dónde recibió en aquél sobre el anillo junto con una carta con la perfecta letra de Madame Maxime que decía "Tu madre le dejó esto al profesor Dumbledore en su posesión antes de que ella muriera. Es la hora de que vuelva a ti. Úsala bien". Fue uno de los mejores regalos de su vida, y ese día era una buena ocasión para utilizarlo.

Entonces, salió de su escondite pasando desapercibida por todos los que allí se encontraban hasta llegar a la enfermería.

La puerta estaba cerrada y entonces sacó de su bolsillo la varita (que ahora era visible) y pronunció un audible "alohomora" haciendo que la puerta se abriera y pudiera entrar.

Y entonces allí lo vio: hermoso como siempre, durmiendo pacíficamente como si nada hubiese pasado.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la cama de Cedric y no pudo evitar el tomarle la mano y hacerle pequeños y delicados círculos con su pulgar. Si había estado enojada, todo había quedado olvidado.

Lo vio ahí, con algunas diminutas marcas en su rostro debido a la pelea y no pudo evitar que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla.

Ni siquiera sabía el por qué lloraba, por lo que sonrió. Y también se sintió idiota por hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Ella no tenía que estar ahí. _"Se lo merece"_ pensó _"Él me invitó al baile teniendo novia… a esa Cho… así que yo no sé que hago acá… ¡pero que dices¡Tú lo quieres! Si... pero… bah, en realidad lo odio. Yo no tendría que estar aquí… tendría que estar la oriental esa… ¡basta Kath!"_

Ella se tenía que ir. No podía estar ahí.

Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de sacar su mano, aún invisible, de la de él, sintió como el castaño aún con los ojos cerrados decía:

- Kath…

Si, la había llamado a ella. ¿Pero cómo? Tenía los ojos cerrados…

Entonces, tras soltarse delicadamente de él y dejar caer una lágrima, se acercó a la puerta, y antes de salir dijo con una voz tan sincera y tierna…

- Te quiero Cedric… más de lo que imaginas.

Para luego dirigirse a su habitación de Hufflepuff con lágrimas en sus ojos verdes esmeraldas.

* * *

Notas de las Autoras: Verdes Esmeraldas... Verdes esmeraldas... ¡wow! Se convirtió en mi color favorito :P

¿Qué les pareció¿Cursi¿Ridiculo? No sé... ¿off-character¡Dínoslo en un review:D Que con mucho gusto leeremos y si tienes alguna inquietud, responderemos¡Y lo único que tienes que hacer es clickear en GO y listo! Así que ya sabes.

Para más información, llame al 0880 356 222. Nuestras operadoras lo están esperando!

(Vale, vale, dejemos los anuncios para otro día xD)

En fin, infinitas gracias a los reviewers del cap anterior: **ESTRELLA KALEIDO STAR, lily potter weasley95, my chemical romance, Marze2403, monse evans, Sabina, BlackWolfMexicali, Brokenheart Roa & danny1989.**

¡Nos pone muy felices que les guste la trama de la historia!

Y leyendo uno de los reviews... si, nosotras también odiamos a Cho ¬¬

Les mandamos un beso grande y cuídense mucho!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que por cierto está todavía siendo escrito. Tuvimos que borrar demasiadas cosas... pero para la semana que viene lo van a tener.

Niicu (harryherms¨) y Florr.


	7. Capítulo VI

**17 de Marzo de 2008**

**H**ola a todos¡Volvimos! Antes que nada, queremos disculparnos por todo lo que tardamos en actualizar, pero unos días después de subir el Capítulo V nos fuimos ambas de vacaciones (la pasamos muy bien, por cierto) y sólo lo habíamos seguido un par de hojas. En el lugar dónde estábamos, no pudimos seguir el capítulo debido a varias cosas; no teníamos hojas,no teníamos ni computadora ni Internet (sólo había en el centro, pero la hora del tan preciadoInternetera carísima) y además nos fuimos en el tiempo que salió Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte en nuestro país, cosa que también nos retrasó un poco.El libro yo (harryherms) lo leí dos veces: primero en Inglés, y luego en su versión al español. Si se preguntan, este fic fue pensado antes de que saliera el séptimo libro, pero no tiene SPÓILERS ni nada parecido.Quizá que hayan cosas parecidas, pero no es ni un Post- Deathly o un fic spóiler o como quieran llamarle. Además, Flor todavía noterminó el libro todavía (va por el capítulo 16, mi favorito sin duda;-)) así queeso también influye ya que yo no le conté nada todavía.

Pero lo que importaes que ya estamos acá y con el Capítulo VI.

Antes de dejarlos leer, me gustaría aclararles algunas cosas que nos preguntaron en sus reviews (que los agradecemos un montón): Kathleen pertenece a la casa de Hufflepuff, la misma que Cedric Diggory, y no a Ravenclaw. También nos preguntaron si Kathleen gusta de Ron o Ron de Kathleen... y buenoo... lo que podemos decirles es que entre ellos hay como una "confusión adolescente". Son los típicos amigos que pueden llegar a confundir 'amistad' con 'amor'. ¿Pero si va a pasar algo entre ellos? Ya se van a enterar... 

Sobre este capítulo,nos gustaríaaclarar algunas cosas: El sueñoy la visiónen el partido de Quidditch, la ven Harry y Kathleen al mismo tiempo. Ambos veny están en el mismo lugar.Ambos se desmayan en el partidoy cuando se despiertan se dicen lo que se dicen. Ya lo van a leer ;-)

Además, este eshasta ahora, el capítulo MÁS largo de la historia. Relatamoslo mejor que pudimos todos los detalles y tratamos de que se entienda lo mejor posible, así queustedes dirán.

**Notas:**lo que dice Neville sobre Luna es MUY importante. Neville va a jugar un papelmás que significativoen la historia, y todo lo que piensa en esos momentos es de suma importancia.A medida que avance la trama, se darán cuenta el por qué. Además, el sueño y la visión son cosas que hay que tener muy presentes,ya que piensen esto: siempre que Harry tiene visiones en los libros de Rowling, casi nunca se confunde¿verdad?. Si exceptuamos lo de Sirius,lamayoría de las veces que soñaba o pensaba algo, se hacía realidad o era lo que ya había pasado, o simplemente eran pistas, etcétera. ¿Me explico?Resumiendo,los sentimientosde Nevillehacia Luna y el sueño yla visión quetuvieron Harry y Kathleen son muy importantes.

Bueno, basta de tanta escritura. Los dejo leer. 

Pero antes,**los personajes son propiedad de la señora Rowling (excepto Kathleen.). Créanme que si fueran míos yaexistiríanunos hermosos niños de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños.**

Y como siempre, abajo unas **pequeñas notas de lasautoras.**

Capítulo VI

Ni bien llegó a su dormitorio, se acostó en su cama tal y como estaba.

No se sacó los zapatos, no se cambió, nada. No le importaba nada.

Pensó en Cedric y se reprendió por si misma tras haber hecho lo que había hecho, dejando caer otras cuántas lágrimas.

"_Soy idiota por haber ido a verle… aunque más aún, soy idiota por quererle como le quiero."_

Pensando que el sueño no la vencería, dejó que más lágrimas inundaran su rostro, aunque se quedó dormida ni bien cerró los ojos.

--------------------

Cuando Harry llegó a su habitación junto con Ron, lo primero que hizo fue acostarse en su cama, cerrar el dosel de la misma, y tras decir un audible "buenas noches, Ron" y recibir por parte de éste lo mismo, se puso a reflexionar.

Aún no entendía por qué había reaccionado de esa manera con Cedric. Aunque no se arrepentía.

"_El muy imbécil debería haberle hecho algo malo para que se pusiera a llorar así, pero en todo caso, ella tendría que haber reaccionado y no yo. En fin, sólo sé que con Kath hay algo más que una simple amistad… fue como si… como si me hubiera pasado a mí, aunque obviamente a mí me importa tres cuernos lo que haga Cedric porque a mi no me gustan los hombres y no creo que me gusten jamás… pero el punto es que nos une algo más que una amistad… es… es como si fuéramos… hermanos o algo así… pero no se qué…"_

Pensando y pensando, se dispuso a dormir sin cambiarse al igual que cierta pelirroja (excepto que colocó sus anteojos en la mesita de luz), durmiéndose al instante tras cerrar los ojos.

--------------------

Blanco.

Eso era todo lo que podía ver cuando abrió los ojos.

Se miró a ella misma, y estaba vestida con la misma ropa con la que se había ido a dormir.

Comenzó a caminar en busca de algo que saliera de toda aquella 'monotonía' blanca, o incluso a alguien que pudiera ayudarla a salir de ahí, pero no. Todo era blanco y más blanco.

_- Seguro que estoy soñando-_ se dijo a si misma, aunque rápidamente se llevó una mano a la garganta. La voz no había salido a pesar de que hubiese movido los labios, sino que la había pensado y escuchado en su mente.

_- Que sueño más raro… ¿Cuándo me voy a despertar? _

Los pies ya comenzaban a dolerle de todo lo que había estado caminando, pero no había más que blanco, blanco y más blanco por doquier.

Hasta que divisó algo a lo lejos y lo vio.

--------------------

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan blanco?

Ni bien había abierto sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, el blanco del lugar lo había cegado.

Se miró a si mismo y estaba igual que cuando se había ido a dormir. Se alegró de que su ropa por lo menos no fuera blanca.

Quiso quitarse las gafas para ver si estaban sucias con algo blanco y a pesar de que le pareció una idea terriblemente estúpida, lo intentó.

Se sorprendió bastante al darse cuentade que no las llevaba puestas, aunque después se acordó de que todas las noches se las sacaba para dormir y esa no había sido la excepción, aunque se sorprendió más aún al percatarse de que podía ver perfectamente sin tenerlas puestas.

Dejando esa idea de lado, comenzó a caminar para ver si había algo que no fuese blanco.

Tan sólo había dado dos pasos, que sintió una voz en su cabeza que le gritó _"¡Harry!". _Se dio vuelta para ver de dónde provenía el sonido y ni bien se había girado una mata de pelo rojo le nubló la visión.

Era Kathleen. Podría reconocerla en cualquier lado. Su pelo, su aroma, la calidez de sus manos… sin duda era ella. Además, era tan parecida a Lily…

Tras recobrar un poco la compostura luego del impacto de ese abrazo que la pelirroja le estaba dando que casi lo derriba, pudo corresponderle el abrazo.

_- ¡Oh, Harry!-_ escuchó la voz de Kathleen en su cabeza y se preguntó si la pelirroja también se había dado cuenta de que no estaba hablando, porque no se escuchaba su voz como si estuvieran hablando normalmente, sino se escuchaba en su cabeza, como un pensamiento.

_- Kathleen…_ _¿por qué cuando hablas te escucho en mi cabeza?_- ahora se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos y sin necesitar respuesta se dio cuenta de que estaba tan confundida como él. Si tan sólo estuviera Hermione allí… seguro tendría una respuesta.- _¿Qué clase de sueño es éste?_

_- No tengo la menor idea de por qué te escucho en mi cabeza, Harry, y aún menos que clase de sueño es éste, ya que nunca había soñado algo así en mi vida. Pero¿qué haces tú en MI sueño?_

Eso sí que lo había dejado aún más sorprendido que antes. Kathleen tenía razón… ¿qué hacía él en SU sueño? Eso nunca le había pasado antes. No había soñado así ni con Hermione ni con Ron.

Todavía la tenía entre sus brazos mientras ella lo inspeccionaba con sus verdes ojos esmeraldas que eran iguales a los suyos.

La calidez que sentía era indescriptible… era como una parte de sí que lo hacía sentirse _completo._ Definitivamente, Kathleen no era una 'simple' amiga. Era algo mucho más que eso…

Pero ahora, importaba más el por qué de su presencia en el sueño, aunque rápidamente se le vino otra idea a la cabeza que no tardó en preguntar.

_- No lo sé, Kath. Pero en todo caso¿qué haces TÚ en MI sueño? _

_- Nno… nno lo sé, Hharry._- Ella también se había quedado sin palabras. Y tampoco tenía respuestas para eso. Vio como Harry alzaba una ceja y le sonreía divertido. Entonces, y aún es sus brazos, se rió nerviosamente. A Harry no le importaba ya el asunto del por qué estaban ahí sólo ellos dos, porque bien podría estar ahí Cedric o Hermione o Ron o Luna y sin embargo estaban ellos, así que sabiendo que lo escucharía dijo _"Gracias"_ a lo que el moreno le volvió a sonreír y se separó de ella para tenderle una mano que la pelirroja aceptó gustosa.

Sin necesidad de hablar, sin necesidad de palabras, tan sólo con una mirada y un par de sonrisas, comenzaron a caminar juntos. En silencio. Buscando alguna manera para salir de aquél lugar en dónde el blanco parecía reinar.

Kathleen pensó que estar con Harry se sentía malditamente bien. _Cálido._ La llenaba de una paz inverosímilmente hermosa. La seguridad que le brindaba caminar de su mano era increíble y también la facilidad con la que se entendían sin necesidad de palabras. Era algo indescriptible. Pero al mismo tiempo era cómo algo que supiera de toda la vida y que fuese lo más fácil del mundo.

Harry levantó la mirada de sus pies y la observó. Ella le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió. Con una sonrisa que le transmitió todo el apoyo que le brindaba, toda la calidez de su persona, todo lo que era ella, _todo. _Ya no importaban el día, ni las horas ni segundos, ni si el sueño era verdad o no, si ellos eran reales o tan sólo una ilusión, no importaba nada. Con ella se sentía más que bien, con una paz que solamente sentía cuando estaba con alguien que lo comprendía, como con Sirius o con Hermione, aunque era totalmente diferente: era cómo su _igual_. Cómo si estuviera con una madre, con _SU_ madre, con Lily.

Juntos siguieron caminando durante Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo, aunque uno muy cómodo y pacífico, en dónde no existían más problemas ni profecías, ni exámenes ni sentimientos, nada más que ellos dos.

Y entonces cuando ya empezaban a rendirse de todo lo que habían estado caminando, llegaron a un rincón dónde había una luz blanca aún más que el color del lugar. Era una luz hermosa, brillante, que los tentaba a alcanzarla.

Sus verdes miradas se conectaron por un instante en el cuál se comunicaron lo que estaban pensando y lo que harían.

Cuando Harry asintió levemente, él y Kathleen comenzaron a caminar hacia la cegadora luz blanca. Debido a su intensidad, tenían que entrecerrar los ojos hasta el punto de cerrarlos por completo, aunque no por eso se detuvieron, sino que aún agarrados de la mano siguieron caminando.

Sentían a través de sus ojos cerrados la intensidad y el brillo de la hermosa luz. Parecía inalcanzable, infinita. Hasta que por fin, el brillo desapareció y ambos abrieron los ojos.

Kathleen tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para reprimir un grito ahogado y Harry no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos.

Ya no había más blanco. Ahora era una imagen de un bosque que Harry reconoció de inmediato. Era el bosque prohibido sin lugar a duda, había vivido tantas aventuras en él que le era facilísimo reconocerlo hasta con los ojos cerrados. Pero esa vez tenía una escena que con tan sólo verla se le estrujó el corazón.

Kathleen le había soltado la mano para llevársela a la boca, donde ya estaba su otra mano, para reprimir otros de los tantos sollozos que la escena que estaba ante sus ojos le había provocado. Era tan angustiante lo que estaba viendo que no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas rondaran por su mejilla hasta caer al frío césped. Tan frío como la mirada de odio de aquél mounstro, que sonreía maquiavélicamente a los jóvenes que estaban en el suelo.

Harry no pudo evitar sorprenderse aún más al darse cuenta de que quiénes estaban tirados en el suelo eran ellos dos. Pero no estaban solos. Había otros dos cuerpos que yacían inconscientes en el césped del bosque prohibido.

Eran Hermione y Cedric.

La Kathleen de la escena estaba con varios cortes y sangre en sus ropas, tenía sobre su regazo el cuerpo inerte de Cedric mientras lloraba sobre éste acariciándole el rostro con sus manos. Un rostro que estaba pálido, sin vida. Repetía una y otra vez _"Por favor… ¡no te mueras¡No tú! Yo… ¡yo te amo¡Respóndeme¡Por favor!"_ pero el Hufflepuff parecía no responder a sus súplicas. Harry estaba seguro de que Voldemort le había aplicado el _Avada Kedabra_.

Kathleen tras varios minutos intentando y repitiendo lo mismo, lo besó tan suavemente en los labios que un algodón hubiera sido más brusco, y sin soltar el cuerpo de Cedric, dejó salir un grito de angustia, impotencia… _dolor. _Era más que el dolor en si. Era lo que se siente cuando uno pierde a la persona que _ama_.

La Kathleen que no estaba junto a Cedric observaba esta escena sin poder dejar de llorar, pero ahora tenía una mano en el corazón.

En cambio Harry, tenía la mirada fija en dónde estaban el Harry y la Hermione del bosque.

Él lloraba sobre su cuerpo inerte al cuál abrazaba fuertemente, como si nunca lo quisiera soltar. Pero ella tenía el mismo gesto que Cedric. _Sin vida_. Aquél brillo que tenían sus ojos marrones se había borrado dejándolos vacíos, infelices.

El Harry de la escena seguía llorando en el pecho de Hermione. Su llanto era más o igual de lastimero que el de Kathleen. Era el _dolor_ expresado en lágrimas. Era más que eso. Era _impotencia, angustia_. Era algo que hacía que el corazón de cualquiera se quebrara.

Sin dejar de llorar, se separó de ella y con tanto cuidado como puede hacer una persona impotente, le besó la frente. No una, sino varias veces. Y tras creer que su despedida había sido suficiente, le dio un breve beso en los labios y le dijo _"Te amo Hermione y siempre te amaré."_

Apoyó su frente en la de ella y siguió llorando tan impotentemente que era imposible no compadecerse de esa escena.

_-No.-_ dijo ahora el Harry que miraba la escena, anonadado.-_ Yo no puedo perderla. No a ella._

_-Hharry…-_dijo Kathleen tratando de hablar correctamente mirándolo por primera vez desde que había abierto los ojos- ¿_qqué vas a hacer?… no…_

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Harry estaba corriendo en dirección a dónde estaban los jóvenes y Voldemort, quiénes aún parecían no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

La ira y la rabia comenzaron a crecer en él.No podía perderla. No a _ella._ Su mejor amiga. La única mujer que le había enseñado el significado de la amistad y que con tan sólo simples muestras de afecto, palabras, sonrisas, le había enseñado el significado de la palabra querer. Voldemort no se la sacaría. No, él no lo haría.

Al ver que el Harry de la escena tras decirle aquellas palabras a Hermione que lo habían dejado más confundido de lo que estaba y ver cómo se paraba para ir a enfrentar a Voldemort dejándola a un lado a su mejor amiga, lo habían hecho enojar más de lo que estaba.

_-¡NOOOOOOOO! –_ había gritado sin dejar de correr. Podía escuchar en su cabeza la voz de Kathleen suplicándole que regresara, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Tenía la vista fija en su otro yo que ahora miraba con puro odio a Voldemort, que estaba sonriendo maléficamente tras ver su triunfo en las muertes de Hermione y Cedric.

Eso sí que no se lo iba a permitir.

Tan sólo le faltaban pasos para llegar a ellos, quienes aún no parecían darse cuenta de que él estaba corriendo mientras que Kathleen le seguía el paso gritándole que se detuviera, cuando se chocó contra un muro transparente. Volvió a caminar pero esa pared invisible le impedía el paso. Intentó e intentó otra vez, pero no. No podía pasar.

Intentó buscar su varita pero no la tenía. Gritó otra vez con aún más impotencia mientras con los puños cerrados golpeaba el muro invisible.

_-¿Qué demonios…?-_ pronunció la pelirroja tras ver como Harry golpeaba el aire mientras gritaba de impotencia. En el bosque, su otro yo tras decir otro audible _"Te amo Cedric, y siempre lo haré"_ se había parado situándose al lado de Harry, aunque no por eso había dejado de llorar. En sus verdes ojos no había más que odio, al igual que en los de Harry. Y Voldemort los seguía mirando sonriente, orgulloso, _triunfante._

Ése era el tipo que la había atormentado por años en sus sueños y ahí lo tenía. Del otro lado del muro invisible. Ése era el mounstro con quien soñaba la mayoría de las noches de su viday con ese mounstro tenía visiones cuando su cicatriz ardía a más no poder.

Entonces, se unió a los vanos intentos de Harry en atravesar aquél muro invisible, mientras veía como Voldemort pronunciaba lenta y asquerosamente _"Vieron ¿Potters? Yo les dije que perderían lo que más quieren. Y he cumplido con mi palabra¿a que no?"_

El Harry del bosque tomó a la pelirroja que estaba a su lado de la mano y sin despegar la vista de Voldemort dijo con la voz más fría y llena de ira _"Te odio." _

Los Harry y Kathleen que estaban del otro lado de la escena ahora se dedicaban en escuchar lo que aquél mounstro les decía a sus otros yo, a pesar de que no habían cesado en sus intentos golpeando aquél muro.

Voldemort miró a los jóvenes del bosque con aquella mirada cargada de odio y sólo atinó a sonreír para luego decir _"Ahora no sólo habré matado a la sangre sucia y al otro infeliz sino que…"_

"_No les llames así"_ interrumpió la pelirroja, que parecía haberle ganado a Harry ya que estaba pensando lo mismo.

Voldemort volvió a sonreír de aquella forma asquerosa que sólo él sabía utilizar y siguió _"… sino que también los habré matado a ustedes."_

Ahora el Harry y la Kathleen de detrás del muro comenzaron a sentir un dolor en sus cicatrices muchísimo más fuerte de lo que lo habían sentido alguna otra vez. Harry cerró los ojos por el dolor, llevándose instintivamente las manos a su cicatriz.

Kathleen por su parte se llevó sus manos a su hombro izquierdo, para intentar aliviar un poco el dolor. Ella también cerró los ojos intentando así que el dolor cesara, pero era tan malditamente doloroso… estaba segura que era peor que un Crucio.

Entonces, el dolor para ambos cesó y abrieron los ojos.

Para luego volver a cerrarlos tras ver un rayo de luz verde.

--------------------

- ¡CEDRIC¡HERMIONE¡HARRY¡NOOOO! – fue lo primero que dijo la pelirroja tras levantarse con una mano en el corazón, jadeando.

El sueño había sido tan real…lo había sentido tan vivido, que, aún con la mano en su corazón que latía a mil por hora, pegó un salto de su cama para dirigirse a la sala común de Hufflepuff importándole poco si podía despertar a sus compañeras, bajando lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

Llegó allí como un alma que lleva al diablo. Tenía que asegurarse de que estaban bien. _Tenía_ que hacerlo. La imagen de un Cedric sin vida la hizo estremecerse.

Eso _no_ debía pasar porque a pesar de todo ella le quería…y mucho.

Pero entonces¿por qué la Kathleen de aquella escena le había besado y dicho que lo amaba?

Ella lo quería y sabía que le gustaba lo bastante como para empezar una relación, aunque ella no creía amarle. _Todavía_. Se recriminó a si misma por pensar eso. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Decidió dejarlo de lado y seguir caminando. Ella tenía que asegurarse de que estaban bien.

Pero entonces recordó algo y se paró en seco.

Había sido un _sueño_. Sólo eso.

Se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de su mano aunque no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Miró en el reloj de pulsera quehabía olvidado de quitarse y se dio cuenta que eran las 3 de la madrugada.

Al llegar otra vez a su habitación, se recostó en su cama sacándose esta vez los zapatos pero sin cambiarse aún para poder descansar un poco, aunque sabía que no podría dormir nada.

--------------------

- ¡NO¡HERMIONEE¡NOO!

Ese sueño… no, _pesadilla_, había sido tan real… aún tenía en su memoria aquella visión de una Hermione inconsciente y él llorando en su pecho. No podía ser real… aquello no _debía_ ser real…

- ¿Hermano, te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Ron desde su cama. No estaba despierto del todo, pero se le escuchaba preocupado.

- Ron… Hermione… ella…- no podía articular frase completa. Todo era una pesadilla pero si… ni siquiera podía pensarlo.

- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Hermione?- ahora su pelirrojo amigo se encontraba al lado de su cama y estaba más preocupado que antes.

- Espero… espero que no- trató de tranquilizarse con sus palabras, pero le era imposible. Él tenía que cerciorarse de que no le había pasado nada… no a ella… pero además en su pesadilla estaban Cedric y Kathleen. Ésta última también veía todo desde "el otro lado del muro". Cedric estaba sin vida, al igual que Hermione. No le agradaba tanto el hufflepuff, pero tampoco le odiaba tanto como para desearle la muerte. Así que también tenía que asegurarse de que él también estuviese bien… Tenía que ser un sueño… no podía ser verdad…- Ron, tengo que ir a verla. A ella y a Cedric.

- ¿A Cedric?-preguntó el pelirrojo tornándose enojado repentinamente y pronunciando su nombre casi con desprecio, aunque no por eso menos preocupado.

- ¡Ron, eso es lo que menos importa!. ¡Pueden estar _muertos!. _¡Voldemort puede haberlos matado!. ¡Es que no entiendes?-gritó con impotencia agarrándole por los hombros, importándole muy poco que sus demás compañeros de habitación se despertaran, cosa que ya había ocurrido.

- Harry, sólo fue una _pesadilla_. – dijo Ron tratando de calmarlo y enfatizando en la última palabra.- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en dónde _quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado _hizo creerte que tenía a Sirius cuando no era así?. ¿Y si esta pesadilla tan sólo es algo parecido?

Ron podía tener razón… Recordaba perfectamente aquella vez en la que Hermione le había dicho lo mismo pero a él no le había importado y había actuado sin detenerse a pensar correctamente. Y después… había terminando perdiendo a su padrino. A Sirius.

Quizá que el pelirrojo tuviera a razón, pero él no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Él tenía que saber que ella estaba bien. Y como Potter que era, tercamente replicó:

- Pero Ron… ¡tengo que asegurarme de que Hermione esté bien porque sino…!

- ¿Sino qué?- lo interrumpió el pelirrojo con un atisbo de media sonrisa en su pecoso rostro.

- Porque… porque… - _"Porque no podría seguir sin ella. No puedo perderla, no a ella." _Pensó, aunque no lo dijo. Tras ver la pícara que su mejor amigo le dedicaba, tomó aire y siguió:- Porque… ¡diablos, Ron!. ¡Es nuestra mejor amiga!. ¡Tú deberías sentirte tan preocupado como yo!

- Sí, pero no.-le dijo mientras rodaba los ojos. Luego de bostezar fuertemente, volvió a hablar mientras se iba a su cama:- me voy a dormir. Mañana me dices si está bien o no. Buenas noches, Harry. ¡Ah¡Por cierto! Ten cuidado con las escaleras del cuarto de chicas- y entonces, no se escuchó nada más, salvo el ruido de cuando el pelirrojo se cubrió con el edredón.

Harry supuso que se había dormido (cosa que comprobó al escuchar un sonoro ronquido por parte de dicho pelirrojo) y cayó en la cuenta de que tenía razón: le iba a ser imposible entrar en el cuarto de las chicas.

Pero al menos tenía que comprobar que estaba allí; sacó su Mapa del Merodeador e inmediatamente buscó "Hermione Granger". El suspiro de alivio que dio fue poco comparado con la enorme felicidad que lo embriagó: el puntito que indicaba el nombre de la castaña se encontraba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, en su habitación correspondiente.

Cada vez más feliz, buscó también el nombre de "Kathleen Neil" y también se alegró de que se encontrara en su habitación en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. Pero lo raro de eso era que no decía "Neil", sino que era un apellido medio confuso. Le sonaba a algo como Npoteil o en un momento, un minúsculo momento, le pareció leer Npotter; pero seguramente se debía al cansancio y al hecho de que no llevaba puestos sus anteojos.

Se frotó los ojos y miró al reloj que tenía a su costado, dándose cuenta de que eran las 3 de la madrugada.

Se dispuso a dormir ya que en 7 horas tendría el partido de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff y a pesar de que sabía que no tendría un sueño muy placentero, cerró los ojos con muchas cosas rondándole la mente; pero más que nada una persona y una frase: _"Te amo, Hermione, y siempre te amaré"._

¿Qué significaría eso?

--------------------

Si, ella lo sabía… tuvo razón cuando pensó en que no podría dormir nada.

La cicatriz no había dejado de latirle en ningún momento, como si quisiera salírsele del hombro.

Sólo había frenado hace instantes cuando el reloj de su habitación comenzó a sonar marcando las 7 de la mañana. En 3 horas sería el partido y ella aún no sabía si Cedric iba a jugar o no… en Cabeza de Puerco le había dicho que si pero después de lo ocurrido… ¡Bah¿Qué le importaba a ella? Sólo iría para ver a Ron y a Harry, además de que el Quidditch era su deporte mágico favorito.

Se duchó y se vistió para la ocasión. El día estaba bastante frío –como era de esperarse ya que era el 13 de febrero- por lo que se puso unos jeans y un sweater color mostaza, similar al de Hufflepuff, y arriba la túnica con el emblema de su casa, aunque para alentar a Ron y a Harry, se ató a la muñeca una cinta roja a la que con la varita le agregó un estampado de leones. Agarró su bufanda y se dirigió hacia su sala común para luego irse al Gran Comedor a desayunar.

Al bajar, se encontró con Cedric, que acababa de ingresar por el retrato que daba a la sala.

- Ah, buenos días, Kath… digo, Kathleen.- le dijo, y le sonrió. Era él; era Cedric. Estaba vivo. Tenía razón… había sido un sueño, una pesadilla. Sintió como en su interior su corazón latía de felicidad. El alivio la embargó por completo y estaba segura de que si no estuviera tan enojada lo hubiera abrazado hasta no sentir los brazos, pero así lo estaba y con la voz más fría que pudo lograr debido a la emoción le dijo:

- Buenos días para usted también, señor Diggory. Con su permiso…-y retirándole la mirada (ya que no podía seguir hipnotizándose con aquellos hermosos mares almendra), pasó rápidamente por su lado para irse lo antes posible, pero antes de que pudiera salir, él la agarró suavemente por un brazo y le dijo:

- Kath, necesito hablarte de…

- ¡Yo no quiero, hablar contigo!-le interrumpió la pelirroja separándose bruscamente de él-¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar! Además; para ti soy Kathleen.

- ¡Pero Kath, digo Kathleen, quiero decirte que lo de Cho…-pero la pelirroja no lo escuchaba , ya se había ido, dejándolo solo. -¡nosotros no estamos juntos!- tenía que desahogarse, por lo menos hablando consigo mismo.- ¡Nunca lo estuvimos!. ¡El simple hecho de haber ido a un baile juntos no significa…! Ni siquiera sé por qué me besó o actuó como actuó… Perdón, Kath.

Y entonces, sintiéndose aún más idiota de lo que ya hacía, subió a su habitación para prepararse para el partido que tendría en dos horas y media, dónde seguramente estaría Kathleen.

--------------------

Ni bien sonó el reloj indicando las siete de la mañana, Harry se levantó y se duchó tan rápido como pudo. A pesar de saber que Hermione se encontraba en su habitación, se había pasado toda la noche en vela pensando en su mejor amiga, en el sueño, pero sobretodo en aquella frase: _"Te amo, Hermione, y siempre te amaré."_. Según él sabía, no amaba a Hermione.

La quería, y mucho, y le parecía lo bastante atractiva como para decir que le gustaba, pero eso no era amor. O eso era lo que él creía.

"_Por lo menos no todavía_" le dijo una voz en su cabeza, que justamente tenía la voz de cierta castaña, mientras bajaba los últimos escalones que le quedaban para llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde estaba seguro que ella estaría esperándolo, como siempre.

Entonces bajó y allí estaba sentada en el gran sofá rojo, con sus mechones castaños sobre los hombros, sonriéndole.

Sintió como todo lo de ayer se esfumaba como aire en las manos, dejando paso a una felicidad y alivio inmensos.

- Hola Harry, buenos días. ¿Dónde esta R…?- pero se interrumpió al ver al moreno parado, sin moverse desde que la había visto. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y eso la hizo sonreír un poco más y preguntar- ¿Estás bien? Se te nota muy contento…

- No sabes cuán feliz soy- dijo mientras trataba de que la emoción no le impidiera el habla (ni tampoco que su mejor amiga lo notara) cosa que parecía estar saliéndole muy bien.

- Hermione levantó una ceja y lo miró divertida.

- Harry¿qué ha…?

- ¿Por qué no me levantaste, Harry? – interrumpió el pelirrojo mientras bajaba las escaleras- ¡pensé que ya te habías ido! – entonces se percató de su amiga y agregó mirándola detenidamente – ah, estás bien. ¿Viste, Harry? Yo tenía razón.

- ¿Cómo que yo estoy…? –comenzó la castaña mirando a Ron con preocupación, pero este le hizo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia al asunto.

No le faltó más que un ceño fruncido y un gesto pensativo en el rostro de su amiga para saber que luego le preguntaría, así que ya tenía que empezar a pensar en cómocontarle el sueño…

- En fin… - comenzó Ron- ¿vamos a desayunar?

--------------------

Ya se escuchaban los gritos y vítores desde los vestuarios. Harry estaba seguro de que el partido no tardaría en comenzar, así que tras dar al equipo toda la confianza y seguridad en que tenían muchas posibilidades de ganar, que si jugaban como en las prácticas podrían ganar, el equipo de Gryffindor salió al estadio.

- ¡Miren chicas! – Decía Kathleen mientras los aplausos no se hacían esperar- ¡ahí salieron los chicos, Harry y Ron!

Luna, con su exótico sombrero de león, saludaba a Ron como si nunca lo hubiese hecho en la vida, además de gritarle _"¡Buena suerte, Ronnie!. ¡Enséñales a esos tejones quien manda!" _mientras este en toda respuesta le sonreía tímidamente, con las orejas un poco coloradas.

Hermione le sonrió a Harry tratando de demostrar conesa sonrisatoda la suerte que le deseaba. El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió caminando junto a su escoba guiando a su equipo al centro del estadio.

Ni bien Gryffindor se elevó en los aires, apareció el equipo de Hufflepuff y la tribuna rompió en aplausos otra vez.

Kathleen no pudo evitar que sus ojos pasaran por Cedric, que se fijaran en como el mostaza de Hufflepuff hacía un contraste perfecto con los rizos castaños de él… aunque se recriminó por hacerlo, tras escuchar como la oriental Cho Chang tiraba besos imaginarios, entonces dijo mirando a Ron y a Harry _"¡Buena suerte chicos! Y por cierto, Ron¡estás divino!"_ para luego sonrojarse y dirigirle una tímida sonrisa, que éste no tardó en responderle de la misma manera, para luego mirar a Luna que parecía no haberla escuchado, ya que seguía sonriéndole a Ron. Volvió a centrar su vista en Cedric y sonrió satisfecha al darse cuenta de la mirada que éste le dirigía a Ron, así que volvió a centrarse en saludar a los Gryffindors.

- Ojala yo pudiera ser como Ron- intervino Neville, que estaba sentado detrás de Luna y Hermione, mientras ambos equipos se preparaban antes de comenzar- la verdad que es un gran jugador.

- Y una gran persona también – agregó Luna mientras miraba maravillada a su novio.

Neville cerró los puños con fuerza y volvió a sentarse en su asiento sin dejar de observar a Luna, quien quizá para muchos era la lunática de Hogwarts, ahora la novia de Ron Weasley, pero para él, una de las personas más maravillosas que había conocido jamás. La mujer a la cuál amaba.

Todo había comenzado en las reuniones del ED, teniendo ambos 15 años de edad. Al principio pensó que era algo pasajero, pero más tarde se iba a dar cuenta de que no sólo le gustaba, sino que estaba enamorado. No supo el porqué a pesar de habérselo replanteado varias veces, quizá por la forma en la que se la quedaba viendo cuando practicaba los hechizos, o quizá porque nunca podía sacarse su hermosa sonrisa de la mente, o quizá por su espontaneidad, por el movimiento de sus rubios rizos cuando caminaba (o incluso daba saltitos por Hogwarts), en fin, no lo sabía, pero era lo que menos le importaba. Además, ambos eran tan parecidos; de alguna manera, podría decirse que eran como discriminados. Ella por su 'locura' y él por su poca capacidad para los estudios. La gente los evitaba y miraba raro, no tenían muchos amigos, y eran tan imperfectos que eso los hacía perfectos.

Pero si tenía alguna esperanza de poder estar junto a ella, estas habían sido derrumbadas cuando se enteró del noviazgo entre Ron y Luna. Él sabía que ella siempre había estado enamorada secretamente del pelirrojo, pero supuso que si se acercaba más a ella, quizá con su ayuda pudiera olvidarlo, pero parecía que todo no era tan fácil como él lo había planeado. La verdad era que envidiaba a Ron, y mucho. Él tenía a una mujer extraordinaria, valiosa como el oro, y estaba seguro de que si se atreviera a lastimarla, no tardaría dos instantes en ir y romperle la cara. Él sabría que eso la lastimaría mucho, pero él estaría allí para ella, siempre a su lado. Porque el la amaba. Neville Longbottom estaba enamorado de Luna Lovegood.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos tratando de dejar de pensar en aquellas cosas. Al abrirlos, centró su mirada en Luna, percatándose como décima cuarta vez en el día de cuán hermosa le parecía.

- Y si señores- decía Collin Creevey, el locutor del partido – los equipos ya están en los aires, y cuando la señora Hooch dé el aviso, empezará el partido de Quidditch tan esperado: Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff.

Se oyó un gran "PIIIIII", luego una avalancha de aplausos, y en instantes el partido había comenzado.

- ¡Tamsin Applebel, la cazadora de Hufflepuff, agarra la quaffle, se la pasa a la otra cazadora Heidi Macaboy, ésta se la devuelve, Tamsin parece muy confiada en este partido. Se acerca al lado de los Gryffindor, lanza la quaffle pero Ron Weasley es más rápido y evita 10 puntos para Hufflepuff! Ahora Gryffindor tiene la quaffle… ¡CUIDADO KATIE¡Menos mal que estaba Seamus para enviar a esa bludger lejos! … ahora la tiene otra de las cazadoras de Gryffindor, Valerie Frobisher, quién se acerca rápidamente a los aros de Huff… pero Zacharias Smith se la arrebata de las manos da una vuelta completa, tira la quaffle y ¡EMBOCA¡10 PUNTOS PARA HUFFLEPUFF! – la tribuna de Hufflepuff rompió en aplausos – el partido continúa y parece que la snitch aún no ha aparecido. Cedric Diggory y Harry Potter, los respectivos buscadores de cada casa siguen buscando a uno y otro lado del estadio pero parece que… un momento… ¡AHORA GRYFFINDOR TIENE LA QUAFFLE¡LA PEQUEÑA GINNY WEASLEY SE ACERCA A GRAN VELOCIDAD A LOS AROS DEL EQUIPO CONTRARIO… SE PREPARA, APUNTA… TIRA… ¡Y ACIERTA¡10 PUNTOS BIEN MERECIDOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!-ahora era la tribuna de los leones la que estaba aplaudiendo- Que chica maravillosa… en fin, ahora Hufflepuff tiene la quaffle, y se acerca peligrosamente a Gryffindor… pero RON WEASLEY VUELVE A PEGARLE A LA BOLA Y A ENVIARLA AL OTRO LADO DEL ESTADIO, DÓNDE LA AGARRA VALERIE… LE PEGA Y… ¡OTROS 10 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR¡ESTE PARTIDO SE ESTÁ PONIENDO GENIAL¡SERÍAN 20 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR Y 10 PARA HUFFLEPUFF! –decía un emocionadísimo Collin mientras los Gryffindors no cesaban en sus aplausos.

Había transcurrido 1 hora y media desde que había empezado el partido y Harry aún no había visto la snitch, cosa que le preocupaba. Se la había confundido con el destello que hicieron elreflejo del sol en los anteojos de la profesora McGonagall yen elleón que Luna tenía en la cabeza, pero la pequeña bola parecía no querer aparecer. Y lo que menos quería era que Cedric la viera primero. Él tenía que ganar. Además, habían trabajado tan duro con el equipo que sería una lástima si perdieran… así que tenía que apurarse.

Y entonces la vio; estaba justo detrás de Ginny, a un poco más de 5 metros de Cedric. El marcador iba Hufflepuff 40 y Gryffindor 190. Le llevaban muchos puntos por delante, tenían una victoria asegurada; pero él tenía que agarrar la snitch.

Entonces, y para confundir a Cedric, realizó la maniobra _"Amago de Wronski", _fingiendo tirarse en picada hacia el suelo por debajo de Ginny.

- ¡OTROS 10 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR! YA SERÍAN 200 PUNTOS PARA LOS LEONES Y 40 PARA HUFFLEPUFF… ¿PERO QUÉ ES ESTO?. ¡HARRY POTTER VISLUMBRÓ LA SNITCH!

Podía sentir los "OHHH" de la gente y a Cedric detrás de él siguiéndole de cerca, entonces supo que era el momento y remontó vuelo acercándose lo más rápido que le permitía su escoba hacia donde estaba la pequeña pelota con alas doradas.

- ¡ERA LA FAMOSA JUGADA "AMAGO DE WRONSKI"! PERO… ¡PARECE QUE POTTER SI ENCONTRÓ A LA SNITCH, Y SÓLO LO HIZO PARA CONFUNDIR A DIGGORY!. ¡MUY BIEN HARRY!

Pero Harry ya no lo escuchaba. Estaba muy concentrado en agarrar la snitch… debía estar a unos 150 metros de altura, pero ya sólo lo separaban centímetros de la pelotita dorada… y entonces ocurrió.

--------------------

Kathleen estaba maravillada con la hermosa visión de 14 escobas yendo y viniendo, viendo como los bateadores golpeaban a las bludgers para que no golpearan a los jugadores, viendo que lindo que era Ron cuando jugaba. Se notaba que estaba nervioso, pero la visión del sol del mediodía en sus cabellos rojos como el fuego era una visión perfecta… ¿Pero qué estaba pensando?También estaba Harry, que volaba con una destreza increíble… y también estaba Cedric… y aunque lo quisiese negar, el traje le quedaba hermoso. A pesar de estar enojada con él, no podía negarse a ella misma que aún seguía gustándole tanto o más que antes, y eso la enojaba. Entonces volvió a centrarse en Ron y se permitió el poner una sonrisa tonta. Se acordó de lo ocurrido en el baño de chicas y sonrió aún más. Ron la miró por un segundo y también sonrió, aunque no supo si a ella o a Luna, ya que ésta se quedó mirándolo con su conocida cara de soñadora. Y entonces se recriminó a si misma por estar pensando esas cosas… Ron era el novio de su amiga…

Pero de pronto, escuchó que Collin decía: -¡PARECE QUE POTTER SI ENCONTRÓ A LA SNITCH, Y SÓLO LO HIZO PARA CONFUNDIR A DIGGORY!. ¡MUY BIEN HARRY!

Rápidamente volvió a centrarse en Harry y también vio a la snitch. Podía oír como Hermione gritaba eufórica, como la tribuna de Gryffindor se preparaba para aplaudir estruendosamente, a Harry ya sólo le faltaban centímetros para alcanzarla… pero entonces algo ocurrió.

--------------------

Harry ya no estaba en el estadio. Estaba frente a un hombre que aparentaba ser más viejo de lo que en realidad era. Tenía sus ropas y rostro sucios y desaliñados. No parecía ser el profesor que era… nadie podría decir que aquél hombre era Remus Lupin.

Entonces Harry vio como Lord Voldemort sacaba su varita, con sus largos dedos blancos, y apuntaba al hombre lanzando maleficios.

Remus sólo se retorcía en el suelo, y trataba de disimular lo mejor que podía el dolor que sentía.

Entonces, el señor Tenebroso habló con su fría voz:

- Dime, Remus¿dónde está la niña?

- ¿Q-qué niña?

- No te burles de Lord Voldemort. La niña. Ambos sabemos perfectamente de quién estoy hablando.

- N-no sé de quién hablas.

- ¡Mientes!-gritó, y volvió a lanzarle otro maleficio.- ¡Si que lo sabes!. ¡Es tu ahijada!

- ¡No, nolo sé!. ¡Y aunque lo supiese no te lo diría!

Entonces Voldemort gritó de frustración y la visión que Harry tenía comenzó a hacerse borrosa… aunque en un momento, le pareció ver a Kathleen del otro lado de la habitación, también observándolo a él.

--------------------

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos se encontró a si mismo tirado en el suelo.

Le pesaban los párpados y la cicatriz le ardía tanto que sentía que se le iba a salir dela cabeza.

A su lado estaban Hermione, la profesora McGonagall, Ron y Luna, además de casi todo Hogwarts que aún seguía en las tribunas. Se fijó en el partido, pero ya había terminado. Seguramente, más tarde le explicarían, porque de repente se acordó de su visión y dijo:

- Voldemort tiene a Remus... al profesor Remus Lupin.

Hermione se tapó la boca ahogando un gritito, McGonagall levantó las cejas asombrada y los demás no ocultaron su miedo y sorpresa, aunque lo que más les sorprendió fue lo que dijo Kathleen, quién se agarraba el hombro izquierdo como si le hubiesen disparado:

- ¿Cómo… cómo conoces a mi padrino¿Tú también lo viste?

* * *

**Notas de las Autoras:** ¡CHAN¡¿Remus Lupin el padrino de Kathleen! Y nosotras les decimos que si. Ya que Harry tenía un padrino merodeador, decidimos que Kathleen Potter debería tener un padrino también merodeador, y por eso elegimos a Lupin. En el siguiente capítulo (que aún no está ni comenzado ni nada, ni siquiera hay alguna hoja escrita) va a suceder algo de lo que estamos muy ansiosas con Flor por escribir... ¡LLEGA EL BAILE DEL PROFESOR SLUGHORN! Llega el 14 de Febrero, y con él llega una castaña con un hermoso vestido verde hacia el Gran Salón, donde la espera un moreno también de ojos verdes... tenemos a una pelirroja con un vestido rojo hermoso, que aún no tiene pareja... pero que la va a encontrar, no tengan duda. Además, se van a enterar cómo Harry se salvó (ya que no puede ser que haya caído desde 150 metros de altura y estar intacto), quién es la pareja de Kathleen, cómo es la cara de Harry al ver a Hermione, que siente Cedric cuando ve a la pareja de Kathleen... en fin, vayan preparándose porque va a ser larguísimo.

Muchísimas gracias a la gente que nos dejó review, nos agregó a favoritos, nos puso en alertas... 

Gracias a: **ESTRELLA KALEIDO,lily potter weasley95, monse evans, nallemit, LilyRiddle86, Lily Jane Granger, Brokenheart Roa, vicky, Harrymione, Lilyan1783, mar (**gracias por leer "Una Navidad Especial"), **Annabell Potter, goldenyandrak, AtRaM Potter, harryyherms4ever, So-Potter, chic96.**

La verdad que nos pone felices el hecho de que les esté gustando tanto esta historia y nos dan muchas ganas para escribir y actualizar :-).

Con respecto a mi otra historia... "Todo Por Una Poción", tengo que pedir infinitas disculpas. El capítulo 13 parece inalcanzable, pero este fin de semana voy a tratar de terminarlo. No les digo en esta semana porque ya empezamos las clases, Flor arrancó en la secundaria (un cambio bastante grande) y yo empecé mi tercer año en la misma. Así que sólo los fines de semana podemos continuar los fics y demás, así que el próximo fin de semana voy a tratar de terminar el 13 capítulo. 

En fin, les mandamos un beso y un huevo de chocolate "Online". ¡Ojalá que pasen unas buenas Pascuas¡FELICIDADES:-)

Cuídense mucho... harryherms y Flor.


	8. Capítulo VII parte UNO

Capitulo VII Parte UNO.

Harry no podía creer que eso estuviese pasando… ¿Remus el padrino de Kathleen? ¿Uno de los merodeadores, uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, el hombre lobo?

Era completamente terrible de entender.

Kathleen lo seguía mirando, sus verdes orbes clavadas en las de él. ¿Cómo podría ser que Harry hubiera visto a su padrino al igual que ella? ¿Por qué lo habían visto al mismo tiempo?

Todo era muy confuso; Harry se sostenía la cicatriz como si su vida dependiese de ello, al igual que Kathleen, quien sentía a su hombro arder como nunca antes. El dolor era insoportable…

Podían notar el tenso ambiente que se había formado y todas las miradas de las personas de Hogwarts clavados en ellos, pero no importaba tanto como todas las preguntas que rondaban en las mentes de los Potters… ¿Por qué habían tenido una visión al mismo tiempo? ¿Por qué sentían la cicatriz arder a más no poder? ¿Cómo era posible que si Kathleen era la ahijada de Remus éste nunca se lo hubiese dicho a Harry? _"Pero por qué debería habérmelo dicho…"_ pensó éste _"Él creyó que nunca la conocería… ". _Pero de todas maneras, ¿qué relación podría tener Remus Lupin, uno de los mejores amigos de sus padres, James y Lily, con la hija de una familia muggle?

Entonces una cálida mano se apoyó en su hombro haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos. Se dio vuelta para ver de quién era la mano y la vio…Hermione estaba allí, con su mirada cargada de confusión, y pudo ver en el reflejo de los ojos castaños de ella, que los suyos estaban igual de confundidos.

Trató de levantarse. El dolor de la cicatriz seguía siendo tan insoportable como cuando se había despertado. Estaba seguro de que Voldemort estaba furioso… podía sentir su ira.

-¿Estás bien, hermano?-preguntó alguien. Esa voz la conocía, era la de su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley, que se acercaba lentamente con Luna.

Pero no era el mejor momento para preguntar y responder. Sólo necesitaba una respuesta, y ésa era la de Kathleen.

- ¿Cómo…cómo…-decía mientras se paraba con la ayuda de Hermione. Cuando lo hubo hecho, se soltó de ella y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la pelirroja, que seguía agarrándose el hombro izquierdo y estaba llorando. - … cómo conoces a… Remus?

La pelirroja trató de enderezarse, y tras cerrar los ojos respondió…

- Harry, es mi… mi padrino. ¿Acaso… acaso no es obvio que lo conozca?

Sentía su cicatriz arder, y esa respuesta le provocó una ira que no pudo lograr contener. Entonces, enojado, le gritó…

- ¡YA SÉ QUE ES TU PADRINO! PERO… ¿DE DÓNDE LO CONOCES, KATHLEEN? ¡SÓLO ESO TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO!

- ¡NO NECESITO QUE ME GRITES!- le respondió la pelirroja entre medio de sollozos- ¡ES QUE… ¡NO TE DAS CUENTA! ¡MI PADRINO ESTÁ EN PELIGRO… Y PUEDE MORIR!

Ron sin mirar a su novia, se acercó hacia la pelirroja y dirigiéndole a Harry una mirada que no supo interpretar, y viendo que la chica estaba al borde de un ataque nervioso, la encerró en un poderoso abrazo.

Luna sólo lo vio irse, con algo más en su típica mirada soñadora que tanto la caracterizaba, pero tras unos instantes sintió una presencia en su lado, se volteó y vio a Neville que le sonreía. Entonces, agradeciéndole el gesto silenciosamente, le tomó la mano y volvió a fijarse en como su novio Ron trataba de calmar a Kathleen entre sus brazos, por lo que no pudo ver el color escarlata que habían tomado las mejillas del joven que estaba a su lado.

Kathleen a pesar de sus vanos intentos en soltarse, luego de varios minutos le devolvió el abrazo a Ron, llorando ahora en su pecho.

Pero Harry lo que menos sentía era culpa. ¿Es que acaso nadie lo entendía? Él ya había pasado por lo mismo con Sirius… y no quería por nada del mundo que le ocurriera a Remus. No entendía por qué Kathleen y él habían tenido la misma visión y encima al mismo tiempo, o tampoco por qué Remus era el padrino de ésta… pero ella sólo se había dedicado a decirle que era lo más obvio del mundo. La cicatriz seguía ardiéndole tanto que se preguntaba cuanto más tardaría en quedársele en carne viva, si es que todavía no lo estaba.

La tensión del ambiente podía percibirse en el aire. Todos estaban en silencio, y lo único que se escuchaban eran los sollozos de Kathleen y la agitada respiración de Harry.

De pronto apareció Cedric, rompiendo el silencio del lugar.

- Harry… ¿cómo…?-dijo mientras lo observaba; pero luego se fijó en la pelirroja que en los brazos de Ron parecía no haberse enterado de nada y no pudo continuar. Se quedó mirándolos, en silencio, como si nunca hubiese aparecido.

- Cedric…yo…-comenzó Hermione, y fue ahí cuando Harry se acordó de ella. Se volteó hacia atrás, pero Hermione ya había pasado corriendo a su lado y estaba abrazando a Cedric, que se había quedado atónito ante la reacción de la castaña.

Ahora gran parte de las miradas estaban centradas en ellos, Hermione y Cedric, quién estaba comenzando a devolverle el abrazo. Ron y Kathleen, que ya había dejado de llorar, también los observaban, la segunda con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Harry, si antes estaba enojado, ahora estaba furioso. ¿Por qué demonios Hermione estaba abrazando a Cedric? Tenía que averiguarlo.

A Kathleen todavía le seguía ardiendo su cicatriz, pero ahora estaba enojada. ¿Por qué Hermione había corrido a abrazar a Cedric? Ella quería saberlo. Separó su cabeza del pecho de Ron y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su mejor amiga y Cedric.

A pesar de sentir sus cicatrices ardiendo como nunca antes, Harry y Kathleen se acercaron hacia donde estaban los castaños.

Cedric pareció percatarse de ello y tras carraspear unos segundos y golpearle suavemente el hombro a Hermione, ésta se separó de él. Al hacerlo, aún seguía mirando a Cedric, y justo cuando Harry iba a interrumpir, su mejor amiga dijo…

- Gracias, Cedric. Enserio, muchísimas gracias.- y tras ello, se secó una lágrima que estaba acompañando a la tímida sonrisa que había en su rostro.

- Herms… digo, Hermione, no fue nada…- dijo Cedric tratando de tocarle el antebrazo, pero Harry fue más rápido e interponiéndose entre los dos preguntó…

- ¿Por qué le das las gracias a este imbécil, Hermione? ¿No recuerdas lo que le hizo a Kathleen? –decía Harry aún mucho más furioso que antes, con la cicatriz ardiéndole a más no poder.

- Harry, ¡él te salvó la vida! ¡Si no fuera gracias a él… quién… quién sabe que te hubiese pasado!-le dijo Hermione, largándose a llorar.- ¡Caíste de más de 200 metros de altura por querer atrapar la snitch!

Harry miró una vez más a Hermione, que ahora trataba de serenarse con la ayuda de Luna y Neville, preguntándole con la mirada si lo que había dicho era cierto. La castaña lo miró y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Entonces, se giró hacia donde estaba Cedric y se sintió más estúpido de lo que ya se sentía. Se preguntó como tendría que hacer para pedirle perdón, o por lo menos agradecerle, pero sólo lo miró y tras voltear y dedicarle una mirada a sus dos mejores amigos, se retiró de la estancia sin decir palabra.

Pero en cambio, Kathleen estaba impresionada.

No podía creer que Cedric hubiese salvado a Harry, sobretodo porque el moreno el día anterior le había pegado y eso la hizo sentir aún más orgullosa de él.

Escuchó que la profesora McGonagall gritó que todos fueran a sus habitaciones, que el partido lo había ganado Gryffindor. Nadie de ninguna de las casa hizo algún ruido, excepto Luna que emitió un alegre aplauso, para luego tomar de la mano a Neville, quien otra vez no pudo evitar su sonrojo.

Pero Kathleen seguía observando a Cedric. No podía dejar de sorprenderse de lo heroico que había sido.

No le había importado el partido, ni su equipo, sino Harry, y eso importaba mucho.

Entonces quiso decirle algo, o agradecerle, pero el castaño se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Quiso seguirlo, pero sintió la mano de Ron en su espalda y luego se vio a si misma caminando.

No sabía hacía adonde, porque su vista seguía clavada donde segundos antes había estado Cedric, pero luego vio a Luna con Neville y a su lado Hermione, quién miraba a algún punto lejano, pero Kathleen sabía que ella tenía la mirada donde minutos antes había desaparecido Harry.

Entonces Ron pareció acordarse de su novia Luna, o por lo menos eso pensó la pelirroja, y le tendió una mano, aunque la rubia pareció no verlo y, tras escuchar un trueno que indicaba que de un momento a otro iba a llover, jaló de Neville y ambos comenzaron a correr.

Cuando los hubo perdido de vista, las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer apurando a los demás alumnos a refugiarse.

Miró a Ron, quien seguía mirando el lugar donde había estado Luna.

Tenía un gesto pensativo, y la lluvia que ahora caía más copiosamente le aplastaba algunos mechones rojos sobre su rostro.

Entonces decidió irse de ahí. Iba a llamar a Ron, pero éste ya estaba caminando.

Hermione seguía con la mirada perdida y parecía que todavía no sabía que estaba lloviendo.

-Herms-la llamó, sobresaltándola.

-Si, si, vamos.

Y ambas comenzaron a caminar.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo…si con Harry habían tenido la misma visión ¿habrían soñado lo mismo? El sueño en el que Hermione y Cedric morían, ¿habría sido real?

* * *

Harry estaba caminando hacía el Gran Comedor.

Hace una hora había terminado el partido, y en pocas horas sería la Fiesta de Slughorn.

La había olvidado por completo.

Iría vestido sencillo, con su traje de gala y quizá un poco de gel para mantener su cabello en orden (aunque sabía que sería imposible).

Total, iría con Hermione.

Se paró en seco. Iría con HERMIONE. De alguna manera había empezado a sentirse nervioso.

Ese pensamiento no había ayudado en nada. Aún recordaba lo hermosa que había estado en el baile de Navidad de 4º y eso aumentaba su nerviosismo.

De repente sintió que el bullicio ya común comenzaba a disminuir de una manera demasiado rápida, y de un momento a otro estaba enfrente de Cedric.

Sabía que ese era el momento.

-Cedric-le dijo, poniéndose delante de él como aquella vez cuando le dijo lo de los dragones-emm… yo…gracias… me refiero…yo….gracias por salvarme.

-No fue nada-respondió sonriendo timidamente- Yo sé que… hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí. Además, te lo debía de aquella vez en el laberinto, ¿no crees?

Harry no supo por qué, pero se sintió una terrible basura.

-Entonces…-dijo Cedric después de unos instantes- ¿Todo…como antes?-y le tendió una mano.

Harry lo miró, miró su mano y la estrechó.

-Si, Cedric...todo como antes. Gracias.

-No te preocupes. Ahora… ¿vamos al Gran Comedor?

* * *

- Y entonces, Kath,- preguntaba el pelirrojo muy serio, mientras los demás seguían sirviéndose las distintas comidas que preparaban los elfos.- ¿con quién irás a la fiesta de Slughorn esta noche?

Al oír esto, la pelirroja escupió su zumo de calabaza en la mesa llamando la atención de todo Hogwarts y Ron, a pesar de seguir con expresión seria, tenía sus orejas más rojas que su pelo.

- ¡La fiesta! Por Merlín… ¡la había olvidado por completo! Con lo que pasó con Cedric y…-a pesar de que no estaba 'tan' enojada con Cedric, sabía que él iría con Cho, así que ahora era definitivo: no tenía pareja, y estaba segura que era la única que no la tenía.- Pues… no lo sé; supongo que le diré al profesor que voy a ir sola…

- Pero no puedes- interrumpió Hermione, sentada al lado de Luna- la fiesta es para los miembros del club y sus respectivas parejas de forma obligatoria, es decir que nadie puede ir solo.

- Entonces…

- Entonces vendrás conmigo... y con Luna- saltó Ron, mientras miraba a su novia en señal de aprobación. Ésta sólo lo miró abriendo sus ojos azules como nunca antes (haciéndola parecer más loca de lo que los demás ya pensaban), en silencio, que Ron interpretó como una afirmación, por lo que se giró hacia la pelirroja y con una gran sonrisa preguntó- ¿qué te parece?

Hermione y Neville, que también estaba al lado de Luna, sabían que la reciente propuesta del menor de los Weasley no le parecía muy agradable a la rubia, pero antes de que pudieran replicar, Kathleen, notablemente incómoda por la situación dijo…

- Ehmm… Ron, verás… no creo que sea lo más apropiado… me refiero a… es para "parejas" de a "pares"…-no sabía qué decir, y Ron con su típica cara de confusión no hacía más que complicar las cosas.- no creo que un trío… Además, no quiero interrumpir… interrumpirlos a ti y a Luna.

- Pero si ese es el problema… entonces, Luna… puede venir conmigo.- agregó Neville que a pesar de que se notaba su nerviosismo, se lo notaba confiado.- Yo no soy miembro del club, pero si Luna me invitase… podríamos ir… juntos.

Si a Ron antes con la pequeña interrupción de Neville se le había abierto la mandíbula, ahora no sólo la tenía por el piso, sino que miraba a Luna con los ojos del tamaño de dos quaffles.

Ésta, sin embargo, miró al pelirrojo, luego a Neville, y tras suspirar sonora y hondamente, le dedicó al moreno una sonrisa y un apretón en su mano.

- Me parece una gran idea, Neville; además, de esta manera Kathleen no tendría que quedarse sin pareja.

Neville le sonrió a la rubia como toda respuesta y volvió a centrarse en su plato.

Hermione vio que Ron iba a empezar a protestar ante la propuesta de Neville, y en realidad, no era muy difícil de no darse cuenta: nunca lo había visto tan enojado e incrédulo, al igual que nunca había visto desde que la conocía a Kathleen sin palabras y tan pálida como estaba o a Neville tan feliz que con tan solo verlo le daban ganas de sonreír.

Pero entonces, -y para su suerte- aparecieron Harry y Cedric, que al estar hablando juntos luego de lo ocurrido los últimos días, habían llamado la atención de todo Hogwarts, sobretodo la de Kathleen y Hermione, esta última quién no podía evitar sonreír.

El castaño y el moreno hicieron caso omiso a los comentarios y se acercaron a la mesa de los leones.

Ni bien comenzaban a sentarse, Ron le lanzó una mirada a su novia y con un bufido se paró de la mesa para luego retirarse a grandes zancadas del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó Cedric tomando asiento al lado de la pelirroja- ¿está enojado por mi culpa?

- No,- respondió Luna sonriéndole mientras tomaba más de su jugo- no le sucede nada, o quizá está así porque acaba de enterarse que va a ir al baile con Kathleen, quien sabe.

Ahora sí que la pelirroja no sabía como esconderse.

Cedric la miraba fijo… a pesar de que no lo estaba mirando, podía sentir sus ojos almendra observándola.

Sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas y que tarde o temprano la delatarían.

Miró a Hermione en busca de ayuda y ésta le señaló en la puerta, dándole una idea.

- Ehmmm… me parece que voy a ver como está Ron- dijo, para luego retirarse de la mesa y del Gran Comedor sintiendo aquel par de ojos almendra persiguiéndola.

Harry, que se había sentado al lado de su mejor amiga, aprovechando que Cedric estaba muy ocupado comiendo y respondiéndole a Seamus sobre los horarios de las clases y que Luna y Neville estaban enfrascados en la importancia de _Snorlacks de Cuernos Arrugados, _preguntó lo más discretamente posible…

- Hermione… ¿podrías decirme que ha sucedido?

La castaña rodó los ojos como siempre que Harry o Ron hacían preguntas obvias –cosa que hizo reír a Harry por lo bajo- y mientras comenzaba a cortar su pastel de calabaza, suspiró como siempre hacía antes de sus "breves" explicaciones y dijo…

- Lo que Luna quiso decir de una manera muy resumida,- comenzó- es que como Kath no tenía pareja, Ron se ofreció para ir con ella y al mismo tiempo con Luna, por lo que serían, por decirlo de alguna manera, el trío Ron, Kathleen y Luna; pero a Kath le parecía un poco raro y entonces a Neville se le ocurrió la idea de que el podría ir con Luna, siempre cuando Luna aceptara y lo invitara, ya que el no pertenece al club y la fiesta es sólo para los miembros del mismo con sus respectivas parejas. Entonces Luna aceptó y… bueno, supongo que por eso Ron debe estar tan enojado. Él siempre fue así de celoso… tú y yo lo sabemos.

- Ahhh… ahora entiendo.- acotó el moreno y de pronto… una loca idea le cruzó por la mente… ¿qué tal si Hermione se había arrepentido?- Herms… lo nuestro… es decir, -se pasó una mano por su pelo, desordenándolo aún más- lo del baile… tú… yo… iremos…ju?

- Si, Harry-le respondió sonriéndose para sí misma- yo voy contigo-dijo para luego recibir una sonrisa del moreno, la cuál no tardó en responder.

Harry no supo bien por qué, pero ahora todo parecía más agradable, hasta incluso el hecho de que Cho Chang (quién ahora estaba junto a Cedric) le estuviese sonriendo, o la cara de Hermione, o de lo estúpido que debía verse pensando en esto…

Todo era más agradable.

* * *

40 minutos para las siete.

40 minutos… 40… ¿¡40 MINUTOS?! ¿¡Tan poco tiempo!?

Ahora sí que estaba nervioso. Volvió a pararse enfrente del espejo. ¿Estaría bien? Se pasó una mano por su pelo azabache, que ni siquiera con dos horas de aplicar gel y peinar lucía "ordenado".

Se miró… en su opinión, estaba bien. _"Una túnica de gala negra no queda mal, al contrario, queda muy elegante según la señora que lo vendía"_ pensó. Pero… ¿y qué tal si a Hermione no le gustaba? Hermione… el tan solo hecho de ir con ella lo ponía aún más nervioso.

"_Nos vemos a las 7 menos 5 en la fiesta. Adiós, Harry!"_ era lo último que le había dicho. Por Merlín y toda su magia…

De pronto entró Ron al cuarto con una túnica azul marino en su brazo. Aún se lo notaba enojado, pero Harry sabía que estaba intentando poner su mejor cara.

- Hey, hermano- le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro- tranquilízate. Yo sé que Luna lo hizo por Kathleen y no por…

- Neville- dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo caminando hacia la puerta donde ahora se encontraba el susodicho.

- ¿Harry, tú que crees? ¿Moño blanco o negro?- le preguntó Neville, que parecía no haber notado a Ron, al moreno señalándole ambos moños. Neville estaba muy bien vestido, con un elegante traje de gala y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Neville – volvió a repetir Ron, muy serio y sin dejar de observarlo como antes.- Creo que ya lo sabes pero… nunca está de más repetirlo. Luna es… mi novia, y te prohibo…

- Ron-dijo Neville ahora mirándolo fijo de aquella misma manera que el pelirrojo. Todo rastro de alegría parecía haberse esfumado de su rostro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- Si alguien tiene que prohibirme las cosas, esa es Luna, y el que tú eres su novio no te da derecho a prohibirme _nada_.

Harry vio como sus dos compañeros se seguían observando de 'esa' forma y sabía que si no hacía algo pronto terminarían hechizándose el uno al otro.

- Ron, Nev, ¿por qué no…?

- No te metas Harry- dijo Neville sin romper el contacto visual con el pelirrojo. Nunca lo había visto tan seguro y desafiante como en aquél momento.

- Sólo te aviso, Neville- volvió a decir Ron y Harry pudo notar como cerraba los puños con fuerza- si acepto esto es para que Kath no…

- Por favor, Ron, no digas idioteces… estoy seguro que te estoy haciendo un favor… ¡si se nota a leguas que no sólo quieres una amistad con ella!

- ¡A MI NO ME GUSTA KATHLEEN!- rugió Ron, sus orejas rojas como su pelo.

- RON, SÓLO QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE SI LLEGAS A LASTIMAR A LUNA YO… YO…

- ¿TÚ QUÉ?- gritó el pelirrojo ahora apuntándolo con la varita.

- ¡BASTA AMBOS!- saltó Harry interponiéndose entre sus dos compañeros.

El silencio que reinó luego –uno muy tenso e incómodo- solo fue roto cuando Neville salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Ron suspiró hondamente y luego se sentó en la cama con la cabeza en las manos. Parecía que el gran enojo que sentía había dejado paso a la tristeza.

- Harry- le dijo una vez parado mientras se ponía el saco de gala. A pesar de que la luz en la habitación era escasa, el ojiverde pudo notar como una lágrima corría por el rostro de su amigo.- creo que Neville… siente algo por Luna. Por eso es que… por eso yo no puedo… yo la amo.- y sin decir más, salió de la habitación.

Harry miró su reloj –_"diez minutos para las siete"_- y decidió que todo lo que tenía que preguntarle a Ron lo haría después de la fiesta.

* * *

El Gran Salón –el lugar donde se haría la fiesta- estaba decorado con motivo del Día de San Valentín: del techo colgaban velas en formas de corazón con distintos aromas que perfumaban el ambiente; no estaban las cuatro mesas tradicionales, sino que en las paredes laterales se encontraban varias mesas con distintas variedades de alimentos y bebidas –en su mayoría de color rojo o rosa- con un par de sillas alrededor y los manteles y servilletas tenían en sus extremos corazones que danzaban en círculos. Peeves a pesar de seguir con su humor –que ahora era más acorde a la fecha- tenía en la cabeza unas ridículas antenitas acorazonadas azules y en una esquina se encontraba el señor Filch junto con la señora Norris preparado para poner el disco que le dijesen.

Ya se encontraban la mayoría de los miembros del club cuando llegó Harry –a las siete menos cinco, tal y como le había dicho Hermione-, entre los que Harry pudo reconocer a Luna (con un extravagante pero hermoso vestido azul que extrañamente le hizo recordar a Ron) junto con Neville, quién lo miró para luego tímidamente tomar de la mano a la Ravenclaw e irse cerca de las mesas de las bebidas mientras su pareja se maravillaba del decorado; también reconoció a Cedric vestido con una túnica de gala negra que tenía como pegado a su costado un amarillo chillón (al que luego se dio cuenta que era Cho) y a pesar de que la oriental hacía todo lo posible por llamar su atención, el Hufflepuff estaba mirando en todas direcciones como si estuviera buscando algo; al otro lado de donde él estaba, pudo ver al profesor Slughorn charlando con un Ravenclaw que tenía la misma cara que siempre ponía Ron cuando le mencionaban "Historia de la Magia", aunque por las dudas no los miró mucho por si se percataba el profesor de su presencia y comenzaba a hablarle.

"Hermione… ¿por qué tarda tanto? Ella no es de retrasarse y mucho menos llegar tarde… ¿Acaso se habrá arrepentido? No, ella… ¿y si sí se arrepintió?" Ya estaba aún más nervioso. Miró su reloj "las siete", pensó. "¿Dónde diablos estará Hermione?"

Una figura roja en su totalidad lo sacó de sus pensamientos y… entonces la vio.

**12 de Mayo de 2008**

_Notas de las Autoras:_ Sinceramente, esta parte mucho no me gusta. Deja mucho que desear, está vacío y hasta algo raro, pero fue lo que con Flor pudimos escribir. Sepan que el próximo capítulo va a tener un alto contenido emocional, escenas algo inesperadas (o quizá lo más sabido del mundo) y mucho pero muuuuuuucho Harmony.

Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, después les daremos a cada uno el privado que se merece.

Besos y gracias por seguir ahí. Harryherms y Flor.


	9. Capítulo VII parte DOS

(leer las notas de autora debajo.)

* * *

Capítulo VII ; parte II.

No tardó nada en corresponderle la sonrisa, aquella que le gustaba tanto, que le transmitía un cariño y confianza sinceros, que lo hacía sonreír tan tontamente como lo estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, despacio, dejando que sus verdes ojos, iguales a los de su madre, pudieran deleitarse con la hermosa figura que descendía lenta, elegante y exquisitamente la escalera.

Hermione seguía sonriéndole, observando con sus ojos castaños a su mejor amigo, que la estaba esperando. El brillo que tenían aquellas esmeraldas verdes no se lo olvidaría nunca, nunca jamás.

Parecía que todo el barullo de momentos anteriores se hubiese evaporado, que ya nadie más que ellos se encontraba en el Gran Salón, que sólo existían ellos dos.

Pronto, Harry llegó al pie de la escalera y, sonriendo aún más que antes, tendió una mano hacia su amiga, quién sonrió más por el gesto.

Al moreno le pareció que más que su amiga, era una princesa. Es que era una princesa; aquella noche le pareció una verdadera princesa, como las que existían en los cuentos de hadas que ella siempre le nombraba. Pero la diferencia es que ella era **SU** princesa, y sonrió –aún más si era posible- por el único hecho de pensarlo.

Sintió la suave mano de ella posarse y agarrar la suya, y ambos quedaron enfrentados, aún sonrientes.

Sin dejar de observarla, besó su mano, haciendo que un leve rubor cubriese sus mejillas, aunque no por eso que dejara de sonreír.

Y entonces, no necesitó nada más.

La verdad lo azotó como si fuese una bofetada, pero una, estaba seguro, que no producía dolor alguno.

Su mejor amiga le gustaba, y mucho.

Mientras la necesidad de palabras era innecesaria, y el contacto entre sus miradas aún seguía tan vigente como al principio, se dio el lujo de admirar las facciones del rostro de su mejor amiga.

¡Pero qué decía, ahora su mejor amiga era toda una mujer!

A pesar de seguir conservando aquellas diminutas pecas que se encontraban salpicadas por sus mejillas, o de seguir teniendo aquel cabello enmarañado tan característico de ella -que ahora estaba perfectamente recogido, haciendo que delicados bucles cayeran por su espalda-, a pesar de eso y otros infinitos detalles que Harry al notarlos se recriminó interiormente por no haberlo hecho antes, le demostraron que su amiga ya no era aquella niña de once años que en su momento, buscaba a Trevor en el tren de Hogwarts, sino una verdadera mujer, que era con la misma con la que había compartido siete grandiosos años. Pero no tenía ninguna duda de que lo que más le encantaba de ella eran sus ojos, en los que podía verse tal como él era, no _el-niño-que-vivió_, sólo Harry Potter; dónde podía ver todo lo que ella sentía, de un color marrón tan precioso como el chocolate, que ahora lo estaban observando con una intensidad y brillo inexplicables.

Entonces, decidió que era el momento de decir algo, aunque fuese totalmente innecesario. La comunicación entre sus miradas era tan perfecta y armónica que él entendía todo, así como sabía que ella también. Pero más que hablar, lo único que quería en esos momentos era oír su voz. Aquella voz que le resultaba tan familiar que hasta la tenía en su cabeza.

De repente, se dio cuenta que tenía la garganta seca, y que un extraño cosquilleo le impedía el habla.

- Hermione, estás… estás simplemente hermosa.- El esfuerzo inhumano que hizo para hablar se notó demasiado, por lo que al instante sonrió, para tratar de compensar su idiotez, haciéndola reír nerviosamente para luego empezar a caminar. Él, acompañándola a su costado, volvió a preguntarse como era que nunca se había dado cuenta antes, o por lo menos habérselo interrogado alguna vez, de cuánto le gustaba su mejor amiga.

- Tú también estás muy guapo, Harry- dijo un tanto sonrojada, y él no pudo sentirse más feliz.

- ¡Hermione, Harry!- dijo Luna acercándose hacia ellos junto con Neville.

- Hola, Luna y Neville- dijeron ambos.

- Chicos, ambos se ven muy elegantes- comentó Neville mientras tomaba la mano de su acompañante, quien aceptó el gesto sonriente.

- Ese vestido te queda fenomenal, Hermione. Estás realmente preciosa.

- Si, lo está.- afirmó Harry volviendo a mirarla para sonreírle, haciendo que la castaña bajara la mirada tímidamente, escondiendo su sonrojo y sonrisa.- Está hermosa.

- Kathleen tenía razón al decir lo de la _modole_.

- No, Luna, se dice "modelo"-le corrigió la castaña- aunque igual, gracias. En fin, ¿han visto a Kathleen? ¿Y a Ron?

- Estaban allí atrás sirviéndose ponche,- respondió Neville, mirando hacia el lugar nombrado, mientras apretaba más la mano de Luna en la suya.- y ahora están viniendo para…

- ¡Harry, Hermione!- interrumpió la pelirroja sonriéndoles ampliamente, más aún lo hizo cuando se fijó en las manos de ambos.

- Kath, estás bellísima.- dijo Harry elogiándole el hermoso vestido rojo.

- Gracias, Harry- agregó con una dulce sonrisa- tú también.

Y entonces fue cuando ambos recordaron el sueño y la visión. La necesidad de saber lo que el otro había visto era desesperante, por lo que Harry se aventuró a preguntar…

- Emmm…. Kath… esto…Remus…

- Si, Harry… emmm… yo…mi padrino…

- Necesitamos hablar-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, cosa que luego de unos momentos los hizo reír.

- Pero no te preocupes, Harry, podremos hacerlo después de la fiesta, ¿no crees?-le preguntó la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo.- No quiero que el hecho de que hayamos tenido visiones y sueños iguales al mismo tiempo nos arruine la noche. Además, no es la primera vez que me sucede ver cosas con mi padrino. Pero… aún tengo la duda de…- los ojos se le pusieron cristalinos de repente- si le… si le ha pasado algo.

- No le ha sucedido nada.- agregó Ron pasándole un pañuelo.- Me olvidé de decirles que papá me envió una lechuza diciendo que estaba todo más que bien, y que Remus no había sufrido nada.

- Oh, gracias Ron.- dijo Kathleen secándose las lágrimas con el pañuelo.- Pero aún no entiendo por qué Voldemort – todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante la mención del nombre del señor Tenebroso, excepto Harry y Hermione, que se sorprendieron pero de la gracia con la cual lo decía- me hace ver esas cosas…

- Yo tampoco, Kath. Pero no es momento de pensar esas cosas. Lo hablaremos después de la fiesta. Tienes razón, no dejemos que pensamientos así nos arruinen la noche. Por cierto, Hermione, voy a buscar ponche.- declaró el moreno mirándola una vez más, haciendo que una brisa cálida pasara por el cuerpo de la castaña, incitándola a sonreír.

- Te acompaño Har…

- ¡Oh, no! Por favor, Hermione, tenemos cosas que decirte- dijo rápidamente la pelirroja tomándola del brazo ni bien la castaña había dado un paso, mientras ésta la miraba con su mayor cara de "o me sueltas o te hechizo", pero esos no eran momentos para dejarse intimidar.- Ve solo, Harry, no creo que te pierdas, ¿o si? O mejor, ¿por qué no ustedes, Neville y Ron, lo acompañan, y de paso nos traen un poco de ponche a nosotras también? Con Luna estamos sedientas, ¿no? –al ver que la nombrada asentía (siguiéndole la corriente a su amiga), los muchachos aceptaron.

- Está bien… -dijo Harry mientras, a duras penas, comenzaba a caminar junto con Neville y Ron.

Una vez que sus parejas estuvieron lo bastante alejados de ellas tanto como para no oírlos, Kathleen y Luna dijeron, emocionadas como niñas a las que les dan un regalo en Navidad, un sonoro…

- ¡HEEERRRMMMIIIIOOOONNNEEE!

La castaña miró a Harry alarmada, pero éste parecía aún no haber notado los gritos de sus amigas. Totalmente sonrojada, puso sus manos en las bocas de la rubia y la pelirroja, silenciando sus alaridos al instante.

- ¿Pero se volvieron locas? –susurró una vez que ambas se callaron, haciéndolas reír por lo bajo.

- No, Hermione querida, nosotras no somos las locas.- declaró Kathleen liberándose del agarre de su amiga, quién seguía colorada al mejor estilo Weasley.

- El único que está loco es Harry, -agregó Luna, también zafándose de la mano de su amiga, completamente sonriente.- y está loco por ti.

Hermione volvió a sonrojarse y las muchachas a reír. Justo cuando la pelirroja iba a agregar un comentario sobre como Harry se babeaba tan sólo con verla, apareció la única persona que había estado rondando su mente en los últimos días.

- Hola señoritas,- dijo Cedric Diggory ingresando al círculo femenino con su elegante y blanca sonrisa- wow- dijo al percatarse mejor en el atuendo de la pelirroja, haciendo que ésta se mirara por si tenía algún defecto en el vestido.-estás hermosísima, Kath.

La pelirroja hizo ademán de arreglarse el cabello para que no notaran su repentino sonrojo. Al volver la vista, pudo ver a sus amigas aguantándose la risa, y a aquellos preciosos mares castaños observándola con un brillo que, supo en esos instantes, no se lo olvidaría nunca.

Como se arrepintió tras haberlo hecho.

La respiración se le entrecortó, sintió como el calor recorría su cuerpo y como el tan conocido y experimentado color subía a sus mejillas. Cedric estaba, no sólo elegante y formal, sino, simplemente hermoso. Su sonrisa, perfecta, radiante, enmarcaba su más aún perfecto rostro, en el que unos cortos mechones castaños hacían su aparición. El negro de aquél magnífico traje de gala contrastaba con su bronceada piel en un precioso matiz en el que sus ojos no terminaban de deleitarse. No pudo ni corresponderle la sonrisa, porque la verdad le cayó tan de repente que hasta se tambaleó.

Cedric Diggory no sólo le gustaba, sino que estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de él.

Tan inmersa en sus pensamientos estaba, sólo focalizados en aquella dulce verdad, que no se dio cuenta cuando la mano de su ahora amado se posó en su hombro al descubierto.

- ¿Estás bien, Kath?- preguntó Cedric notablemente preocupado por el estado ausente de la pelirroja.

- ¿Eh?- dijo la susodicha sonriendo tontamente a algún punto en el rostro de Cedric, haciendo que sus amigas no pudieran reprimir una risita. Kathleen pareció reaccionar de repente, saliendo de aquel estado de idiotez máxima, acordándose de que aún debía mostrarse enojada con Cedric. No porque lo sintiese (aunque sí lo hacía, sólo un poquito) sino porque a pesar de todo, él de alguna manera la había engañado con Cho, quién en esos momentos estaba viniendo con su (según ella) ridículo traje amarillo chillón parecido al de esa reportera horrible de "El Profeta", Rita Skeeter, con dos vasos de ponche, por lo que, tras sacudir la cabeza, dijo…- Ya se lo dije, señor Prefecto, soy Kathleen, en todo caso, señorita Neil. Ahora, -agregó sacando a duras penas aquella masculina mano de su hombro,- ¿por qué no nos hace el favor de retirarse?, ya que estábamos hablando con mis amigas muy animadamente hasta que usted nos interrumpió.

- Cedric,- dijo Ron, que junto con Neville y Harry habían aparecido con vasos de ponche en las manos. El pelirrojo, tras dárselo a su acompañante, pasó un brazo por los hombros de ésta en clara señal de protección, haciendo que Cedric frunciera su ceño ligeramente, mientras sonreía de una forma casi maquiavélica, cosa que hizo sonreír a la pelirroja.

- Cedric, - dijo Harry asintiendo con la cabeza en forma de saludo, mientras que con una sonrisa encantadora, le pasaba a Hermione su vaso.

- Hola Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna y Kath… Kathleen.-saludó con una sonrisa.

- Cedric, querido,- agregó una voz a sus espaldas. La figura de Cho Chang se hizo presente, y no era muy difícil no reconocerla, ya que el dorado de su vestido era "deslumbrante" y no precisamente de la mejor manera. Al verla, Hermione entrecerró los ojos, acercándose más a Harry, quien aprovechó esto para rodearle la cintura, y Neville, sin dejar de ser visto por Ron en ningún momento desde que habían vuelto, pasó su brazo por los hombros de Luna, quien creyendo que era un simple gesto amistoso, se acurrucó en el pecho de su acompañante, para luego escuchar un pequeño bufido por parte de su novio, quien luego afianzó su agarre sobre la pelirroja mientras ésta le pasaba el brazo por la cintura.- aquí tienes tu ponche.

- Oh, gracias, Cho.-dijo el castaño sonriendo.

- Harry, estás… muy atractivo-dijo la joven oriental percatándose mejor en aquel joven con quien, dos años atrás, había compartido un beso.

- Gracias, Cho-contestó Harry, completamente avergonzado. Hermione rodó los ojos, mientras ella también le rodeaba la cintura, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Aquella maldita punzada había vuelto a aparecer, pero ella no permitiría que la molestara por más tiempo. Harry esa noche estaba con ella, y no con Cho, y tan sólo pensar aquello la hizo sonreír.- Tú… tú también te ves bien.

- ¿Enserio lo crees? ¿Te gusta mi vestido?- declaró ésta acercándose con su vaso de ponche hacia donde estaba Harry con Hermione, recibiendo una mala mirada de todos los presentes, más aún de Kathleen, quien no simplemente la detestaba por ello, sino por un tema relacionado con Cedric Diggory.

- Vamos, Harry.- declaró Hermione antes de que su mejor amigo pudiese responder.- El profesor está a punto de hablar.- Hermione giró y como ambos estaban en una especie de abrazo, Harry la siguió, tan agradecido que aprovechando la posición, le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza, haciéndola sonreír.

Tras recibir una mirada mortal por parte de Kathleen, Cho decidió que era su momento, junto con Cedric, de retirarse de aquél grupo, tirándole del brazo haciéndole no tener otra opción que seguirla sí o sí.

Ron (sin desviar su mirada en ningún momento de Neville y su novia) junto con Kathleen; y Luna, junto con su acompañante, se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Harry y Hermione, esperando a las palabras del profesor Slughorn, que en esos momentos se estaba arreglando su corbata de corazones verdes pardos.

- ¡Bienvenidos a todos! –Comenzó acariciándose su gran barriga, mientras sonreía- hoy se cumple el 256º aniversario de la fiesta de San Valentín para los miembros de mi club. La historia del día del San Valentín comenzó con un mito muggle, que contaba que existía un hombre llamado Valentino que estaba enamorado de una muchacha. Ésta joven tuvo que ir a la cárcel debido a temas que se desconocen, y Valentino quedó destruído. Cuentan estos mitos que Valentino siempre le llevaba cartas a esta muchacha, firmando como "Tu Valentino", y por ello se denominó al día de los enamorados el día de "San Valentín", en honor a la historia romántica entre Valentino y su enamorada. Pero el San Valentín para los magos llegará...-tras una explicación de 20 minutos sobre la historia del San Valentín mágico, prosiguió - así que, señores, señoritas, damas, caballeros, magos, brujas y fantasmas, espero disfruten de la noche. ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!- y con eso último, comenzó la fiesta.

De pronto, de parlantes anteriormente inexistentes, la música empezó a sonar. Miles de parejas se colocaron en la pista de baile.

Neville y Luna, ambos tan amantes del baile, ya se encontraban bailando las canciones de "Las Brujas de McBeth"; Ron y Kathleen se movían a su costado, el pelirrojo mirando receloso a su novia y amigo; Harry y Hermione habían comenzado a bailar también, demasiado concentrados el uno en el otro como para fijarse en otras cosas, y por último, Cedric con Cho, quienes se habían sentado en una de las tantas mesas. O mejor dicho, sólo Cedric, ya que la oriental se había ido con un compañero de casa (a quién el castaño le agradeció interiormente el gesto que sabía lo libraría por un rato).

Sin embargo, Kathleen aún seguía pensando en Cedric, y cuando veía que Ron se encontraba demasiado ocupado con su vista en alguien cuyo nombre empezaba con "L" y terminaba con "una", concentraba su mirada en aquel joven a quien amaba completamente.

Tras una hora de baile y viendo que el pelirrojo estaba más absorto en su propio mundo de conclusiones que en lo que al baile se refería, poniéndole una mano en el pecho, se acercó a uno de sus oídos y susurró…

- ¿Prefieres que nos sentemos? Te noto algo… distraído.

Él la miró a los ojos, y con una sonrisa negó. Por una parte, se sintió mal, porque él la había invitado y lo que menos hacía era estar pendiente de ella. "_Aunque no puedo"_, pensó, "_porque Luna, MI Luna, está con Neville. Y no puedo dejar que pase algo."_

- Tranquila, Kath, no te hagas problema- le susurró como respuesta, haciéndola sonreír.

De pronto, la música, que venía siendo de un ritmo bastante movido, cambió a un estilo lento, romántico, que atrajo a varias parejas más a la pista.

Kathleen sonrió, ahora un poco incómoda. El pelirrojo le abrió los brazos en una clara señal de invitación y de permiso para bailar aquella pieza, la cuál ella aceptó gustosa, apoyando su cabeza en el tan familiar pecho de su amigo Ron. Él la envolvió con sus brazos, aspirando su aroma, aquél que tanto le gustaba.

Se quedaron unos minutos así, abrazados, hasta que un leve carraspeo a su costado les indicó que Cedric estaba allí.

- Discúlpenme por interrumpir… tan íntimo momento-dijo con una voz fría, áspera, irreconocible para la pelirroja, que al verlo sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco.- pero, ¿me concederías, Kathleen, una pieza musical?

Miró a su acompañante y al ver que éste aceptaba (de muy mala gana vale aclarar) asintió al castaño, para luego irse a beber un poco de ponche muy cerca de donde estaba su novia bailando ahora muy pegada, demasiado para Ron, a Neville.

Cedric apoyó una mano en la cadera de la joven y con la otra agarró suave y dulcemente su mano, haciéndola sentir desfallecer por tan simple contacto.

El sentimiento recientemente descubierto la golpeó aún con más violencia cuando él apoyó su barbilla en la parte superior de su pelirroja cabellera, llenándola de una paz y alegría que hasta ella misma se sorprendió. Con agilidad y ternura, él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, haciéndola que reposara su cabeza en su pecho. La pelirroja no podía sentirse más feliz. Pronto sintió como si el Gran Salón hubiese sido hervido de tanto calor que hacía, y lo único que podía escuchar eran los latidos del corazón del joven.

Cedric, sin embargo, disfrutaba ese pequeño contacto como nunca antes había disfrutado algo. Ya había bailado con ella, pero esa noche era especial. Por Merlín… estaba tan hermosa. Aquél vestido remarcaba su esbelta figura perfeccionándola aún más, si es que eso era posible. Su cabello pelirrojo caía como cascadas por su espalda y a ambos costados de su rostro, haciendo un contraste simplemente bellísimo con su blanca tez. Y ahora estaban bailando juntos, sin nadie que los molestase…

Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír.

Se quedaron varios minutos, pensando solamente el uno en el otro. Y como no todo lo bueno dura para siempre, pronto apareció Cho, que con un carraspeo hizo que ambos se separaran rápidamente, para luego besar a un desprevenido Cedric.

A Kathleen se le encogió el corazón. Lo que habían vivido hace segundos había sido hermoso, mágico; pero él estaba con ella.

Esa era la cruel realidad.

Sin decir ni una palabra, se fue mezclando entre las parejas de baile, que junto con sus parejas se las notaba demasiado animadas como para pensar en otra cosa, hasta que pudo salir del Gran Salón para dirigirse a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Se abrazó a si misma al sentir el frío invernal nocturno rozarle sus brazos completamente desprotegidos.

No fue hasta que notó como una lágrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla que se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

- ¡Kathleen!- le gritó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Y luego, Ron Weasley la estaba abrazando.

--

Por Merlín. Se lo estaba pasando a lo grande.

Nunca se imaginó que junto con Neville pudiese llegar a divertirse tanto como lo estaba haciendo. Además de que, tenía que aclarar, era un maravilloso bailarín.

Ni bien había comenzado a sonar la música, le sonrió y agarrándola suavemente de la mano, la llevó a la pista de baile. Luna sonrió, sin que él la viera, mientras lo acompañaba encantada. Al llegar, él comenzó a guiarla en el baile, complementándose ambos en una perfecta danza, que quizá, solo ellos entendían, pero que a ella simplemente le fascinaba.

Y ahora estaban abrazados, moviéndose lentamente, al ritmo de la balada que sonaba en esos momentos.

La estaba pasando tan fantásticamente, que eso la hizo sentir culpable. Lentamente, giró su cabeza aún apoyada en el pecho del moreno para poder ver a su novio, que ya no estaba con Kathleen, sino sirviéndose ponche, mirándolos, _mirándola_, con algo en sus ojos azules que ella no supo interpretar. Y entonces se sintió triste, triste y culpable. Aunque ni ella misma sabía el por qué. Sólo que se sentía una traidora por estar pasándola tan bien mientras él estaba solo, mirándolos desde lo lejos, cuando era él con quien ella quería estar bailando. Pero también quería estar con Neville.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos para que tales pensamientos salieran de su cabeza. No _podía_ ni siquiera plantearse aquello.

Neville, quién estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al notar el suspiro de la rubia, la atrajo más hacia sí, en un intento de proporcionarle protección.

Luna lo miró agradecida, regalándole una de esas sonrisas que lo derretían por dentro.

Y de pronto, unos pasos conocidos pasaron cerca de ellos, para luego ser seguidos por otro par igual o más de conocidos que el anterior.

- Ron…-dijo Luna separándose un poco del moreno para poder ver mejor hacia donde había ido su novio.- Se fue siguiendo a Kath. Algo debe de haberle sucedido.

- Tranquila, Luna- le dijo el moreno, mirándola a los ojos.- Estoy seguro de que Kath está mucho mejor con él. Son grandes amigos.

- Exacto, Neville. Son grandes amigos.-dijo suspirando para luego abrazarlo.-Discúlpame, pero debo ir a ver qué sucede. Es exactamente por eso que debo hacerlo, porque son grandes amigos. Si no me crees, mira a Harry y a Hermione.- El moreno lo hizo, al igual que ella, y tras verlos volvió su mirada, asintiendo. - Y a pesar de que confíe plenamente en ambos, porque SÍ confío en ellos, siempre me queda aquel desesperante "pero". Quizá que nunca lo demuestre, pero no me vas a decir -declaró ahora mirándolo a los ojos castaños, que la miraban atentamente- que nunca sospechaste o incluso creíste, que entre ambos había algo más que sólo amistad. Intenciones. Pues es por eso -siguió tras ver como el moreno asentía, avergonzado.- que debo ir. Aunque sea en vano, son estos momentos los que no debo dejar seguir pasando.

- No te preocupes, Luna. Te comprendo perfectamente.- le dijo y, aprovechando su cercanía, se armó de valor para darle un beso en la cabeza, lo que la hizo sonreír agradecida.- Pero sea lo que sea, yo te acompaño. Para eso están… los amigos.

- Y tú eres uno que vale oro, Neville. Gracias.

Tras una sonrisa, ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente. Y al salir afuera, y al ver el frío que tenía su acompañante, Neville, totalmente colorado, le ofreció refugiarse en él, un refugio que ella aceptó gustosa.

Y que ya sentía como familiar.

--

Al sentir los labios de Cho sobre los suyos, lo que más quiso en esos momentos era apartarla, no verla nunca más. Por más que lo intentaba, la joven era fuerte, demasiado fuerte como para poder quitársela.

Sintió como Kathleen se iba, sin siquiera decir nada. La chica se había mezclado entre la multitud de parejas y ahora ya no estaba allí. Y todo por su culpa.

Sólo eso necesitó.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, quitó a la morena de encima suyo.

- ¿Qué diablos te sucede, Cho?-preguntó, furioso, aún sosteniéndola por las muñecas.- ¿Acaso no entiendes que NO estamos juntos? ¿QUÉ CARAJO DEBO HACER PARA QUE LO ENTIENDAS?-declaró en un tono un poco más alto de voz, aún sólo audible para ella.

- Ced, yo… yo pensé que aún te gustaban mis besos porque… nosotros…

- ¡NOSOTROS NADA! ¡Nunca fuimos nada! Sólo… sólo compartimos un par de besos en el tor…

- ¡Por eso, cariño! Siempre es bueno recordar los viejos tiempos, ¿no crees?-dijo intentando besarle otra vez, por lo que el castaño la tomó más fuertemente de las muñecas, haciéndola quejarse de dolor, pero no por eso dejar de sonreír.- Sabes que mientras más enojado te pones, más me gustas… Vamos Cedric, yo sé que tú me quieres…

- ¡PUES AHÍ TE EQUIVOCAS! PORQUE, ¿SABES QUE? ¡ME GUSTA KATHLEEN!-decir aquella verdad lo llenó de una felicidad que lo impulsaba a seguir.- SI, ME GUSTA KATHLEEN. Y NO SABES CUANTO. –aquella dulce verdad, quizá tan conocida para él, lo ponía simplemente feliz.- ¿Y SABES ALGO MÁS? SI TE LLEGO A ENCONTRAR A SÓLO DOS PASOS DE ELLA, O DE MÍ, O DEL RESTO DE SU GRUPO, TE JURO, CHO CHANG, QUE OLVIDARÉ EL POCO RESPETO QUE AÚN TE TENGO Y ENTONCES NADA ME IMPEDIRÁ HECHIZARTE. ESTO NO ES UNA ADVERTENCIA, SINO UNA AMENAZA. –declaró completamente serio a una sorprendida y enojada Cho.-Y MÁS TE VALE QUE ME OBEDEZCAS. Y AHORA, ME VOY. VETE CON TUS COMPAÑEROS, NO SÉ, HAZ ALGO. PERO YO TENGO COSAS MILES DE VECES MÁS IMPORTANTES QUE EXPLICARTE ESTO A TI.

- ¡TE ODIO CEDRIC!-declaró gritando en el mismo tono empleado por el castaño anteriormente, haciendo que todo el mundo se girara hacia ellos. Al notar la atención de los presentes, prosiguió con llanto…-¡Y OJALÁ QUE TE PUDRAS CON TU MALDITA KATHLEEN!- para luego, hacer como si nada, e irse hacia la puerta con aire de autosuficiencia.

Al salir la oriental, todos volvieron su vista hacia sus parejas quedando el episodio anterior rápidamente en el olvido.

Y cuando quisieron volver la cabeza hacia el castaño, éste ya no estaba.

Se había ido en busca de una tal Kathleen.

--

Nunca pensó que el Día de San Valentín pudiese convertirse en su día preferido, o mucho menos en algo inolvidable, porque ella nunca había estado con un chico que la hiciera sentirse bien, o que la hiciera estremecer con su tacto y palabras, o que le hiciera sentir mariposas en su estómago tan sólo por el hecho de mirarla.

Hasta ahora.

Sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos castaños, aspirando el aroma que despedía Harry. SU Harry. Su mejor amigo, su confidente, su apoyo incondicional. Por Merlín y toda su magia… no sólo le quería como su mejor amigo, sino que le gustaba lo bastante como para hacerla sonrojar con tan solo verlo. Se abrazó más a él pensando en esto, sabiendo que sólo eran ilusiones, estúpidas ilusiones, el pensar que él podría verla como algo más que una amiga. Como una chica. Y no como una hermana.

Pero no quería pensar en ello ahora, no ahora que estaba con él.

Ambos se encontraban bailando aquella bendita hermosa música lenta que había empezado hace varios minutos y que resonaba en toda la estancia, haciendo aún más perfecto, si es que se podía, el momento.

- ¿Hermione?-le susurró Harry al oído con la voz más dulce que alguna vez le hubo escuchado decir, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si, Harry?-preguntó ella sonriendo aún con su cabeza en su pecho y sus manos en su ancha espalda.

- Nada, en verdad, no quería decir nada. Sólo quería escucharte-las palabras salieron de su boca sin él poder hacer nada por evitarlo, y tras sentir como el calor subía a sus mejillas mientras escuchaba la pequeña risa de Hermione, agregó- bueno, ya sabes, estabas tan… tan callada que… no sé, quería saber…

- Te entiendo, Harry. Es sólo que… para serte sincera…

- ¿Y cuando no lo has sido conmigo? Créeme si te digo que eres la persona más sincera que conozco.

- Gracias, Harry- contestó con una sonrisa que él no pudo ver al estar ella aún con su cabeza en el pecho de él.- Es que… no sé si te pasa lo mismo pero… me la estoy pasando de maravillas.

- Yo también, Hermione, tanto estoy disfrutando de este momento que no te das una idea.- dijo él, sintiéndose inmediatamente feliz.- Lo estoy disfrutando tanto que siento como si las palabras fueran innecesarias para decírtelo.

- Entonces, no hablemos- dijo Hermione levantando su cabeza para posar su dedo en los labios de él, haciendo que aquella dulce verdad volviera a golpearlos a ambos con tanta intensidad que los asustó. El verde y el castaño se chocaron de tal manera que quedaron en una perfecta conexión que sólo ellos dos podían comprender.- Limitémonos a disfrutar. Sin palabras.

- Sin palabras.- repitió él, que sin dejar de mirarla a aquellos ojos chocolate, le acomodó un mechón castaño tras la oreja.

Ella sonrió, recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta. Estaba segura de que si aún no estuviese en los brazos de él, se hubiese caído al piso por como le temblaban las rodillas. Y fue ahí cuando volvió a reparar en su aspecto aquella noche.

Su pelo azabache seguía igual de desordenado que de costumbre, mechones esparcidos hacia todas las direcciones; sus facciones ya no eran las de aquel niño de once años, sino las de un hombre; su traje de gala le hacía ver tan hermoso que Hermione no pudo evitar que sus ojos pasaran por su figura otra vez. La perfección de Harry Potter la impresionaba.

Sonriendo una vez más volvieron a juntarse para seguir bailando y poder cumplir lo pactado.

Todo era tan perfecto, hasta mágico, podría decirse. Se sentía como la princesa cenicienta del cuento, y él, su príncipe. Ambos disfrutaban de la cercanía del otro, y se lo demostraban mediante sonrisas, miradas, movimientos, todo pero sin palabras. Parecía como si el mundo a su alrededor se hubiese esfumado, y sólo se hallasen ellos dos.

Pero toda aquella burbuja de magia se rompió cuando Harry habló.

- Hermione, me parece…

- ¡Harry!- declaró ella riendo, buscándole la mirada.

- No, Hermione,- dijo serio, mirando hacia algún punto en la muchedumbre, que Hermione no pudo identificar.- me parece que algo le ha sucedido a Kath. La vi salir

- Hace instantes.-hizo silencio unos momentos mientras veía salir a Ron hacia el mismo lugar que la pelirroja.- ¿Necesitará ayuda? ¿Qué crees que le suceda?

Cerró los ojos, volviendo a la realidad. La magia se había perdido, la cenicienta también.

Volvía a ser la mejor amiga.

Miró los ojos de Harry y pudo ver preocupación. Volvió a mirar hacia donde miraba su amigo, y luego hacia donde suponía Kathleen había estado antes.

- Ya puedo imaginármelo.-respondió mientras veía como Cho besaba a Cedric.- compruébalo por ti mismo, Harry. Mira hacia allí…

Pero entonces Cedric la separó de sí y gritó, descargando toda su furia y frustración hacia la Ravenclaw.

- … ¡ME GUSTA KATHLEEN! SI, ME GUSTA KATHLEEN. Y NO SABES CUANTO… –sonrió al oír esto, poniéndose feliz ante la perspectiva de pensar en Cedric y en Kathleen como pareja. Miró a Harry, para ver su reacción… pero sólo vio a dos ojos esmeraldas y una sonrisa enorme que le indicaban que pensaba igual que ella.

Luego Cho sobreactuó las cosas _"como siempre"_, pensó la castaña mientras rodaba los ojos, para luego irse dramáticamente y tras unos segundos, Cedric salió en dirección hacia donde se había ido la pelirroja.

Hermione volvió a girarse hacia Harry, y cuando ambos estuvieron enfrentados, rieron.

- Creo que no necesitará a nadie- dijo Harry, aún sonriendo.

- Puedes darlo por hecho, Harry.- respondió ella.

Y entonces, él, sin sacarle los ojos de encima, la tomó de la mano, tal como haría cualquier príncipe con su princesa, y tras hacerla dar un giro, comenzaron a bailar nuevamente.

- Por cierto, Hermione…- susurró en su oído una vez que Hermione estuvo en la misma posición que antes- sé que no debo hablar- agregó cuando ella volvió a levantar su cabeza con una ceja levantada- pero, es que... estás completamente preciosa.

Y fue ahí cuando supo que la noche no podría ser más perfecta.

--

- Ron… yo… yo… Ron…

- Tranquila, Kath- decía el pelirrojo, abrazándola aún más fuerte. Utilizando todo su equilibrio y aún sosteniéndola en aquél abrazo, hizo que ambos se sentaran en el frío suelo bajo aquél enorme roble, donde aprovechó para pasar delicadamente sus manos por la espalda de ella, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, intentando abrigarla en él y sobretodo, hacerle entender que él estaba con ella.

Se limitó a abrazarla, esperando a que se calmara, como había hecho aquella vez en el baño de Myrtle, la llorona. Ella sólo se abrazaba con fuerza a él, buscando abrigo y consuelo en esos brazos que tan familiares le resultaban.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Ron una vez que la notó más calmada.

- Si, Ron. Gracias, enserio… yo, tú… - agregó sonrosada (y no precisamente por el frío) mientras se separaba de él para agradecerle con una sonrisa.

- No fue nada, Kath- dijo el pelirrojo, mientras sentía como el calor subía a sus mejillas.

- ¿Sabes algo? –dijo riendo nerviosa y sarcásticamente la pelirroja, mientras miraba al suelo como si de repente fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Evitaba por todos los medios mirar a aquél par de hermosos ojos azules.- Es irónico, ¿no? –agregó con una risa, que no pasó desapercibida por el pelirrojo, quien sonriente puso su mano en el mentón de ella, haciendo que lo mirase y sus miradas se conectaran.- Pensar que estamos aquí por motivos parecidos. Yo… yo por Cedric y tú… bueno, y tú…

- Yo por Luna, -agregó Ron girando el rostro, haciendo que la pelirroja lo mirara expectante, ansiosa porque continuara.- por Luna y Neville.

- Ron,-dijo Kathleen tomándole el rostro entre sus manos haciendo que la mirase instantáneamente, el azul y verde conectados más que nunca. El dolor que le produjo ver los ojos de su amigo cristalinos, con lágrimas en ellos, le entrecortó la respiración. No _quería_ que el sufriera. - Yo sé que Luna te quiere. Ella te _quiere_, Ron. En esta semana la he conocido lo suficiente como para saber que te quiere tanto o más que tú a ella. Y yo… deberías ir con ella. No tienes por qué…

- Kath, Kath, Kath,- la frenó el pelirrojo posando un dedo en sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos.- sé que debo ir, pero algo me lo impide. Estuve toda la maldita noche concentrado en ella y en… Neville, haciendo el papel del estúpido novio que sólo mira. Y me cansé, no quiero hacerlo. Además, tú me necesitas ahora, y para eso… para eso están los amigos.

- Ron, yo… gracias- declaró acariciándole con sus pulgares algunas zonas de su pecoso rostro, haciéndole abrir los ojos. Ninguno de los dos hasta el momento se había percatado de lo hermosos que eran los ojos del otro. Tan embriagados estaban en aquella dulce comunicación que necesitaban acercarse más. Y más.

- Gracias… Kath, gra… gracias por… por acompa…. Acompañarme tam… también- susurró el pelirrojo como pudo, debido a que la cercanía de su amiga le impedía el habla.

- No, Ron - dijo Kathleen acercando aún más su rostro al del pelirrojo, tanto que podía sentir su aliento acariciarle la punta de la nariz.- Gracias a… a ti.

Y entonces, sucedió.

Kathleen se apoderó de los labios de Ron, en un beso que los tomó por sorpresa, tanto o más que el impulso de separarse el uno del otro.

Pero no podían seguir ese _débil_ impulso.

Ambos sabían que era un beso prohibido, tal como probar una manzana envenenada, pero con el más dulce veneno.

Sus labios se rozaban en una perfecta, armónica y dulce danza que había comenzado como una simple muestra de agradecimiento, pero que ahora se estaba transformando en una atrevida exploración.

El hecho de que sabían que estaba mal lo que estaban haciendo, de sentir como el frío de la noche invernal los envolvía haciendo que el abrazo se afianzara, hacía al momento mucho más excitante de lo que ya de por sí era.

Pronto, las lenguas de ambos ingresaron a aquella danza, intensificando aún más el beso y el calor en los jóvenes _amigos_.

Pero ni por un momento se imaginaron que tres personas los estaban observando.

Y mucho menos, que esas tres personas eran Cedric, Neville y Luna.

* * *

**N/A ** _5 de Agosto de 2008_

_Por fin actualizamos! Les habla Harryherms, como siempre. ¿QUÉ OPINAN DE LO OCURRIDO? Varias personas lo habían comentado en sus reviews y con Flor supusimos que fuimos demasiado obvias. Este capítulo tiene muuuchas cosas, todas demasiado importantes. Quiero saber que piensan de ellas._

_En este capítulo hay muchas partes que me encantan. Todas las partes entre Harry y Hermione son más que hermosas, a mi parecer. También el Neville/Luna. Pero mi parte favorita es cuando Hermione le propone a Harry el "disfrutar sin palabras". Me derrito de ternura con tan solo leerlo. Obviamente, las Cedleen (Cedric/Kathleen) se llevan un premio._

_Y pasemos a lo importante... Harry se da cuenta de que Hermione le gusta, Hermione ya lo sabía, Kathleen se da cuenta de que AMA a Cedric! Cedric afirma ante todo el Gran Salón de que le gusta Kathleen. Sabemos que a Neville le gusta Luna, y que ésta lo encuentra como una gran compañía para estar. Ron está muy celoso de Luna, pero eso no le impide estar con Kath. Y el final... un beso. ¡Y QUÉ BESO!_

_En fin, creo que eso es todo. Por favor, quiero saber que opinan. Sepan aún que el tema de Remus no está solucionado, pero en los próximos capítulos se enterarán._

_Gracias a TODAS las personas que nos dejan su review y nos agregan a favoritos. Gracias a: **Koko7180, lanyera, SandritaGranger, Molly Riddle, alejamoto, AtRaM Potter, MooniiCaa MaLfoy, Radcliffegirl, Monnyca Malfoy, Brokenheart Roa. **Miles de gracias._

_Por cierto, un saludo especial a nuestra gran amiga Marta, mejor conocida como RAkAoMi. Espero que estés pasando unas vacaciones más que hermosas. Te queremos._

_Saludos a todos y.. no se olviden del review. Porque son ustedes, los lectores, los que nos dan ganas de actualizar y demás._

_Harryherms y Floorr._


	10. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

_Dos meses después…_

- No tengo hambre, es… sólo es eso.- declaró Ron para sorpresa de Harry y Hermione mientras se levantaba del banco. Hermione pudo notar como su vista se desviaba hacia donde estaban Luna y Neville, en la mesa de los Ravenclaws, y a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar sentir pena por él.

- Nos vemos, Ron-le dijo Hermione viéndolo partir. Luego, la castaña y el moreno pudieron ver como Kathleen iba detrás de él, estando tan devastada como él.

Tras tomar un poco de zumo de naranja y dar un profundo suspiro, Harry hizo que su amiga desviara su vista hacia donde él para así poder hablar.

- Hermione, ¿cómo puede ser que llegamos a ser lo que hoy somos? Sólo míranos… ¡Mira a Ron, a Kathleen! ¡Y a Luna y Neville, a Cedric! ¿Cómo puede ser que todo haya cambiado en tan sólo una noche?

- No tengo la menor idea, Harry.-respondió con resignación.- Es que… siento pena por ellos.

- Yo también, no sabes cuan mal me siento cada vez que nombro a Luna enfrente de Ron o Neville. Ron está sufriendo demasiado…

- Si, pero hay que admitir que parte de culpa tiene. Si, Harry, no me mires así,- declaró cuando su mejor amigo la miró con sus esmeraldas desorbitadas por un segundo. Era increíble el color de aquellos ojos y aún no podía evitar el maravillarse cada vez que los veía.- esto ya lo discutimos varias veces. Ron y Kathleen son nuestros amigos, pero ambos sabemos que si no se hubieran besado aquella noche, todo… todo sería diferente.

Harry asintió, recordando aquel incidente como si fuera ayer.

--- Flash Back.

_Un fuerte ruido de pisadas les interrumpió aquel perfecto momento que ambos vivían._

_Gracias a los tantos años de guerra, Harry y Hermione junto con el resto del alumnado y profesorado, rápidamente se giraron hacia el ruido. Al ver que eran tan sólo otro par de alumnos, todos volvieron a sus asuntos, excepto el moreno y la castaña, que sabían que algo bueno no ocurría._

_Cedric había pasado a su lado a la velocidad de un rayo. A Harry le dio la impresión de que se veía como si hubiese visto al mismísimo fantasma de la Ópera en persona. Estaba pálido, con la vista perdida en algún punto en el espacio, y daba pasos torpes, pero firmes, que pronto lo sacarían de aquella muchedumbre de parejas._

_Kathleen lo seguía corriendo, varios pasos más atrás. Tenía el vestido con rastros de tierra, como si hubiese estado en el suelo largo tiempo. Su característico cabello pelirrojo comenzaba a enmarañarse, perdiendo aquella elegancia que al principio había tenido. Sus labios estaban extrañamente hinchados, y el delicado maquillaje ahora estaba todo esparcido por su rostro. Hermione pudo jurar que estaba llorando._

_Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a esta pareja de amigos, fue lo que siguió después. _

_Entraron Luna y Neville, éste último abrazando a la joven mientras ésta ni se molestaba en secar las lágrimas que caían por su joven rostro. Neville tenía la mandíbula apretada, y parecía decidido a salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Luna, sin embargo, se dejaba guiar por él; su vestido azul moviéndose al compás de sus pasos. _

_- ¡LUNA! ¡Espera, por favor!- de pronto esas palabras resonaron, y Harry y Hermione pudieron ver a Ron tratando de alcanzarlos. Tenía la corbata fuera de lugar, el magnífico traje de gala ahora estaba desaliñado y los labios hinchados al igual que los de Kathleen. No había que ser adivino para saber lo que había ocurrido. Hermione giró su rostro hacia Harry, y pudo ver en sus ojos que él estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo._

_- ¡LUNA! ¡POR FAVOR, ESCUCHA! ¡NADA ES LO QUE PARECE…!-gritaba Ron, su voz resonando bajo la música que pasaban en aquellos momentos._

_En ese instante, Luna se dio la vuelta, liberándose del agarre que Neville ejercía sobre ella._

_Harry, Hermione, y sobretodo un sorprendido Ron, pudieron notar que tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, ligeramente colorado. Pero aún así, el pelirrojo no dejó mostrarse afectado. Él tenía que aclarar las cosas._

_- Luna, puedo asegurarte que nada es lo que parece. Kathleen… yo… no pasó…_

_PUF. La bofetada que Luna le dio a Ron resonó por todo el salón, esta vez llamando la atención de varios de los presentes._

_El pelirrojo se llevó una mano hacia la zona dolorida, mientras que escuchaba como la mujer a la que él amaba le decía poniendo énfasis a cada palabra…_

_- Ni…ni se te ocurra… volver a dirigirme… hablarme…- no le salían las palabras debido a los sollozos. Aquella imagen hizo que Ron volviera a maldecirse interiormente, ahora sí que se sentía una verdadera mierda.- esto… acabó. Esto acabó… Ronald._

_- Pero… Luna-dijo acercándose lentamente hacia ella, pero Neville volvió a rodearla con sus brazos, en una clara advertencia.- Yo te…_

_- __**¡..ESO!**__ –ahora gran parte de las personas los observaban. Harry y Hermione no podían creer lo que veían, ni mucho menos lo que había ocurrido. Luna, con un tono más bajo de voz, pero audible para el pelirrojo y Harry y Hermione, quienes se habían acercado inconscientemente, agregó - Ni siquiera te atrevas a hacerlo. Aún… aún no entiendo como después de… de haberte besado con… con Kathleen… -pero los sollozos volvieron a invadirla y Neville la abrazó más fuerte, haciendo que ella se refugiara en su pecho._

_- Pero… Luna- parecía que esas eran las únicas palabras que sabía Ron desde que había escuchado a la rubia. Ahora se lo notaba en un estado muchísimo peor que el de minutos antes. –Yo…_

_Y entonces recibió otro golpe, esta vez de Neville, que le dio de lleno en la mandíbula._

_- Te lo había advertido, Ron.- declaró casi escupiendo las palabras de la furia que sentía, sin dejar de abrazar a Luna.- Ya te lo había dicho._

_Y sin más, ambos salieron del gran salón, dejando a un pelirrojo demasiado confundido como para reaccionar._

_Hermione observó a Harry y con aquella mágica comunicación que ambos comprendían a la perfección, se acercó al pelirrojo para brindarle apoyo, pero éste la miró, los miró, y sin decir nada, se fue de la estancia._

--- Fin flash back.

- No puedo entenderlo, Hermione.- insistió Harry, y ella pudo notar en aquellos ojos la confusión y preocupación de su dueño.

- Ni yo, Harry. Pero las cosas siempre ocurren por alguna razón.

Tras decir aquello, sus miradas se encontraron por una milésima de segundo y Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa, que Hermione no tardó en responder.

La verdad era que, en aquella noche, habían compartido una intimidad como nunca antes. Ninguno de los dos lo sabía aún, pero en aquella noche, ambos habían traspasado la fina barrera de la amistad. Lo que sí sabían era que esto no había comenzado en el baile, sino desde mucho antes.

Harry volvió a mirarla, haciendo que aquél sentimiento recientemente descubierto volviera a golpearlo con intensidad. ¿Cómo es que había estado ciego tanto tiempo?

- Em… debo irme, Harry- dijo la castaña luego de un tiempo prudencial en el que sólo sus miradas participaron.- Quedé con Luna para… ayudarla con tareas.

- Mándale saludos de mi parte, - declaró sin sacarle la vista de encima - ¿nos vemos luego?

- Si, está bien. Adiós, Harry.- y mientras pasaba por su lado, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, para luego (y con un leve rubor escarlata en el rostro) irse a paso apresurado del Gran Salón junto con su amiga rubia.

El moreno se quedó unos instantes sin moverse, viéndola partir.

Una vez que la castaña se hubo ido, Harry se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

Sonrió.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que lo que había sentido esa vez en su 4º año tenía una explicación.

* * *

- Kathleen, no aguanto más.

Odiaba profundamente verlo así. Abrió sus brazos, obligándolo a reposar su cabeza en su regazo. El joven, casi como por instinto, se aferró a su cintura, deseando así olvidarse de todas las preocupaciones que le invadían.

¡Cómo había cambiado todo en tan poco tiempo! Aquel tiempo en el que estaba con Luna, lo veía muy lejano. Dudaba de su existencia, podía decir que había sido una ilusión.

-Ay Kath, no sabes cuanto me odio. No te das una idea de lo que daría porque todo esto fuera como antes…

-Tranquilo, Ron. Todo estará bien-declaró la pelirroja, para luego posar un breve y dulce beso sobre sus labios.

Esa era otra de las cosas que había cambiado entre ellos. Eran amigos, su amistad se había consolidado mucho luego de esa noche. Eran grandes amigos, pero unos con derecho a roce.

Para todos, ellos eran una pareja. El rumor Weasley-Neil circulaba por todo el colegio, desde el episodio ocurrido en el baile.

Al principio, cuando se los veía caminar juntos por los pasillos, hablando intima y animadamente en los terrenos del lago, cuando estudiaban en la biblioteca (cosa que era demasiado rara, ya que Ronald Weasley no encajaba en una oración con algo relacionado a los libros), o cuando comían juntos (que generalmente lo hacían en la mesa más alejada a Ravenclaw, en la de los leones), era observados como si fueran lo más raro del mundo; pero con el paso del tiempo de estos dos meses, el verlos juntos se había hecho algo común.

Se habían convertido en tan íntimos amigos, que varias personas los comparaban con Harry y Hermione.

Pero ellos sabían el tipo de relación que mantenían y no se relacionaba en lo absoluto con una del tipo amorosa.

Ellos lo habían titulado "Remendar al amor", una forma de ayudarse mutuamente a superar lo que habían vivido.

Y no les importaba (en lo absoluto) que la gente pensara lo que quisiera mientras ellos bien sabían el tipo de relación que mantenían.

La pelirroja suspiró, volviendo a la realidad y paz que los terrenos del lago le proporcionaba.

Fue cuando sintió un frío en su remera que se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba llorando.

Ella lo abrazó aún más fuerte, sintiendo perfectamente como el afianzaba el agarre en su cintura.

Ella no podía hacer más nada que estar ahí para él, acompañándolo en su sufrimiento. Compartiendo el mismo dolor.

Porque aunque odiasen admitirlo, Kathleen y Ron seguían queriendo y extrañando a Cedric y a Luna.

* * *

Quería irse de Hogwarts a como de lugar. Ya estaba decidido: esa misma noche hablaría con McGonagall y le diría que quería irse. Él estaba seguro que ella aceptaría, así que, ¿para qué seguir lastimándose a si mismo quedándose en esta escuela que, en sus días de estudiante le parecía uno de los lugares más hermosos del mundo, pero que ahora simplemente le daba claustrofobia?

Mientras caminaba por los terrenos del lago (¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?) no pudo evitar pensar en ella. Sí, en ella, como ya llevaba haciendo hace dos meses. Dos malditos meses en los que trataba de evitarla a toda costa. Ella había intentado hablarle, acercársele, pero él la había rechazado. Hace tanto que no la miraba a los ojos que temía haberse olvidado cuál era su color. Extrañaba tanto su risa, la forma en que hablaba, la forma en que sus manos se movían acompañando a su habla, que había varias veces en que tenía que recordarse lo ocurrido para no ponerse delante de ella y besarla como quisiese.

Cedric siguió caminando, suspirando sonoramente. Ese día de abril estaba bastante frío, y muy pocos alumnos seguían afuera.

Como si fuera por inercia, sus ojos se encontraron con el motivo de sus pensamientos. Se encontraba debajo de un gran roble; tenía en su regazo a Ron, que estaba abrazado a su cintura. No pudo evitar sentir envidia por él. ÉL quería ser a quien ella abrazase de esa manera, ÉL quería ser quien pudiese sentir la calidez de sus manos sobre su piel. Pareció como si ella pudiese escuchar sus pensamientos (¿acaso los había dicho en voz alta?) porque por una milésima de segundo, los ojos verdes de ella se encontraron con los suyos.

Sin embargo, su orgullo y dignidad hicieron aparición, haciendo que el castaño tras dedicarle una mirada indiferente, se marchara hacia el castillo.

* * *

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar notar un cambio en la pelirroja. Por unos segundos se había quedado tensa, podía sentirlo perfectamente. Aún en su regazo, giró su rostro para ver como la figura de Cedric se perdía en la lejanía.

Vio el dolor surcar el rostro de la pelirroja y supo que ese era el momento. No podían seguir así.

- Si lo amas… ¿por qué lo dejas ir?

La joven quedó descolocada por algunos segundos, intentando comprender a lo que su amigo se refería.

- No, yo…solo… ¿qué?-dijo, mirándolo inquisitivamente.

- Kath…- tomó ambas manos de la pelirroja en las suyas, haciendo que ésta lo mirara con más confusión que antes.- ¿No crees que es hora de hacer lo que debemos hacer?

La pelirroja no necesitó más explicación. La sonrisa cálida en el rostro de su mejor amigo le dio más seguridad aún para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

- Pero antes…- declaró ella, respondiéndole la sonrisa.

Ambos rozaron sus labios, como un beso de despedida. Fue lento, suave, un adiós por siempre a los amigos con derecho a roce que alguna vez fueron.

- Suerte Ron, -dijo Kathleen mientras se dirigía por el camino que Cedric había tomado.

-También para ti. -dijo el pelirrojo que se había encaminado hacia el castillo.

Tenía que encontrar a Luna.

* * *

- ¿Cómo estuviste… estos días?

Luna suspiró de esa manera que tanto la caracterizaba. – Como cualquier otra embarazada, supongo.

Sí, embarazada. Luna Lovegood estaba embarazada.

Hermione aún no se acostumbraba a esta nueva condición que presentaba su amiga. A pesar de los dos meses que habían pasado desde que esta nueva vida había comenzado a crearse, la castaña aún no podía creerlo.

Recordaba perfectamente el día en que se había enterado de este secreto, cuando Luna se encontraba llorando en un aula vacía y tras preguntarle que era lo que le ocurría para encontrarse en ese estado, la rubia no pudo más y le confesó la verdad.

La noticia del embarazo no era lo que más la había dejado en estado de shock, sino el hecho de saber que el padre de aquel bebé no era otro que Neville.

_Neville_.

¡Cómo habían cambiado las cosas en tan solo una noche!

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, haciendo que varios rulos golpearan levemente sus hombros.

Se encontraban en la mesa más alejada a la entrada de la biblioteca, ocultadas de alguna manera de la vista de los demás.

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso – agregó Hermione sarcásticamente. Se acercó más a ella y Luna pudo ver perfectamente la preocupación de su amiga. – Hablo de _ti_, y de Neville. Y de Ron. ¿Cuándo piensas decirles sobre el bebé que están esperando?

La ojiazul la miró, sin su tan característico tono soñador. Hermione pudo notar el dolor que albergaban esos ojos y no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

Rápidamente, Luna se abrazó a la castaña, llorando silenciosamente, mientras su amiga le acariciaba suavemente la espalda para tranquilizarla.

- ¡Aún no entiendo como pasó, Hermione! ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué a _mí_?

- Shh –le decía la castaña, intentando calmarla. –No fue tu culpa, ni la de Neville. Sólo…

- ¿Sólo que, Hermione? Vamos, ¡dilo! –Lloró más audiblemente- ¡di que fue todo por impulsos! ¡Que actué como… como nunca pensé que lo haría! ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué yo, Hermione?

Se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, donde lo único que se escuchaba eran los pequeños sollozos de Luna, quien poco a poco comenzó a calmarse.

- Pero, ¿sabes algo más?- la rubia se separó de su amiga, quien la miraba con curiosidad.- Esa noche me persigue. Cuando intento buscar una explicación a esto, esa noche es la que vuelve a aparecer. No puedo olvidarla… Aunque lo peor no es eso.- Suspiró, resignada. Hermione aún esperaba expectante por su explicación. – Lo peor es… que el me ama, y lamentablemente, yo no puedo amarlo. No como el quiere o necesita que lo quieran. Y ahí me siento aún peor, porque él es tan atento, tan cariñoso, tan bueno conmigo que sólo me hace sentir aún peor de lo que ya me siento y yo… yo… - los sollozos volvieron a invadirla, y la castaña no pudo evitar compadecerse de su amiga.

- Tranquila, Luna. Te comprendo perfectamente. En lo que tienes que pensar ahora es… en aquel bebé dentro tuyo. Y el hecho de que estés en este estado no es muy bueno. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo, y yo voy a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

- Gracias, Hermione. Muchas gracias. Eres tan buena amiga… -la rubia le sonrió agradecida, secándose algunas lágrimas.

- Pero creo que es tiempo de que lo sepan. No puedes seguir ocultándolo.

La sonrisa del rostro de la rubia desapareció.

Resignada, asintió.

* * *

Harry pudo ver como Ron ingresaba al Gran Salón como alma que lleva el diablo. Su mirada se posó directamente en la mesa de los Ravenclaw, donde Neville acababa de pararse.

Ron se quedó en el mismo lugar en el que estaba, _¿dónde estaría Luna?_, pensó.

Debió estar parado allí durante mucho tiempo, porque al girar el rostro pudo ver a Neville a tan sólo centímetros de distancia. La mirada que tenía era indescifrable.

Pasó por el lado del pelirrojo sin mirarlo al rostro, su lado tímido al descubierto. Ron suspiró y se encaminó hacia donde Harry.

- Ron, ¿qué…?

- ¿Viste a Luna, Harry?

El moreno no pudo evitar impresionarse ante el tono de su amigo. Hace tanto que no nombraba a Luna que el moreno tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que preguntaba. – Ehh… si, claro. Fue con—con Hermione a… hacer la tarea, o algo así. Supongo que están en la biblioteca, pero… ¿por qué la buscas? ¡RON!

- Después te digo, Harry – declaró antes de girarse e ir en busca de la rubia.

* * *

Luego de esa charla, Hermione y Luna se dispusieron a hacer las tareas. La rubia pensaba en como iba a decirles la noticia a Neville y a Ron. ¿Cómo se la tomarían? Por un lado, estaba el padre de su hijo, un hombre que estaba enamoradísimo de ella, y por el otro lado, el amor de su vida. ¿Cómo sería su reacción? ¿La odiaría? ¿Qué pensaría de ella?

La mano de Hermione en su hombro la sacó de sus pensamientos. No fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que tenía la mano sobre su vientre.

- Ehmmm… Luna… yo.. tú… podemos.. podemos hablar?- sintieron la voz de Ron, quien estaba junto delante de ellas. Hermione supo que ese era el momento indicado.

- Luna, nos vemos luego, ¿si? –y sin dejarle tiempo a responder, salió de la biblioteca, no sin antes haberla mirado diciéndole que ese era el momento perfecto para contarle.

- Si, Ron… creo que nos debemos una buena charla.

El pelirrojo suspiró sonoramente, y con sus manos en los bolsillos, se sentó en frente de ella.

*

Cuando la biblioteca comenzó a perderse detrás de sus pasos, Hermione pudo ver a Neville encaminándose hacia aquella dirección.

- ¡Hermione! – una vez que la hubo alcanzado, le sonrió agitado, y ella respondió la sonrisa - ¿has visto a Luna por casualidad?

La castaña pareció quedarse sin habla por unos momentos.

- Ehmm… ¿A Luna? Bueno, yo… en realidad estábamos… ¡HARRY!

El aludido no pudo evitar pegar un salto al oír el grito de su mejor amiga.

La castaña, quien estaba más contenta que nunca de que su mejor amigo haya aparecido, le indicó que se acercara hacia ellos.

- Hola Harry, ehmmm… ¿viste a Luna? – preguntó Neville una vez que el moreno se hubo acercado.

Harry recordó que Ron debía estar con ella, por lo que le había entendido en el Gran Comedor, y al ver a su mejor amiga se dio cuenta que estaba en lo correcto.

- Ehmm… si, se fue a su sala común…

. ¡Oh, cierto! Me… me había olvidado que me había dicho que se iba a su sala común- agregó la castaña rápidamente con una sonrisa que el moreno no tardó en acompañar.

- Ehmm… bueno, voy a buscarla entonces –dijo Neville lentamente, mirándolos como si tuvieran tres cabezas- Si la ven, díganle que…

- Le diremos, Neville –lo cortó Hermione.

Y el castaño se fue en busca de Luna.

- Entonces, ¿están…?

- Si, Harry, por fin parece que van a arreglar las cosas el uno con el otro. – le aseguró Hermione. De pronto pareció acordarse de algo. – Por cierto, ¿qué estabas haciendo por aquí?

- Te… estaba buscando –agregó con una sonrisa de lado. De repente pareció hacer mucho calor en aquel pasillo.- ¿Me acompañas a caminar un rato por los terrenos del lago?

- Me encantaría.

* * *

- ¿Qué quieres decirme, Ronald? – preguntó la rubia al mismo tiempo que guardaba sus cosas.

- Sabes por qué estoy aquí.- la rubia parecía encontrar más interesante a sus útiles que a la conversación que estaban manteniendo, por lo que el pelirrojo la tomó suavemente de las muñecas. Luna esta vez lo miró, ambas miradas azules conectadas, hasta que el pelirrojo se colocó a su lado, sin soltar el agarre en sus muñecas. – Luna, no puedo parar de pensar en ti. Esa noche… Merlín, no sabes como la maldigo.

- Pues, sinceramente, no lo parece. Con Kathleen tienen una relación bastante íntima, ¿no es cierto?- las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera retenerlas. Se arrepintió al instante tras ver la mirada del pelirrojo.

- ¿Quién es la que estuvo estos últimos meses con Neville? También parecen tener un lazo muy, muy íntimo. – tras decir eso, soltó las muñecas de la rubia y se paró, desviando la mirada de ella. Luna jamás lo había visto tan enojado con ella.- Seguro que con el idiota ya confraternizaron más de lo debido…

- ¿Cómo te atreves? –declaró Luna parándose en frente suyo, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. El pelirrojo se sintió como una mierda, otra vez, pero su orgullo no le permitiría disculparse. Prefirió quedarse callado, mirando por sobre aquella cabellera rubia hacia algún punto en el horizonte.

Luego de unos minutos que se hicieron eternos, Luna suspiró y dijo..

- Pero, ¿sabes qué? Tienes razón. Y lo peor es que… estoy embarazada. Y de Neville.

* * *

Y entonces, luego de aquella declaración, la rubia agarró su mochila y, llorando salió de la biblioteca.

¿Cuándo piensa detenerse Cedric?, pensaba Kathleen. Luego de verlo en los terrenos del claro, lo había estado persiguiendo. Agradeció interiormente el hecho de tener a su anillo de invisibilidad con ella, eso facilitaría las cosas.

Entonces, Cedric entró en un aula que a esas horas estaba vacía, por lo que ella lo siguió.

- Kathleen…- dijo el castaño a la vez que suspiraba.

- ¿Decías? – dijo la pelirroja revelando su identidad, mientras escondía el anillo en uno de sus bolsillos. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver su cara de sorpresa.

- Ehmm… yo… ¿cómo llegaste aquí? –la pelirroja no respondió. Cedric sólo pudo sonreír. - ¿Me estás persiguiendo, no?

- ¡Yo! Cedric… bueno, sí. Tenemos que hablar.- declaró con las mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza. El castaño se acercó a ella.

- Yo lo siento, lo siento mucho. Por todo. – declaró él, tomándole suavemente las manos.

- Igual yo. Ya no… no podemos seguir así.

- Opino lo mismo, - declaró mientras le colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás del oído.

Ya estaba todo dicho. Todo perdonado. Ninguno de los dos necesitó nada más.

Y rápidamente, sus labios tocaron los de ella.

* * *

**19/1/09**

**N/A :** Sinceramente no tengo palabras para disculparme por toda la demora en la que tardé en actualizar este capítulo. ¡Pasó tanto tiempo! Pero bueno, por fin está aquí el capítulo 8 de esta historia. Hubo varios problemas de inspiración, así que con la otra autora estamos dudando seriamente el seguirla. Aunque de todas maneras vamos a esforzarnos lo más posible para poder terminarlo.

Por otro lado, les gustó el capítulo? Ya saben, un review y ahí tooodo lo que piensan.

Espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y un muy buen comienzo de año, nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo ;)

Besos!

Harryherms


End file.
